Le souvenir de Rogue
by Lucius Snape
Summary: Poussé par Dumbledore, Rogue doit révéler à Harry un souvenir qui expliquerait pourquoi il le hait tant.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou! J'ai retrouvé rescemment cette fic sur mon ordi, c'est la vrai toute première que j'ai écrite, surement un moment ou mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, lol...

Merci à Fumseck pour sa patience et ses corrections

Bonne Lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Le souvenir de Rogue**

- POTTER….. Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable…, lança Rogue

- Mais….

- Suivre des instructions n'est pas si difficile pourtant mais vous en êtes incapable. Cette potion nécessite des soins attentionnés et ce n'est pas ce que vous faites……. Vous vous croyez au dessus de tout peut-être……

- J'AI SUIVI TOUTES VOS INSTRUCTIONS. SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CAPABLE DE LES DONNER CONVENABLEMENT COMMENT POURRONS-NOUS LES SUIVRE ? ……cria Harry qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Potter vous me parlerez mieux que ça, ou vous aurez une retenue.

- JE M'EN VAIS….. dit Harry! De toute façon ce cours n'a aucune utilité, avec Rogue comme prof, pour lui-même.

- Potter revenez toute suite.

- Mais Harry continua, en furie, ne sachant trop où aller.

- Harry, tu n'es pas censé être en classe, dit Dumbledore le faisant sursauter.

- Euh…….

- Des problèmes avec un professeur ? Le professeur Rogue si je ne me trompe……

- Il est impossible de réussir en potions avec un enseignant comme lui. Il fait exprès de quoi? pour pouvoir ensuite nous rabaisser. Il ne devrait pas enseigner.

- Mettrais-tu en doute mes choix Harry ?

- Euh….non professeur…. Dit Harry en baissant les yeux. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Rogue

- Le professeur Rogue, Harry, le professeur Rogue.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le professeur Rogue enseigne ici. Comprenez, sachant que c'est un ancien Mangemort, comment peut-on lui faire confiance ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons Harry, tu peux croire en lui.

- Oui, mais il est si injuste, il s'acharne sur moi. Pourquoi ?

- Harry le passé est une chose que l'on ne peut changer. Et parfois les souvenirs nous font agir d'une drôle de façon, répondit sagement le vieil homme. Je crois que tu devrais en parler au professeur Rogue pour en savoir plus car ce n'est pas à moi de te révéler son passé. Tu comprendrais probablement énormément de choses Harry. Maintenant dépêches-toi d'aller à ton autre cours pour ne pas être en retard.

Harry parti pour son cours de Sortilèges où il rejoignit Hermione et Ron.

- Mais Harry qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Le cours de Sortilèges étant idéal pour discuter, il leur compta en détail les propos de Dumbledore.

- Si Dumbledore le dit, va voir Rogue et essaie de savoir.

- Franchement, s'exclama Ron, j'imagine mal Rogue inviter Harry à s'asseoir pour lui parler de son passé. À quoi pensait Dumbledore en disant ça?

- Je ne sais pas mais je crois que ça à voir avec mon père. Rogue m'a toujours hait à cause de ça. Et aller le voir…….. Non merci, j'ai bien assez de le voir au cours de Potion.

- Et si on versait du véritaserum dans son verre et qu'on l'interrogeait, dit Ron

- Ron……… On ne peut quand même pas faire ça……. C'est un Professeur…….

- Arrêtez, vous deux ! Je ne vais rien faire…. Il n'y a rien à faire…..

- Professeur, je vous emprunte Potter quelque instant, dit une voix glaciale.

- Oh non, Rogue, t'es foutu, dit Ron.

Harry se leva, hésitant, et se dirigea vers le couloir.

- Votre départ n'était pas autorisé Potter. Vous viendrez me voir à 19h00 pour votre retenue. Vous pouvez laisser votre baguette dans vos affaires vous n'en aurez pas besoin Potter. Un peu de travail manuel ne vous fera pas de tort et vous remettra à votre place.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Harry, voila ta chance de parler à Rogue et de l'interroger, dit Hermione.

- Non je ne vais faire qu'empirer mon cas, dit Harry.

- Tu dois au moins essayer, dit Hermione.

- Non, non et non, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des retenues jusqu'à la fin de mes études, dit Harry.

- Alors essaie avec la potion de Félix Félicis, dit Ron.

- … euh …j'sais pas…j'vais y penser… peut-être …, dit finalement Harry.

Harry avait beau retourner la situation dans sa tête, il ne savait quoi faire. Il était risqué de jouer avec un maitre en légimencie comme Rogue et il le savait. La potion pouvait-elle l'aider contre Rogue, il n'en savait rien. Harry n'avait jamais été un bon occlumens et il savait que Rogue lirait immanquablement dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il risquait l'expulsion s'il était pris par Rogue. Le professeur de potion semblait éprouver un tel plaisir à humilier Harry, qu'il hésitait énormément à faire un tel geste. Même si Ron et Hermione l'encourageaient, ce ne serait pas eux qui subiraient le foudre de ce bâtard aux cheveux gras mais lui.

19h00 approchait et Harry n'avait toujours pas prit de décision. Il devait faire son choix rapidement. Il décida d'essayer la potion Félix Félis… Mais en la cherchant dans sa malle il vit qu'elle n'était plus là. Il parti donc, avec un sentiment de découragement, pour sa retenue dans le cachot de Rogue.

Lorsqu'il arriva cependant le professeur n'était pas là. Il y avait seulement une pile de chaudrons sales et collés dans un coin de la pièce. Pourtant Harry savait que Rogue ne quittait jamais son local sans verrouiller la porte au préalable. Comme il venait pour partir, le maître des potions apparu dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- Potter vous me nettoierez ces chaudrons, dit-il.

- Oui Monsieur…euh…

- Oui Potter.

- … euh…Non rien Monsieur.

Harry alla commencer sa tache, déplaisante, de récurer des chaudrons collés et incrustés de mélanges en tout genre.

_Et si seulement j'avais pris cette potion de Félix Félicis_, pensa Harry.

- Elle ne vous aurait été d'aucune utilité, dit Rogue, et vous devriez pratiquer votre occlumentie un peu Potter. Il est tellement facile de pénétrer dans votre esprit, même un enfant saurait le faire. Vous devez apprendre à contrôler vos émotions…. Et non vous ne partirez pas toute suite, vous avez des chaudrons à finir… Et ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, toute la nuit si vous le voulez.

- Mais …, dit Harry

- Et pour votre insolence d'avoir pensé vous en sortir avec une potion de Félix Félis, vous reviendrez demain 19h00 pour un autre retenue, qui cette fois, j'espère, vous fera comprendre le comportement adéquat à avoir devant un enseignant.

- Oui Monsieur.

Harry senti une colère immense l'envahir. Rogue avait pénétré ses pensées aussi facilement que l'on franchit une porte. Harry voulait tellement pouvoir un jour lui résister.

Lorsqu'il finit de récurer les chaudrons Harry monta se coucher… Pour le peu de temps qu'il restait de la nuit. Au matin il fit un résumé complet à Ron et Hermione.

- Mais qui a bien pu prendre la potion, dit Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, si je le savais je ne te le demanderais pas, dit Harry.

- Tu es sur de l'endroit où tu l'as mise, dit Ron

- Mais oui, il n'y a aucun doute et maintenant elle n'est plus là, dit Harry.

- Tu as bien regardé, dit Ron.

- Mais va voir toi-même si tu ne me crois pas, s'enflamma Harry.

Hermione les observait tous les deux parler de plus en plus fort lorsqu'elle dit :

- Moi je sais ou est la potion.

- QUOI , dirent ensemble Harry et Ron.

- J'avais demandé à Pattenrond de me l'amener hier dans la journée. Comme tu avais l'air à ne pas vouloir l'utiliser, je voulais te la donner dans ta boisson au souper, mais tu n'es pas venu souper avec nous.

- Alors j'ai du subir les foudres de Rogue une bonne partie de la nuit par ta faute, dit Harry.

- Mais Harry je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu ne viendrais pas souper avec nous. Je voulais que tout aille bien pour toi et que tu puisses interroger Rogue sans crainte.

- Et par ta faute il faudra que j'y retourne se soir pour une autre retenue…

- Alors, prend la potion et profites-en pour interroger Rogue.

- Maintenant il sait pour la potion, elle n'aura aucun effet devant lui.

- Essaie quand même, dit finalement Ron, Tu n'as rien à perdre.

Harry ne pensa pas à sa retenue de la journée. Mais à 19h00 il alla vers le cachot de Rogue, ayant pris soin de prendre de la potion. Lorsqu'il arriva au cachot, il vit Rogue qui discutait avec Dumbledore. La discussion semblait être tellement animé que ni Rogue ni Dumbledore ne vit Harry arriver.

- Hum…Hum, fit Harry dans le but d'attirer leur attention. Mais ils continuaient leur conversation de plus belle.

- Tu devrais lui en parler toi-même Severus.

- Et pourquoi a-t-il besoin de savoir ?

- Parce que ça le concerne, tout simplement.

- Et pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas vous-même.

- Parce que c'est à toi de lui apprendre et non à moi.

- Mais…

- Le voilà Severus, vous savez ce que je vous ait dit…

Et Dumbledore parti laissant Harry seul avec Rogue. Harry aurait tant aimé en apprendre plus dans cette conversation. Qu'est-ce que Rogue devait lui dire mais préférait lui cacher?

- Puisque vous avez si bien récuré les chaudrons hier, aujourd'hui vous me classerez les ingrédients de mon armoire par ordre alphabétique. Et faites bien attention au contenu, certain ingrédient sont extrêmement rare donc coûteux.

- Oui Monsieur.

Harry rangea tous les ingrédients comme il lui avait été demandé. Tout en travaillant, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait entendu à son arrivé dans le local, entre son professeur et le directeur. Mais il ne trouvait toujours pas comment obliger Rogue à lui dévoiler de quoi il s'agissait. Lorsqu'il eu fini son classement, il alla en aviser son enseignant.

- Monsieur

- Oui Potter?

- Tout est maintenant classé comme vous le désiriez.

- Parfait, vous reviendrez donc demain à la même heure pour avoir eu le culot d'utiliser la potion de Felix Felicis même si je vous avais avisé qu'elle ne serait d'aucune utilité avec moi. Maintenant partez.

C'est donc un Harry rageant et maudissant contre l'enseignant qui rejoint son dortoir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le lendemain s'annonça comme une journée extrêmement pénible entre autre parce que la journée finissait avec un double cours de potions avec les Serpentards. Harry se considéra chanceux de n'avoir fait perdre que 90 points à sa maison lors de cette classe. Et immédiatement après la classe il monta à sa salle commune, sautant le repas, pour mettre à jours les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, lors des deux derniers jours, à cause des retenues.

À 19h00 lorsqu'il arriva dans les cachots, il fut surpris de l'atmosphère différente qui y régnait.

- Assoyez-vous Potter, dit Rogue en lui désignant le premier bureau en face du sien.

- Après que Harry fut installé, l'enseignant le regardant longuement en le sondant.

- Je vois que vous avez enfin compris que vos petits jeux avec les potions sont inutiles. C'est surprenant que votre cerveau de Gryffondor ait pu retenir quelque chose.

Harry n'osait pas répondre quoique ce soit puisqu'il savait pertinemment que toutes réponses lui vaudraient sûrement une perte de points astronomique ou des retenues jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Potter, le directeur insiste pour que je vous parle de certaine chose. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord comme vous vous en doutez. Et comme ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile je vais vous demander de vous taire et de me laisser parler. Si vous m'interrompez une seule fois la conversation s'arrêtera immédiatement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Oui Monsieur, répondit Harry, trop content de savoir enfin ce qu'on lui cachait.

Severus fit une pause avant de poursuivre et avant de débuter il pris aussi une grande inspiration.

- Potter, aujourd'hui je vais vous révéler pourquoi j'ai un jour décidé de changer de camps et de rejoindre l'ordre. C'est une histoire un peu complexe dont je doute que vous puissiez comprendre quoique ce soit et je sais que je vais sûrement vous choquer, mais puisque qu'Albus le désire… Voyez-vous Potter, tout n'est pas blanc ou noir comme vous le pensez. Vos parents sont loin d'être les gens aussi parfait que l'on vous a toujours décrit. Ce sont des bonnes personnes, certes, mais avec des défauts comme tout le monde. À la surface et aux yeux de tous ils étaient le petit couple parfait à prendre comme modèle. Mais en réalité c'était très différent. Ils passaient leurs temps à se disputer pour tout et pour rien, un peu comme le font vos amis Granger et Weasley. Votre mère était studieuse et travaillante et votre père était immature, ne pensant qu'au Quidditch et à s'amuser avec ses amis, où j'étais souvent la cible de leurs petits jeux. Ta mère se tournait souvent vers moi pour avoir des conseils ou de l'aide pour certains travaux et certaines potions et malgré que nous restions cachés, une grande amitié s'est développée entre nous deux. Et un soir après une dispute incroyable avec ton père, ta mère s'est réfugié chez moi, avec toi. Tu n'avais que six mois à l'époque. Et je vous ai réconforté, toi et ta mère, du mieux que j'ai pu, mais les choses n'en sont pas restées là. Ta mère et moi, nous nous sommes embrassés, mais nous n'avons pas été plus loin ce soir-là. Par après par contre, nous avons continué à nous voir plus souvent et pas seulement pour travailler. En simple, nous sommes devenus amants.

Harry regardait maintenant Rogue avec les yeux rond et la bouche ouverte comme si sa mâchoire avait décroché. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien saisi ce que l'enseignant venait de lui dire, mais il savait que, s'il voulait savoir la suite, il devait se retenir de poser ses questions. Severus, quant à lui, s'était levé pour se poster près de la fenêtre magique qui montrait le parc de Poudlard. Après avoir marqué une courte pause pour laisser la chance au survivant d'assimiler ses paroles, il poursuivi son récit en regardant vers l'extérieur.

- Personne d'autre que nous deux n'étaient aux courant, même ton père ne se doutait de rien, trop occupé à faire des tours pendables avec ses amis pour voir la détresse de ta mère en sa présence. Nous étions si souvent ensemble. J'aimais toujours te prendre dans mes bras et te faire rire comme un père le ferait avec son propre fils, c'est même dans mes bras que tu as dit « papa » pour la première fois. Puis un jour ta mère m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte de moi et qu'elle voulait quitter James. J'étais fou de joie et j'avais hâte de vous accueillir toi et ta mère chez moi, mais j'avais malgré tout un problème de taille. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous faire vivre, à toi et ta mère, l'enfer de la vie de mangemort. C'est pour ça que j'ai été voir Dumbledore pour lui demander de l'aide et me joindre à ses rangs. Mais malheureusement, le Maître a appris que j'étais tombé amoureux de ta mère. Malgré les promesses que je lui avais faites de ne jamais le trahir et de continuer à le servir, il la tua un certain soir que tout le monde connaît maintenant. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la prophétie, la prophétie ne parlait que de l'enfant et non aussi des parents. Et si j'ai eu de la haine pour vous Potter dès que je vous ai vu ce n'était pas seulement à cause de votre père mais aussi parce que je vous en ai longtemps voulu pour avoir survécu à la place de… de… mon fils qui serait né quelques mois plus tard.

Des larmes coulaient maintenant discrètement sur les joues de Rogue qui regardait toujours en direction de l'extérieur.

- Maintenant que vous savez tout, je vous prie de sortir. Votre retenue est terminée, acheva-t-il sans se retourner.

Harry était abasourdi par les révélations qu'il venait d'entendre. Et contrairement à ce que son enseignant pouvait croire, il comprenait parfaitement maintenant pourquoi ce dernier avait du ressentiment face à lui. Le jeune homme se leva donc et se rapprocha du plus vieux. Il mit timidement la main sur son épaule et dit :

- Merci, merci de me l'avoir dit. Et même si ça peut vous surprendre, je ne vous en veux pas réellement. Ce sont des sentiments tout à fait humains que vous avez eus envers moi. Et si un jour vous voulez en reparler, dites-le moi. Je suis toujours orphelin vous savez et j'ai toujours voulu avoir un père.

Puis Harry sorti rapidement, laissant l'homme dans ses réflexions, espérant avoir à nouveau une conversation de ce genre avec son professeur.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer une petite review, bouton en bas, mais vous êtes pas obligé de me faire enfermer pour folie, je me soigne maintenant lol...


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou! Je n'avais pas pensé à faire une suite, mais puisqu'on me l'a gentiment demandé, la voilà.

Petite mise au point : Comme je n'avais pas prévu de suite au départ, j'ai fait certaines erreurs de chronologie que je pensais sans conséquences, mais pour que mon histoire se tienne, je dois faire quelques mises aux points.

L'histoire se déroule durant la troisième année de Harry, il a donc 13 ans.

Harry connaît l'Occlumencie et la Légimencie(ne me demandez pas comment) mais ne les maîtrise pas.

Harry a de la potion de Félix Félicis (probablement achetée à Pré-au-Lard)

Merci à ma correctrice Fumseck

Bonne Lecture!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV de Rogue**

Les derniers propos de Potter m'ont énormément surpris. Comment serait-il possible que ce jeune impertinent ne m'en veuille pas pour les fois où je l'ai humilié, rabaissé et puni injustement? Il serait prêt à ce que je devienne un père pour lui? Après tout ce que je lui ai déjà fait, il me ferait confiance? J'en doute énormément.

Je dois avouer que d'avoir cette conversation m'a soulagé, même si les souvenirs qu'elle a fait rejaillir m'ont perturbé. Je ne suis vraiment pas certain que ce jeune est assez mature, pour que je me permette d'avoir une autre discussion un jour à ce sujet. Même s'il ne l'a pas dit, je suis certain que la vision qu'il avait de son père, a été terriblement ternie et que ça l'a affecté. Il va sûrement finir par m'accuser de vouloir à tout prix le blesser alors qu'en fait, je sais que je ne lui ai dit que la vérité. Mais ne dit-on pas que toute vérité est bonne à dire? Et de toute façon, je ne crois pas que je pourrais être un père pour lui. Je ne crois pas que j'ai la patience pour supporter les nombreux manquements aux règles et les insolences d'un adolescent tel que Potter. Surtout que dans son cas, on dirait qu'il attire les bêtises autant que le miel attire les ours.

Mais d'un autre coté, je devrais peut-être lui laisser une chance. Peut-être pourrait-il s'avérer être un bon fils, avec une bonne éducation. Quoiqu'il est peut-être un peu tard, pour l'éduquer à son âge. Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais l'autorité voulue avec lui. Déjà qu'il me défie en tant qu'enseignant, qu'est-ce que ce serait en tant que père?

Maudit soit Dumbledore pour avoir insisté pour que je révèle toutes ces choses au garçon.

**POV de Harry**

Je suis vraiment surpris de ce que je viens d'apprendre et j'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus. Mais honnêtement je ne crois pas que si je vais simplement le voir et lui dire : « Coucou, pourriez-vous m'en dire plus? », il accepterait aussi facilement. C'est de Rogue qu'on parle après tout. Surtout qu'il agit bizarrement depuis notre conversation. Une journée il m'ignore totalement et le lendemain il m'engueule pour tout. Une journée je peux faire sauter mon chaudron sans conséquences et le lendemain même une potion parfaite me fait perdre des points. Malgré tout je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'idée, je veux vraiment en savoir plus sur mes parents… et sur lui aussi, puisqu'il était si près de ma mère.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV de Rogue**

Un matin lors du déjeuner, Albus me questionna pour savoir comment s'était déroulée ma conversation, avec Potter, quelques jours auparavant. Je lui lançai un grognement pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur, vraiment, à discuter de ça.

Voyons Severus, ce ne devait pas être si pire que ça!

Je ne crois toujours pas que c'était une bonne idée de révéler tout ça à Potter! ça lui donne maintenant une raison de plus pour être irritant!

Je ne crois pas qu'Harry veuille vraiment paraître irritant à vos yeux! Avez-vous déjà essayé de lui parler et de le comprendre réellement?

Soupir Albus, c'est un gamin imbu de lui-même qui croit que le monde tourne autour de sa petite personne. Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait changer que je discute encore plus avec lui.

Vous êtes de mauvaise fois Severus, me dit-il avec amusement. Laissez-lui une chance.

Je me levai en laissant entendre un dernier grognement et quittai vers les cachots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque j'arrivai à mon local, je vis le trio Gryffondor qui discutait.

Harry, tu es certain que ça va? Demanda Ron, tu es bizarre depuis que tu es revenu de ta dernière retenue avec Rogue.

Je vais bien Ron, arrête de me le demander.

Tu n'as pas l'air présent Harry, dit Hermione, comme si tes pensées étaient à des kilomètres d'ici.

Je vais bien, dit fermement Harry en pesant chacun de ses mots. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien essayer de passer au moins un cours de potions sans perdre de point et réussir ma décoction.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent stupéfait, Harry était vraiment différent, et leurs cachait quelque chose, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi. Depuis le temps qu'ils le connaissent, ils savent qu'il vaut mieux de ne pas insister trop lorsque leur ami est dans cet état. Ils rentrèrent donc dans le local de potion et décidèrent de s'asseoir ensemble, et de laisser Harry seul pour ne pas aggraver l'irritation dont il faisait preuve en ce moment.

Dès que la potion du jour fut inscrite au tableau, je vis Potter la commencer consciencieusement. Tout le long du cours, je fus surpris de voir qu'il ne se laissait pas déconcentrer par ce qui se passait autour de lui, contrairement à son habitude. Malheureusement pour lui, ses talents en potion n'étaient pas suffisant pour la concoction difficile qu'il avait à préparer ce jour-là. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, sa potion n'était pas de la bonne texture ni de la bonne couleur. Mais je ne savais plus comment réagir devant lui maintenant qu'il savait, donc j'ignorai son mauvais résultat sans dire un commentaire.

Ça faisait près d'une semaine que je ne savais plus comment agir avec le garçon. Je pris donc le risque de pénétrer son esprit pour découvrir exactement ce qu'il avait pu dire à ses deux amis, ce qu'il pensait de moi. Je fus surpris de constater qu'il n'en n'avait pas glissé un mot et qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention non plus. Je décelai aussi une tristesse dans le jeune homme et je me senti légèrement honteux de le juger aussi durement. Il ne m'en voulait pas et souhaitait un rapprochement. Albus avait peut-être raison, peut-être devrais-je lui laisser une chance.

Je me résignai donc à aller demander conseil à mon supérieur puisque c'était lui-même qui m'avait encouragé à laisser une chance au jeune homme.

Que puis-je pour vous Severus ? me demanda-t-il dès que j'eu franchi la porte de son bureau.

J'hésitai un peu, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet de ma visite. Il le remarqua et sourit, je ne saurai jamais vraiment comment mais le vieux fou devinait toujours tout.

Vous voulez savoir comment vous devriez réagir avec Harry, n'est-ce pas?

Vos suppositions sont exactes Albus.

Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à venir en parler aujourd'hui, et non avant, Severus?

Je lui expliquai alors la réaction de Potter face à ma confession, la discrétion qu'il avait eu de ne pas en discuter avec ses camarades et la tristesse que j'avais perçu ainsi que son désir pour un rapprochement.

Je ne peux pas prendre la décision pour vous, je peux simplement vous aider y voir plus clair. Vous souvenez-vous, Severus, de notre premier entretien lorsque vous avez demandé à changer de camps?

Bien sur que je m'en rappelle.

Alors lorsque vous prendrez votre décision concernant Harry, souvenez-vous des propos que vous m'aviez tenu à l'époque.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flash Back**

_Qu'elles sont vos véritables motivations pour vouloir vous joindre à nous aujourd'hui? demanda Albus._

_Je n'aime pas la vie que je suis obligé de mener présentement et je sais que si mon Maître apprend que j'aime une femme, il me le fera payer cher. Il voudra sûrement s'attaquer à eux pour m'atteindre. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas qu'elle souffre, ni elle, ni son enfant, ni celui qu'elle porte. Je veux les protéger à tout prix._

_Seriez-vous prêt à devenir espion pour notre camp?_

_N'importe quoi, tant que Lily et Harry sont en sécurité. Je suis même prêt à mourir pour eux._

**Fin du Flash Back**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous seriez, de plus, un bon guide pour lui si vous y mettiez les efforts nécessaires, me dit Albus. Harry n'a jamais connu son père et n'en n'a jamais eu non plus. Vous pourriez remplir ce rôle. Surtout avec Sirius Black en liberté, vous pourriez être rassurant et protecteur pour lui.

Vous croyez vraiment Albus que je puisse remplir le rôle de père auprès de Potter?

Pourquoi pas Severus?

Voyons ça fait plus de deux ans que je le rabaisse, l'humilie et que je le traite plus sévèrement.

Un enfant passe plus facilement pardessus une injustice qu'un adulte. Montrez lui que vous pouvez l'aimer et il vous aimera en retour. Il a réellement besoin de savoir qu'il est aimé, apprécié et accepté. Ce sont toutes des choses qu'il n'a pas connues jusqu'à présent.

Que voulez-vous dire, demandais-je au directeur, il n'a pas sa famille moldue qui le gâte et le comble, le traitant comme un petit prince?

Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais à lui. Mais je peux te confier que lorsque nous lui avons envoyé sa lettre pour Poudlard la première fois, nous l'avons adressé à Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Pardon? Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce que le directeur venait de me dire!

Demandez à Harry, ce ne serait pas très aimable de ma part de vous révéler ce que lui-même n'a jamais dit à personne. Je trahirais sa confiance en le faisant.

Sur ces derniers mots, Albus baissa les yeux sur des parchemins posés devant lui de façon à me faire comprendre que la conversation était maintenant terminée. C'est avec ce conseil perturbant en tête que je repartis vers mon bureau pour finir mes réflexions. Évidemment, l'attitude à prendre s'imposait par elle-même si j'agissais en accord avec mes souvenirs, mais je voulais être vraiment certain que je n'aurais aucun regret face à mon choix, aussi pénible que la situation puisse le devenir un jour. Surtout que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de revenir sur ma position, soit j'acceptais Potter, soit je continuais comme je l'avais toujours fait. Mais la grosse question, qui me faisait hésiter encore, était de savoir si j'étais réellement près pour devenir père! Père d'un enfant devenu adolescent, habitué à défier l'autorité et toutes les règles. Ces dernières années, je n'ai pas vraiment fait preuve de compréhension envers les enfants et je ne sais pas si je réussirais à le faire convenablement avec un enfant que je devrais considérer comme le mien.

C'est en sachant que Lily aurait voulu que je prenne soin de son fils que je pris une plume et un parchemin pour demander à Pot… non, Harry, je devrai m'y habituer, de venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau après le souper.

Il était temps pour moi d'agir en adulte et de cesser de voir sans cesse James au travers d'un jeune homme qui, à part le physique, n'était pas vraiment comme lui. Je dois laisser de coté ma rancœur et apprendre à accepter l'enfant, qui aurait été comme mien si un certain soir d'Halloween la mort n'avait pas frappé. Ma décision était prise, j'aurai une conversation avec le garçon et lui offrirai tout ce que je peux, reste maintenant à voir ce que lui en pense!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, dès que possible, je vous envoie la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre, la discussion entre Rogue et Potter.

Merci pour toutes les reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant et motivant et désolé si je n'ai pas répondu personnellement, mais il y a comme un léger « bug » avec ffn et on ne me permettait pas de vous répondre.

Merci aussi à ma correctrice adorée, Fumseck.

Bonne Lecture!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lors du repas, un hibou se posa devant Harry. Ce dernier détacha le bout de parchemin qui y était accroché et le lu.

_Rendez-vous à 20h dans mon bureau. Nous avons une conversation à terminer._

_Severus Rogue_

Harry s'interrogea sur les intentions de son enseignant, la dernière fois, il ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir en discuter plus. Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude?

Ron et Hermione, quand à eux, le regardait en attendant qu'il veuille bien leur donner des explications. Voyant qu'Harry ne parlait pas, Hermione le questionna.

- Tu vas enfin nous dire ce qui ce passe?

- Y'a rien à dire, répondit le brun en rangeant le message.

- Rogue ne te convoque sûrement pas inutilement, alors explique nous un peu, réclama Ron.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous explique? Rogue veut avoir une conversation avec moi et je n'en sais pas plus.

- Mais on est supposé être tes amis Harry, tu peux tout nous dire, essaya Hermione.

- Des amis? Des amis?... Harry était hors de lui… Des véritables amis ne vous harcèlent pas et comprennent lorsque vous ne désirez pas dévoiler certaines choses.

Harry se leva et quitta la grande salle sous le regard perplexe de ses deux acolytes.

Un enseignant cependant n'avait pas manqué la scène qui venait de se dérouler à la table des Gryffondor.

**Pov Rogue**

La stupidité de Weasley et Granger m'étonnera toujours. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi Pot… Harry s'entête à côtoyer ses deux-là. Il aurait tant à gagner à fréquenter des personnes de qualités comme Drago(si tu met Rogue, il faut mettre Drago et pas un nom francophone et un anglophone) et certains autres Serpentard. S'il accepte d'être mon fils, je finirai sûrement par lui faire comprendre la mauvaise influence qu'ont sur lui les gens de sa maison. Peut-être même que Pot… Harry, accepterait de changer de maison et venir s'installer à Serpentard. Faut que je pense à lui demander.

Je vais aller me préparer à le recevoir. Il me reste quarante-cinq minutes avant qu'il arrive et je dois me calmer un peu avant de le voir. Ses deux stupides comparses m'ont réellement joué sur les nerfs.

_35 minutes plus tard…_

Toc Toc Toc

?Pot… Harry serait en avance? Surprenant!

- Entrez, dis-je sans lever le regard de la copie que j'étais en train de corriger.

J'entends la porte ouvrir, puis se refermer. Ensuite des pas qui se dirigent vers moi, mais je devine très bien que ce n'est pas celui que j'attendais. Je lève la tête et regarde la personne devant moi.

- Minerva, que puis-je pour vous? demandais-je, un peu surpris de la voir dans mon bureau.

- Albus m'a parlé de votre démarche concernant Harry Potter, me dit-elle. Je suis venu m'assurer que ce n'est pas dans un espoir de vengeance que vous désirez vous rapprocher de lui.

- Mes raisons pour me rapprocher de lui ne vous concernent pas. Et vous devriez faire un peu plus confiance au directeur, il m'a donné son accord et cela devrait vous suffire.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire souffrir le garçon. Et ne profitez pas de vos rencontres pour vous amuser à enlever des points inutilement à ma maison.

- Tous les points que j'ai enlevés à Potter ont toujours été justifiés. Si vous arrêtiez un peu de le chouchouter, peut-être que vous le verriez tel qu'il est vraiment.

- Je ne le chouchoute pas, c'est un enfant qui a vécu des choses difficiles et je le traite comme tel. Tandis que vous, vous ne voyez que l'image de James en lui et vous vous vengez de son père à travers lui. Je vous aurai à l'œil. Ne vous avisez pas de le faire souffrir.

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai eu votre avertissement, répondis-je de la façon sarcastique qui est mienne, je vous demande de sortir. J'attends un étudiant dans quelques minutes.

C'est une Minerva offusquée et marmonnant quelques choses ressemblant à « Je vais avertir Albus » que je vis sortir de mon bureau. Quelques instants après, je fis rentrer Pot… Harry et l'invitai à s'asseoir. Je fus surpris de voir que je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise, et lui non plus. La soirée s'annonçait plus difficile que ce que j'avais prévu.

- Potter, débutais-je, notre dernier entretien m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir. Lorsque tu es parti, tu as dit ne pas avoir de père et accepter un rapprochement avec moi. Si tu penses toujours que ce soit possible, nous pouvons en discuter. C'est pour ça que je t'ai convoqué aujourd'hui. Par contre, si tu as changé d'idée, nous ne perdrons pas notre temps, nous en finirons là et tu pourras retourner à ton dortoir.

Je sais que j'ai été un peu brusque, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être doux avec un étudiant. Je vois dans son regard qu'il est sur ses gardes, qu'il hésite, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude avoir. Je dois absolument changer mon approche avec lui rapidement si je veux qu'il me fasse un peu confiance.

- Allons Pot… Harry, je veux simplement discuter. Es-tu d'accord?

**Pov Harry**

Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu. Il m'a appelé par mon prénom. Ce n'est pas Rogue, c'est sûrement un imposteur qui se fait passer pour lui. Qui sait, peut-être un serviteur de Voldemort qui veut m'amadouer pour m'amener à son Maître. Il me regarde en attendant ma réponse, je dois y aller subtilement si je veux faire échouer son plan.

- Que voulez-vous savoir professeur? demandais-je durement.

**Pov Rogue**

Non mais il se croit tout permis celui-là. Oser me parler de la sorte.

- Changez de ton Potter, lui ordonnais-je. Ce n'est pas parce vous avez déjà vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, que vous avez la permission de me parler de la sorte. Descendez de votre piédestal un peu, je crois que votre célébrité vous monte un peu trop à la tête. Si les autres enseignants vous permettent de telles insubordinations c'est leur droit, moi je ne les accepte pas.

- Désolé professeur, me répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez dit vouloir un père alors que vous avez une famille, votre oncle et votre tante je crois, qui s'occupent de vous, vous chouchoutent et gâtent. N'êtes-vous pas bien avec eux?

- Si vous le dites!

- Pot… Harry, si vous voulez que l'on ait une conversation civilisée, il va falloir me faire confiance et être un peu plus honnête. Expliquez-moi ce que le directeur voulait dire lorsqu'il m'a dit vous avoir envoyé une lettre dans le placard sous l'escalier?

Je crois que je viens de dire une bêtise, son regard c'est voilé d'amertume lorsque j'ai évoqué le placard.

- Alors vous m'expliquez? Lui demandais-je à nouveau.

- C'est là que je dormais jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma première lettre de Poudlard, me dit-il dans un murmure.

- Pour avoir un placard en guise de chambre, vous deviez habiter un immense manoir?

- … non, une simple maison, répondit-il, toujours à voix basse.

- Voyons, ne soyez pas aussi condescendant avec moi, je veux la vérité.

- LA VÉRITÉ… LA VÉRITÉ…C'EST CE QUE JE M'EFFORCE DE VOUS DIRE. J'AI VÉCU DANS MON PETIT PLACARD SOUS L'ESCALIER JUSQU'À CE QUE JE REÇOIVE MA LETTRE DE POUDLARD, ENSUITE ON M'A DONNÉ LA DEUXIÈME CHAMBRE DE MON COUSIN DUDLEY… ET POUR ME VETIR JE N'AI TOUJOURS EU QUE LES VIEUX VÊTEMENTS DE MON COUSIN ET J'ÉTAIS UN FARDEAU POUR EUX… DÈS QUE J'AI EU L'AGE DE MARCHER, J'AI DU DEVENIR LEUR SERVITEUR, FAISANT LE MÉNAGE ET LES REPAS…J'AI TOUJOURS ÉTÉ UN MONSTRE POUR EUX… VOUS LA VOULIEZ LA VÉRITÉ, VOUS L'AVEZ MAINTENANT.

Durant sa crise de colère, des fioles et des bocaux explosèrent. C'est la première fois que je le voyais si choqué et perdre le contrôle de sa magie ainsi. Honnêtement je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir poussé à bout de la sorte. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait été traité comme un prince dans sa jeunesse. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai plus important à faire que de m'interroger, je dois calmer le gamin avant que mon bureau disparaisse complètement sous sa magie.

- Harry, calme-toi un peu, je ne pouvais pas savoir, j'ai toujours pensé le contraire.

Sa magie se résorba, mais il était tout tremblant et il fini par s'évanouir. Je le pris donc dans mes bras, l'emmenai dans mes appartements ou je le déposai sur mon lit. Je veux qu'il se repose et qu'il régénère un peu sa magie. Ensuite, j'allai à ma cheminée contacter Albus pour avoir des explications, pourquoi il a laissé Potter là-bas, dans de telles conditions?

- Il était nourrit, logé et vêtit. Il avait le principal et c'était le seul endroit sécuritaire pour lui à l'époque. Il pouvait bénéficier de la protection de sa mère en demeurant là, me répondit Albus lorsque je l'interrogeai.

- Il n'a pas eu d'enfance, il a été traité comme un elfe de maison. C'est indigne de n'importe quel enfant. Comment avez-vous pu le laisser là tout en sachant les traitements qu'il recevait?

- Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux Severus. Je ne pouvais pas le prendre avec moi et pour sa protection j'ai fait ce que je croyais le mieux.

- C'est décidé Albus, je vais l'adopter moi, et je vais lui offrir une bien meilleure vie.

- Je suis content de votre décision Severus, c'est tout à votre honneur, me dit-il avant de sortir.

C'est ignoble de laisser un gamin vivre dans de telles conditions. Un enfant devrait avoir le droit à une enfance heureuse, un bon départ dans la vie. Même si j'ai toujours eu en horreur James Potter et que son fils lui ressemble énormément physiquement, je désapprouve totalement ce que son oncle et sa tante lui ont fait vivre. Dès qu'il se réveillera, je lui annoncerai qu'il n'aura plus jamais à revoir ces odieuses personnes. J'espère simplement qu'il acceptera aisément la nouvelle. En attendant, je commence à faire les démarches nécessaires pour l'adoption de Pot… Harry.

**Pov Harry**

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et les referme aussitôt. J'ai extrêmement mal à la tête. J'essais de me souvenir ce qu'il c'est passé. Je me souviens d'avoir hurlé sur Rogue et ensuite c'est le vide. Est-ce qu'il m'a lancé un sort pour me punir? De plus, ou suis-je? Je ne sens pas l'odeur particulière de l'infirmerie et le lit est drôlement plus confortable que ceux où Pomfresh m'installe habituellement.

Je sens quelqu'un approcher. J'essais de réouvrir les yeux à nouveau.

- Bien dormi Harry?

Je reconnais cette voix, c'est celle de Rogue. Je panique, il est beaucoup trop calme pour que je m'en sorte vivant. Je le regarde et essaye de me lever, mais j'en suis incapable, ma tête me martèle beaucoup trop.

- Ne te lève pas toute suite Harry, me dit-il en me tendant un verre. Prends cette potion, tu as utilisé beaucoup trop d'énergie magique, tu dois reprendre des forces.

Depuis quand me parle-t-il de façon civilisée lui? Que s'est-il passé?

Je prends quand même le verre et en vide son contenu rapidement. C'est vraiment infecte, comme la majorité des potions que j'ai eu à prendre jusqu'à présent. Mais les effets sont bénéfiques, mon mal de tête disparaît instantanément.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien, me dit-il. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais j'aimerais que tu restes calme et que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout.

J'acquiesce de la tête, trop curieux de voir ce qu'il veut me dire, mais en même temps un peu anxieux puisqu'il est beaucoup trop serein. J'espère que ce n'est pas mauvais signe.

**Pov Rogue**

Je ne sais pas comment annoncer au jeune homme que je me prépare à l'adopter. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il acceptera la nouvelle. Je sais que je l'ai souvent humilié et rabaissé dans le passé. Je souhaite simplement qu'il me donne une nouvelle chance de me faire valoir à ses yeux. Je m'assois près de lui sur le lit et prends une grande inspiration avant de lui dire :

- Harry, j'ai décidé de prendre les démarches nécessaires pour t'adopter. Tu vas devenir mon fils.

Je fais une pause et je tente de percevoir ce qu'il en pense. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un scroutt à pétard à point bleu, il a les yeux ronds de stupéfaction.

- Ce que tu m'as révélé sur les moldus chargés de toi m'a réellement choqué. Aucun enfant ne mérite ce que tu as vécu. Je vais essayer d'être un bon père pour toi. Mais tu dois me laisser une chance, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant et j'ai parfois des difficultés à comprendre tout de l'enfance. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Il ne me répond pas verbalement, mais à sa réaction j'en déduis qu'il est d'accord et même que ça ferait bien son affaire. Il s'est jeté dans mes bras et m'a serré contre lui. Décidément, j'ai beaucoup à apprendre sur les réactions des jeunes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prochain chapitre : Démarches d'adoption et Réaction de Ron et Hermione...

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, un petit clique sur le bouton en bas à gauche.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma fic, démarches d'adoption et réactions de Ron et Hermione.

Merci pour les reviews et merci aussi à ma fabuleuse correctrice, Fumseck.

Bonne Lecture!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pov Rogue**

Maintenant que Harry a accepté que je l'adopte, je dois faire les démarches. Je veux faire la procédure le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne change d'idée. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Je dois faire une demande au ministère, avec au moins deux personnes me recommandant. Pour ça, Albus se porte garant et il a aussi réussi à convaincre Minerva, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment, donc c'est réglé. Et je dois aussi aller voir les anciens tuteurs de Potter et leurs faire signer le document. À voir la réaction de mon futur fils, c'est cette dernière signature qui va être la plus pénible à obtenir. Nous avons décidé d'y aller à trois, Albus, Harry et moi pour avoir la signature. Harry doit y être absolument présent puisque les documents le concernent et Albus y sera pour les assurer que je saurai prendre soin de leur neveu. Mais à voir comment ils considéraient Potter je doute fortement qu'ils s'opposent à son adoption. C'est plutôt de les faire signer un document magique qui sera difficile.

- Vous êtes prêt à partir Harry, Severus? demanda Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver dans mon bureau.

- Oui Monsieur, dit le plus jeune d'une voix anxieuse.

- Calme-toi Harry, lui demandais-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Tout ira très bien et dès qu'ils auront signé les documents, tu seras rendu mon fils.

- Merci encore professeur de ce que vous faites pour moi.

- Harry, s'il te plaît ! Arrête de m'appeler professeur. Je vais devenir ton père, tu peux m'appeler par mon nom.

- Désolé Severus, me dit-il en baissant le regard.

Je m'en veux vraiment en voyant son attitude d'avoir été si salaud avec lui avant. Je dois gagner sa confiance et essayer de le rassurer le plus possible si je veux pouvoir établir une relation agréable avec lui.

- Partons toute suite, dit sagement Albus, nous ramenant à la réalité et brisant ce moment intimidant. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nous avons transplané dans la rue près de la demeure des Dursley. Lorsque Albus frappa à la porte, c'est un gamin aussi gros qu'un Éruptif(1) qui ouvra.

- Bonjour jeune homme, annonça Albus, pouvons-nous rencontrer tes parents s'il vous plaît?

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaa, hurla le mastodonte, ce sont eux, les gens de son espèce sont arrivés.

Je fis alors, au gros insolent, un regard meurtrier, il devint blanc comme un drap et se sauva aussitôt. Nous pénétrâmes alors dans la maison et celui que je reconnus, comme le père du gras double qui nous avait ouvert, nous indiqua le chemin jusqu'au salon où l'on s'installa confortablement le temps que la maîtresse de maison apporte les rafraîchissements.

Après que Harry nous eûmes présenté, nous débutions la conversation par quelques questions dont je voulais des réponses. Je demandai à voir l'endroit où dormait mon futur fils ! On me fit visiter la minuscule chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Je demandai aussi à voir le fameux placard, c'est le visage rouge de colère que l'oncle me montra le dérisoire coin sale. Juste à mon regard, Vernon sut qu'il avait fait une immense erreur en plaçant le garçon là.

Ensuite, Albus sortit les documents officiels d'adoption. Et leur expliqua ce qu'il contenait et comment procéder.

- Nous serons enfin débarrassés de cette erreur de la nature Pétunia !

C'était la phrase de trop! Il n'aurait jamais du dire ça devant moi. Je me levai instantanément, sachant très bien que je suis plus imposant dans cette position. Je jetai sur lui le pire des regards et je lui dis de ma voix la plus menaçante :

**- Vous êtes un horrible monstre, vous ne méritez même pas de vivre après ce que vous avez fait subir à Harry. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous en débarrasser, comme vous le dites si bien, mais pour le soulager de votre emprise malsaine et inhumaine. Je vous conseille donc de signer le plus rapidement possible pour que nous puissions partir au plus vite loin de votre présence infecte. **

Je crois bien que mon petit discours a plu à Albus puisqu'une légère lueur d'amusement passa dans son regard. Il indiqua où signer aux deux incapables qui avaient auparavant la garde du jeune homme. Et dès que la signature fut appliquée sur le document nous quittâmes la maison et nous retournâmes à Poudlard.

- Harry, je vais annoncer ce soir au repas, la nouvelle de ton adoption, dit Albus. Mais je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu l'annonces avant à Mlle Granger et M. Weasley. Je suis certain qu'ils comprendront et qu'ils préfèrent l'apprendre de toi. Quant à moi, je vais aller toute suite déposer les documents au ministère pour que l'adoption soit officielle. Bonne journée vous deux.

- Merci Albus et bonne journée vous aussi.

- Merci Monsieur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pov Harry**

Comment je vais faire pour leur annoncer que je vais maintenant avoir Rogue comme père ? Celui qui nous a le plus défavorisé, rabaissé et qui se moque de nous constamment. Hermione finira sûrement par comprendre, mais pour ce qui est de Ron… J'espère que ça ne brisera pas notre amitié, qu'il ne s'amusera pas à me ridiculiser à cause de mon nouveau père.

Je leur ais donné rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, ils devraient arriver dans moins de cinq minutes. Mais le temps semble figé et passe étrangement lentement, sûrement à cause de l'anxiété qui m'habite en ce moment.

La porte s'ouvre, mon cœur arrête de battre.

- Bonjour Harry, tu désirais nous parler, me demande Hermione.

- Heu… Oui… Venez…, je ne sais plus par ou commencer, comment le dire.

- Harry, tu es comme mon frère, me dit Ron. Allez, dis-nous ce qui se passe. Tu es tellement différent ces derniers jours.

- On est là pour t'aider, compléta mon amie.

- Voilà, me décidais-je enfin à dire, c'est que je vais être adopté.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle Harry, s'exclama la brune.

- Par qui? Questionna le rouquin.

- Ben… par Rogue, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux, ayant peur de leurs réactions.

- …

**- QUOI?** Mais Harry, c'est horrible… Il va en profiter pour t'humilier et te blesser… Il va…

C'est justement ce que je redoutais. La réaction excessive de Ron. Sa tendance à toujours tout exagérer. Et son manque d'ouverture d'esprit. Il ne m'a même pas demandé comment je me sentais face à ça, non, il a paniqué immédiatement.

- Harry… Harry… tu m'écoutes?

Oups, Hermione me parlait, mais j'étais tellement concentré dans mes pensées que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

- Désolé Hermione, tu disais?

- Je veux savoir comment tu prends la nouvelle? Si ça te plait que Rogue t'adopte?

- Ben… Il n'est pas si pire qu'il en a l'air, expliquais-je, et je suis certain qu'il ne me fera aucun mal Ron. Et puis s'il y avait du danger avec lui, Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

- Harry? Il t'a drogué c'est certain ou même peut-être qu'il t'a ensorcelé, dit Ron horrifié. Tu parles de Rogue comme s'il était gentil, je te rappelle que c'est un homme qui te déteste hautement.

- Ron, laisse Harry expliquer au moins, fit Hermione en tentant de le calmer.

- Merci Hermione…

Je leurs expliquai tout depuis la fameuse retenue ou Rogue m'avait fait ces révélations. Mais je ne leur dévoila pas ce qu'étaient les confidences, par respect pour mon nouveau père qui ne voudrait sûrement pas qu'elles soient étalées à tous.

Lorsque nous descendîmes pour le repas, Hermione avait compris et accepté la situation. Par contre Ron avait toujours le même air horrifié que lorsque nous nous étions trouvés face à Aragog l'année précédente. Et lorsque le directeur fit l'annonce de l'adoption, les murmures furent terribles. Certains criaient au scandale de me laisser avec un tel homme alors que du coté des Serpentard, les fils de mangemorts surtout, souriaient en disant que Rogue me livrerait au Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'enfin on serait débarrassé de moi.

C'était tellement insupportable de les entendre, que je n'ai pas été capable de manger. Donc je me levai et sorti pour me diriger vers la tour d'astronomie dans l'espoir d'être un peu seul. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui arriva, en fait, j'ai trouvé mieux…

**Pov Rogue**

Bande de barbare, d'insupportables gamins, abominables mômes… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de plaindre un gosse mais là, c'est plus fort que moi. Après avoir appris ce que Potter avait du vivre je me sens touché et je ressens un besoin de le protéger. Pourquoi serait-il mal que j'aie décidé d'adopter Potter ! Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il a vécu, vous avez été choyés et gâtés, vous avez vos parents qui vous aiment. Pourquoi lui refuser le même plaisir? Simplement parce qu'il a la célébrité, célébrité qu'il ne veut pas d'ailleurs.

Je vois Harry quitter, je sais qu'il est triste, je n'aime pas ça. Je me lève pour le suivre, le silence se fait dans la grande salle tandis que je la traverse. Heureusement que je fais encore trembler de peur les étudiants au point qu'ils se taisent devant moi, sinon je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu me retenir de leur jeter un sort.

- Harry, appelais-je.

Il arrêta sa marche et se retourna sans me regarder, mais je pus voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Je me rapprochai de lui et lui mis une main sur l'épaule pour le consoler.

- Viens, suis-moi, nous serons mieux dans mes appartements, l'invitais-je.

Il hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord et me suivi silencieusement. Tout au long du chemin, je cherchai un moyen de le mettre en confiance et de le rassurer. J'aurais voulu que tout aille pour le mieux mais je crois que c'était trop demander. Les enfants sont tellement cruels parfois.

Rendu dans mon salon il se laissa choir sur le sofa et ses larmes coulèrent encore plus sur ses joues. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire ou quoi dire. Je le laissai aller quelques instants, puis n'en pouvant plus, je me rapprochai de lui et lui dis :

- Harry, parle stp. Je sais que la situation est pénible et que les commentaires des étudiants étaient blessants. Mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

C'est alors qu'il se jeta encore une fois dans mes bras et qu'il me surprit à nouveau. Comment pouvait-il me faire une confiance avec ce que je lui avais déjà fait par le passé? En tout cas, l'important était que je ne le blesse plus jamais. Je passai mes bras autour de lui et le serrai contre moi.

- Même Ron n'accepte pas, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

J'étais déchiré par ses propos. Je savais qu'à l'adolescence l'opinion des amis était très importante et que le refus du rouquin était comme un coup de poignard pour mon nouveau fils. Ma colère voulait que j'aille immédiatement Avada Kadavériser Weasley mais ma raison me dictait que Harry n'apprécierait pas vraiment. Alors je le serrai encore plus fort contre moi, puis, je lui dis :

- Si tu veux, tu peux dormir ici au lieu de retourner à ton dortoir. Tu pourras être tranquille et tu n'aurais pas à entendre les commentaires de tes camarades.

Il leva la tête et me regarda pour la première fois depuis le repas. J'essayai de lui faire un sourire pour l'apaiser, mais je crois que ça plutôt eu l'air d'une grimace puisqu'il est parti à rire. Au moins il ne pleure plus, c'est ce qui compte.

Je l'accompagne alors qu'il va chercher ses choses dans son dortoir et nous allons avertir Minerva et Albus pour ne pas qu'ils le cherchent. Ensuite nous revenons à nos appartements où je l'installe dans une chambre que j'ai prévue pour lui.

Je le regarde s'endormir et je m'interroge, à savoir comment la prochaine journée ira? Quelle sera la réaction des étudiants dans les cours? Comment gérera-t-il les choses? Et Weasley pourra-t-il enfin accepter où il continuera à faire du tort à mon fils?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Éruptif : animal africain qui peut être confondu avec un rhinocéros. Sa corne peut transpercer presque n'importe quelle matière et elle contient une sécrétion mortelle qui fait exploser l'objet ou l'animal ciblé. (Source : encyclopédie Harry Potter)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, n'oubliez pas d'envoyer vos commentaires en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas…


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le cinquième chapitre… Encore des réactions et la vie en classe…

Merci pour les reviews encourageantes… et un immense merci à ma correctrice si géniale, Fumseck.

Note : _en italique vous trouverez un passage du livre « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban »_

Bonne Lecture!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Harry se senti rassuré par la réaction de certain de ses enseignants, dont la majorité ne montra aucun changement d'attitude à son égard. Chacun avait profité de son cours pour lui passer des petits commentaires sur sa nouvelle condition.

En métamorphose par exemple, Minerva lui avait fait comprendre que la nouvelle situation ne lui permettrait pas d'avoir de passe-droit et que son niveau d'attention devrait être impeccable pour réussir.

En DCFM, le professeur Lupin lui précisa que tous ses devoirs devraient être remis à temps et bien fait. Qu'il devait faire ses recherches lui-même et non se faire aider par son père, pour une justice envers les autres étudiants.

En Divination, le professeur Trelawney, toujours égale à elle-même, prédit la mort d'Harry, mais cette fois, sous les soins de « l'horripilant professeur de Potions ». Bref, tous les étudiants présents durant ce cours purent découvrir l'hostilité qui existait entre les deux enseignants.

Par contre, du coté des étudiants, la nouvelle ne passa pas aussi bien. Partout où il passait, Harry entendait les murmures malveillants que plusieurs proféraient à son propos. Ce qui le blessait le plus, étaient les railleries de ses camarades de dortoir. Ron lui demanda s'il avait l'intention de se graisser les cheveux pour ressembler à son nouveau père, Dean lui envoya une magnifique droite sur le nez en lui disant que comme ça il aurait un air de famille avec Rogue et Seamus, quant à lui, métamorphosa la couleur de ses vêtements pour qu'ils soient tous noir. Neville alla jusqu'à le surnommer « le faux-Gryffondor »

Mais chose surprenante, aucun Serpentard ne lui fit de plaisanteries malveillantes. Sûrement parce qu'ils savaient ce qui en coûtait de déplaire à leur directeur de maison et d'engendrer son courroux. Ils se contentaient de passer de vagues commentaires.

Lorsque la journée de classe se termina, Harry alla se réfugier dans sa nouvelle chambre et pleura énormément. Il n'était plus vraiment certain que ce fut une bonne décision que son professeur l'adopte. Il se sentait maintenant encore plus rejeté que lorsqu'il habitait avec les Dursley.

Quand vint le temps d'aller manger dans la grande salle, Harry refusa de sortir de sa chambre, prétextant ne pas avoir faim. Lorsque Rogue essaya de le questionner pour savoir ce qui se passait et qui lui avait déformé le nez, Harry, en parfait petit Gryffondor courageux et loyal, refusa de lui dire quoique ce soit. Répondant seulement que tout s'arrangerait avec le temps.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pov Rogue**

Je hais les gamins, ils sont si cruels et barbares entre eux. Si seulement je pouvais savoir qui a osé toucher à mon fils, il se ferait expulser sur le champ. Pourquoi faut-il que Harry ait la stupidité des Gryffondor en voulant protéger inutilement ceux qui le blesse? Qu'il arrête un peu de vouloir à tout prix jouer au héro impénétrable. Je sais bien que ce ne peut pas être ceux de ma maison qui l'attaquent de la sorte. Jamais ils n'oseraient me provoquer ainsi. C'est sûrement ces stupides collègues et probablement que Weasley fait partie du groupe des persécuteurs. Comme Harry ne veut rien dire, je vais devoir agir avec ruse pour faire arrêter les attaques envers lui.

- Avant de commencer le cours, j'aimerais mettre une chose au clair, dis-je à la classe dont Harry faisait parti. J'ai entendu depuis deux jours, plusieurs insultes, injures et railleries à propos de ma décision d'adopter Potter. Je n'en accepterai plus aucune. Et pour être certain que vous saisissiez bien le message, vous devrez me remettre au début du prochain cours, cinq parchemins sur le respect et son utilité.

Comme je m'y attendais, plusieurs se mettent à grognasser mais je ne les laisserai pas faire.

- Silence… Au prochain commentaire je double le travail… Évidemment, Harry, tu n'as pas à faire le travail puisque les propos malveillants te concernaient aussi.

C'est à ce moment que Weasley montra son imbécillité au reste de la classe.

- Comme c'est pratique d'être le fils à papa, hein Potter, murmura-t-il à Harry.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, j'ai l'ouie très fine.

- Weasley, pour votre insolence, vous me remettrez dix rouleaux de parchemin et je vous donne en plus une semaine de retenue avec Rusard… Y'en a-t-il d'autres qui aimeraient ajouter quelque chose avant que nous commencions le cours?

Un silence de mort régnait dans la classe, je crois que le message a très bien été compris.

**Fin du Pov Rogue**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le reste de la semaine se déroula plutôt calmement pour Harry. Il n'entendait plus aucun commentaire désobligeant sur son passage et aucun coup bas ne lui fut fait. Mais il n'était pas pour autant accepté parmi ses compagnons qui étaient autrefois ses amis. Seule Hermione discutait encore avec lui de temps à autre, lorsqu'il n'était pas isolé dans sa chambre.

Rogue voyait bien que Harry tendait à sombrer lentement vers une profonde dépression, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le jeune homme mangeait très peu, dormait très mal et s'enfermait de plus en plus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Même si Rogue avait signé son autorisation pour la sortie de Pré-au-lard, Harry préféra ne pas y aller. Il choisi de rester à l'école et de profiter de l'absence des autres pour pouvoir enfin sortir de sa chambre et se promener en toute tranquillité. Il rencontra le professeur Lupin qui l'invita dans sa classe avec comme prétexte de lui montrer le strangulot qu'il venait de recevoir.

_- C'est un démon des eaux, dit Lupin en contemplant le strangulot d'un air songeur. Nous n'aurons pas trop de mal avec lui. Il suffit de savoir briser son étreinte. Vous avez vu ses doigts extrêmement longs? Ils sont puissants, mais fragiles._

_Le strangulot montra ses dents, puis alla se réfugier sous un enchevêtrement d'herbes aquatiques._

_- Une tasse de thé? proposa Lupin en cherchant sa bouilloire des yeux. J'étais sur le point de m'en faire._

_- Je veux bien, répondit Harry, un peu gêné._

_Lupin tapota sa bouilloire avec sa baguette magique et un jet de vapeur jaillit aussitôt du bec verseur._

_- Asseyez-vous, dit Lupin qui souleva le couvercle d'une boîte poussiéreuse. Je n'ai malheureusement que des sachets, mais je crois que vous commencez à en avoir assez des feuilles de thé._

_Harry le regarda. Lupin avait les yeux rieurs._

_- Comment le savez-vous? demanda Harry._

_- C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a dit._

_Lupin lui donna une tasse ébréchée._

_- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas inquiet?_

_- Non, fit Harry._

- Et comment se passe votre nouvelle cohabitation avec votre nouveau père?

- Bien, murmura ce dernier, mais le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit et il baissa le regard.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse?

- Non, mentit Harry.

- La réaction des autres est parfois très blessante, n'est-ce pas? devina Lupin. En avez-vous discuté avec votre père? Souvent, il suffit de discuter avec une personne de confiance pour se sentir un peu mieux. Il n'est jamais bon de garder tout ça pour nous…

_Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte._

_- Entrez, dit Lupin_

_La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue entra. Il avait à la main un gobelet d'où s'élevait une légère fumée et s'immobilisa en voyant Harry._

_- Ah, Severus, dit Lupin avec un sourire. Merci beaucoup. Vous voulez bien le mettre sur mon bureau?_

_Rogue posa le gobelet sur le bureau en regardant alternativement Harry et Lupin._

_- Je montrais à Harry mon strangulot, dit Lupin d'un ton badin._

_- Fascinant, répondit Rogue sans jeter le moindre regard à la créature. Vous devriez boire ça tout de suite, Lupin._

_- C'est ce que je vais faire._

_- J'en ai fait tout un chaudron, poursuivit Rogue. Si vous en avez encore besoin…_

_- J'en reprendrai sans doute demain. Merci beaucoup, Severus._

_- Je vous en prie, répondit Rogue._

- Il est temps que je me remette au travail, Harry. Nous nous reverrons plus tard, dit Lupin. Tu devrais lui parler, rajouta-t-il plus bas pour que seul Harry entende. Il a l'air inquiet pour toi.

Severus et Harry sortirent ensemble du bureau du lycanthrope.

- De quoi parliez-vous? Questionna le plus vieux lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement.

- De mon adoption, répondit le plus jeune. Et il m'a dit que tu avais l'air inquiet pour moi.

- Bien sur que je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu ne manges plus, tu ne parles plus et tu t'enfermes constamment dans ta chambre en refusant de voir qui que ce soit. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour changer la situation.

Harry ne savait pas comment expliquer à son père que c'était justement là le problème. Mais en parfait Gryffondor courageux, il décida de dire simplement les choses, sachant que probablement il irriterait l'homme devant lui.

Harry expliqua toutes les insultes qu'il avait dû subir depuis le début de la semaine, sans toute fois préciser de qui elles venaient.

- Tu as changé depuis que tu m'as adopté… Tu punis les autres et tu leurs donnes des devoirs que je n'ai pas à faire. Certains me traitent même de « Faux-Gryffondor »…

- « Faux-Gryffondor »?... Pourtant tu as toutes les qualités de courage et de noblesse de ta maison, répondit Rogue. Mais je t'interdis de répéter que j'ai complimenté les vertus de Gryffondor, je nierais de toute façon.

Harry éclata de rire devant la dernière phrase de l'enseignant.

- Ça fait du bien de te voir rire enfin. Ça faisait tellement longtemps, exprima Rogue. Et je te promets de faire plus attention à mon attitude envers toi pour ne plus te favoriser comme je le faisais.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Mais je veux qu'à l'avenir tu m'en parles plus rapidement s'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange. Je n'aime définitivement pas te voir t'assombrir comme tu l'as fait durant les derniers jours.

- D'accord.

- Maintenant que c'est réglé, je veux que tu recommences à manger. Viens, je vais demander aux elfes de maison de nous apporter un repas que nous dégusterons ici ensemble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pov Rogue**

Il va être impératif que j'aie une discussion avec un certain rouquin. Même si Harry ne veut pas le dire, je suis convaincu qu'il est impliqué dans les mesquineries qu'il a dû subir. Je vais le convoquer, lui et Granger, dès demain matin dans mon bureau. Mon fils à besoin de ses amis et je crois que c'est de cette seule façon qu'il va pouvoir reprendre véritablement le goût de vivre et de rire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, prochain chapitre, discussion entre Rogue, Weasley et Granger. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, c'est si simple, un petit clique en bas…


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le sixième chapitre… discussion entre Rogue, Weasley et Granger…

Merci pour les reviews encourageantes que vous envoyez… Merci aussi à ma fantastique correctrice, Fumseck, qui fait un travail génial et rapide.

_En italique vous trouverez un passage du livre « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban »_

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

J'ai décidé de convoquer les deux Gryffondor dans mon bureau, dès la première heure, pour régler le comportement de ses deux amis le plus rapidement possible, plus précisément celui du rouquin. Heureusement qu'on est samedi et qu'il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui, car je compte le retenir dans mon bureau aussi longtemps qu'il le faut pour lui faire comprendre le tort qu'il fait à Harry. 

C'est surprenant que j'aie tant de difficulté, dans cette situation, à garder mon calme et mon masque froid. J'ai beau me concentrer et prendre de grande inspiration, dès que je pense à ce que je vais dire au rouquin, je m'enflamme. Je n'aurais pas pensé un jour être aussi émotif, ça ne me ressemble tellement pas. J'ai passé toute ma vie à pratiquer mon self-control et pourtant, aujourd'hui c'est une des occasions où j'aurais vraiment aimé être capable de le contrôler. Surtout que je veux pouvoir avoir une conversation civilisée, avec les deux jeunes gens, dans l'intérêt de mon fils.

Lorsque j'entendis frapper à ma porte, je pris une dernière grande inspiration pour me calmer, puis, je les fis entrer.

- Assoyez-vous, dis-je en regardant le jeune Weasley dans les yeux pour l'intimider un peu. Nous avons besoin de discuter sérieusement et mettre certaine chose au clair. Et si vous n'êtes pas aussi idiot que je le crois, vous devez savoir pourquoi je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui.

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent un moment, puis la jeune fille répondit :

- C'est à propos d'Harry?

- Vous avez trouvé par vous-même, c'est surprenant, répliquais-je de façon sarcastique.

- Il va bien? Il est correct? Me demanda encore Miss Granger.

- Justement non, il ne va pas bien! Contrairement à ce que certain peuvent dire ou penser, je n'ai pas adopté Harry pour lui faire du tort. Ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit bien et qu'il ait la chance d'être accepté et apprécié, ce qu'il n'avait pas lorsqu'il était chez son oncle et sa tante. Mais malheureusement, le comportement blessant de certain lui fait énormément de tort. Et même si je ne comprends pas ce que Harry peut vous trouver, Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger, il tient énormément à votre amitié et vos comportements des derniers jours l'on grandement affecté.

Je fis une courte pause, le temps de laisser l'information se rendre à leurs cerveaux, légèrement affaiblis, de Gryffondor.

- Je croyais que tous les membres de votre maison étaient des gens loyaux envers les leurs et qu'ils se soutenaient. Mais à vous voir aller, je crois que je m'étais trompé et que c'est tout le contraire. Dès la première épreuve, vous rejetez au lieu de supporter.

Je vis dans leurs visages que j'avais touché une corde sensible. Parler de leurs honneurs de Gryffondor et les traiter de lâche les a affectés. Ils ne sont peut-être pas si stupides finalement.

- Je n'ai pas abandonné Harry, me lança-t-elle.

- Alors comment appelez-vous ça? Depuis que vous avez appris pour son adoption, il est mis à part, on le ridiculise et il a même été frappé.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai frappé, c'est Seamus, se protégea le rouquin.

Enfin, j'en sais déjà un peu plus et si je continue aussi subtilement, comme tout bon Serpentard, je finirai par tout savoir.

- Et j'imagine que vous ne le traitez pas de « Faux-Gryffondor » et que ce n'est pas vous qui lui avez jeté le sort pour métamorphoser tous ses vêtements en noir?

- Pour les vêtements, ce n'est pas moi non plus, c'est Dean, me dit Ron.

- Et ce n'est pas Ron qui lui a trouvé le surnom de « Faux-Gryffondor », affirma la jeune fille, et je ne l'ai jamais utilisé.

- Et vous Monsieur Weasley?

- Ben… Je l'ai sûrement appelé comme ça une fois ou deux, dit ce dernier en baissant les yeux.

- Comme c'est brillant, dis-je de ma voix la plus sarcastique. C'est vraiment une belle marque d'amitié dont vous faites preuve. C'est évident qu'avec des amis comme vous, Harry n'a pas besoin d'ennemis.

- **Pour qui vous vous prenez**, me dit-il avec rage. **Vous avez toujours défavorisé Harry, vous lui enleviez constamment des points inutilement en l'insultant à chaque fois que vous le pouviez. Je ne vois pas quelle leçon je pourrais recevoir de vous espèce de bâtard graisseux.**

- RON, franchement, tais-toi, tu vas nous faire expulser, cria Hermione en prenant son compagnon à part.

Je les laissai un peu parler entre eux, Granger m'a l'air plus réfléchie que le rouquin. Peut-être pourra-t-elle lui faire entendre raison sur son comportement. Mais Weasley n'a pas l'air d'apprécier son intervention, il dit se sentir trahit et aucunement soutenu face à moi. Bizarrement, ça me plait pour une fois que Miss-je-sais-tout prenne ma défense, même si elle le fait uniquement pour Harry.

Je décide de reprendre la parole, cette conversation doit avancer un peu plus.

- Monsieur Weasley, je vais passer sur votre écart de comportement pour cette fois-ci, considérant que vous êtes sûrement perturbé par les événements de la dernière semaine. Mais je veux vous faire remarquer que contrairement à vous, moi j'ai fais des efforts envers Harry, que pourtant je méprisais auparavant, pour le voir différemment et changer mon attitude envers lui. Donc je considère que je peux effectivement me permettre de vous donner une leçon sur le sujet.

Voilà, je lui ai cloué le bec à ce jeune effronté. Il me regarde les yeux ronds et cherche quelque chose à répliquer mais il ne trouve pas. Je le vois essayer de demander du renfort à sa copine mais elle ne répond pas à sa demande. Elle est définitivement plus logique que je le croyais et je pense que je vais pouvoir la supporter plus facilement que l'autre lorsqu'elle viendra voir mon fils. Je le vois ravaler sa salive difficilement avant d'ouvrir la bouche lentement en baissant les yeux.

- Je suis désolé professeur, dit-il enfin.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos excuses minables, mais je crois que mon fils, oui.

Il a tiqué lorsque j'ai dit « mon fils », c'est vraiment trop marrant de le voir si inconfortable avec cette nouvelle situation. Pourtant il devra s'y habituer, car je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser tomber.

- Je vais aller le voir tantôt pour discuter avec lui, exprima le rouquin. Et je m'excuserai à ce moment là.

- J'ai une meilleure idée. Si vous me suiviez maintenant je vous conduirai à sa chambre. Vous y serez plus tranquille pour parler et j'aimerais que les choses s'arrangent le plus vite possible. Je n'aime pas le voir aussi triste comme lorsque je l'ai laissé ce matin. Venez, dis-je en ne leurs laissant aucun choix.

Arrivé devant la chambre de mon fils, je leurs demandai de patienter le temps que je l'avertisse de leur présence avant de les faire entrer.

**

* * *

Dans une chambre situé dans les cachots… **

Lorsque j'entendis frapper à ma porte, j'eus envie de ne pas répondre. Je n'avais le goût de voir personne, je voulais rester seul. Mais la voix de mon père me fit changer d'avis, je lui faisais entièrement confiance.

- Harry, me dit-il, Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger désirent te parler et c'est très important. Je leurs ai permis de venir le faire ici.

Je les regardai rentrer, puis, je les avertis avant qu'ils aient le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

- Si vous êtes venu jusqu'ici uniquement pour continuer à me ridiculiser vous pouvez repartir. Je n'ai rien à faire avec vous deux.

- Harry, écoutes-nous s'il te plait, me supplia Hermione. Nous sommes vraiment désolés de ce que tu as pu subir.

**Que sais-tu réellement de ce que j'ai vécu? Est-ce toi qui as été raillé, frappé et critiqué? Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, alors je ne crois pas que tu sois vraiment désolée**, hurlais-je.

- Je concède que nous n'avons pas été de vrais amis durant les derniers jours et nous le regrettons, fit-elle. Nous avons été stupides de juger Rogue aussi rapidement sans lui laisser une chance. Et nous avons été aussi idiots de ne pas prendre ta défense lorsque les autres te raillaient, et nous avons même été légèrement imbéciles de les encourager.

- Et nous sommes aussi assez abrutis, continua Ron, de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance lorsque tu nous disais qu'il n'était pas si pire finalement et que tu lui faisais confiance.

- Je n'aurais jamais du me laisser influencer par l'opinion des autres, expliqua la jeune femme. C'était très enfantin de ma part, de ne pas être capable de défendre ma position, alors que j'avais accepté la nouvelle lorsque tu nous l'avais annoncée. J'ai manqué de courage et j'ai préféré suivre le mouvement ridicule plutôt que de te défendre et de me retrouver contre tous nos compagnons. Par contre si je m'étais tenue devant eux en te défendant, c'est certain que plusieurs auraient changé d'opinion bien avant. Je suis sincèrement désolée Harry, compléta-t-elle.

Je restais sans voix après avoir entendu leurs excuses. Ils avaient l'air vraiment honnête et je ne pouvais pas rester contrarié face à de tels aveux. Donc je me suis levé et je me suis précipité dans les bras d'Hermione en premier, je la serrai contre moi pour lui faire comprendre que je la pardonnais. Ensuite, je pris Ron à son tour malgré ses protestations. J'étais tellement content que tout était redevenu comme avant, j'ai incontestablement besoin de mes deux compagnons pour me sentir bien. Je les considère comme mon frère et ma sœur, je ne pourrais pas me séparer d'eux.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, près de deux heures plus tard, je vis mon fils sourire en les reconduisant à la porte de mes appartements. Ensuite, il vint s'assoire en face de moi à la table et se servi un verre de jus et se pris une rôtie aux confitures avant de me dire : 

- Merci de les avoir laissé entrer.

Je hochai la tête pour lui dire que c'était la moindre des choses que je fasse pour lui.

- Tout est arrangé entre nous, ils se sont aperçus de leurs erreurs et du mal qu'ils m'avaient fait.

Si seulement il savait que j'ai dû intervenir pour leurs faire réaliser leurs sottises, mais je ne vais pas gâcher le plaisir de mon fils de croire que ses amis peuvent être sensés et compréhensifs. Je ne ferais que le blesser un peu plus en lui montrant la sottise de ses compagnons. Maintenant que tout était réglé, j'espérais seulement qu'ils avaient compris ce que veux dire la notion d'amitié.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle alors, fut tout ce que je trouvai à lui répondre.

- Oui, et je vais aller m'entraîner avec Ron au Quidditch après le déjeuné, m'informa-t-il ensuite. On a la partie contre Serpentard qui arrive bien vite et même si je suis maintenant ton fils, il n'est pas question que je laisse ta maison nous vaincre.

- Ne soit pas si sûr de toi, répliquais-je, mon équipe s'est très bien entraînée dernièrement.

- Et moi j'ai un talent naturel, me répondit-il en riant.

J'aimais le voir avec un air taquin comme ça, il ressemblait tellement à sa mère dans ses moments là.

- Alors que la meilleure équipe gagne, fis-je finalement en le voyant prendre son balai pour sortir.

_Lors de la dernière séance d'entraînement de l'équipe de Gryffondor avant le match du samedi, Olivier Dubois annonça à son équipe une très mauvaise nouvelle._

_- Nous n'allons pas jouer contre l'équipe de Serpentard! Dit-il d'un ton furieux. Flint est venu me voir, on va rencontrer les Poufsouffle à la place. Il m'a donné comme excuse que leur Attrapeur a toujours sa blessure au bras. Mais il est évident que c'est pour une autre raison : ils ne veulent pas jouer par ce temps. Ils pensent qu'ils auraient moins de chances de gagner…_

_La veille du match, le vent se mit à hurler et la pluie tomba plus dru que jamais. Il faisait si sombre à l'intérieur du château qu'il fallut allumer des torches et des lanternes supplémentaires. Les joueurs de Serpentard affichaient des airs supérieurs, surtout Malefoy._

_- Ah, si seulement mon bras me faisait un peu moins mal, soupirait-il tandis que les fenêtres tremblaient sous la violence du vent._

_Harry, lui, n'avait plus d'autre souci en tête que le match du lendemain._

_Olivier Dubois se précipitait sur lui entre les classes pour lui donner des conseils. La troisième fois qu'il l'intercepta ainsi, il le retint si longuement que Harry s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait manqué le début de son cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il se mit à courir tandis que Dubois continuait de crier derrière lui._

_Harry s'arrêta dans une glissade devant la classe, ouvrit la porte et se rua à l'intérieur._

_- Je suis désolé, professeur Lupin, j'ai… commença-t-il._

_Mais ce n'était pas Lupin qui était assis derrière le bureau. C'était Rogue._

_- Ce cours a commencé il y a dix minutes, Potter, je vais donc enlever dix points à Gryffondor en raison de votre retard. Asseyez-vous._

Mais Harry ne bougea pas, trop stupéfait de voir que son père était redevenu comme avant, lui enlevant des points sans remord. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en classe depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eus ensemble.

- Où est le professeur Lupin? Fini-t-il par demander.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour donner ses cours aujourd'hui, répondit Rogue avec un rictus. Il me semble vous avoir dit de vous asseoir.

Harry resta immobile et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

- Rien qui mette sa vie en danger, lui répondit son père sentant l'inquiétude de son fils.

Mais l'enseignant se reprit aussitôt, se souvenant qu'il avait promis à son fils de ne plus le traiter différemment.

- J'enlève encore cinq points à Gryffondor et si je dois vous demander une troisième fois de vous asseoir, ce sera cinquante points. Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai adopté que vous pouvez tout vous permettre, répliqua Rogue. Donc maintenant, j'ai un cours à donner et j'attends seulement que vous vous asseyez avant de poursuivre.

Toute la classe avait suivi la scène autant avec surprise que curiosité. Nul ne comprenait le soudain changement de comportement de leur enseignant envers son nouveau fils, qu'auparavant il écartait des pertes de points et des reproches. Mais pour la majorité, il était beaucoup moins terrifiant de voir l'homme redevenir odieux avec Potter puisque, dans cette situation au moins, tout le monde savait à quoi s'attendre du maître des potions. Le reste du cours se déroula silencieusement chacun faisant le travail demandé par l'enseignant.

Le jour du match, lorsque Harry se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuné, il entendit l'inquiétude de ses coéquipiers face aux conditions atmosphérique qui ne s'étaient pas du tout améliorées. Dehors, la température n'était vraiment pas clémente. Le vent était si violent que les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain en chancelant. Le vacarme du tonnerre couvrait les acclamations du public et la pluie frappait de plein fouet les joueurs et les spectateurs. En quelques minutes, Harry se senti glacé et trempé jusqu'aux os. Il arrivait à peine à voir ses coéquipiers et encore moins le minuscule Vif d'or. Lors d'un temps d'arrêt, Hermione lança un sort sur les lunettes de Harry pour lui permettre de voir malgré la pluie incessante. Mais lorsqu'il vit enfin son objectif, un incident inattendu lui arriva, il fut attaqué par les détraqueurs et chuta sur le sol. Par chance, le directeur avait ralenti sa course lui évitant probablement la mort.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était à l'infirmerie et quelques personnes étaient près de lui et discutaient. Ron et Hermione lui résumèrent ce qu'il s'était passé et lui racontèrent aussi la colère que son père avait faite au ministre, à cause des détraqueurs postés près de l'école et qui avaient pénétré sur le territoire de celle-ci sans autorisation. Harry était tellement content de voir Ron pour une fois louanger son père au lieu de le critiquer.

Madame Pomfresh voulu garder Harry à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin du week-end, mais un enseignant ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il resterait alité ici alors qu'il y a un lit confortable pour lui dans mes appartements. Et je suis parfaitement compétent pour le surveiller et m'assurer qu'il se repose réellement pour bien reprendre des forces.

Voyant qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais face à un Severus Rogue entêté et en colère, elle céda en lui faisant promettre de l'aviser s'il y a le moindre changement dans l'état du jeune homme.

* * *

Voilà… prochain chapitre… Harry reçoit la carte du Maraudeur, apprend qui est son parrain et fête Noël ... Pour les commentaires, qui sont toujours appréciés, en bas… un petit clic… 


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le septième chapitre…

Merci pour les reviews encourageantes que vous envoyez… Merci aussi à ma fabuleuse correctrice, Fumseck, qui fait un travail génial et rapide.

_En italique vous trouverez un passage du livre « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban »_

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Dès la fin du week-end, Harry avait recommencé à dormir dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Et il passait maintenant tout son temps avec Ron et Hermione. En résumé, la vie avait repris exactement comme avant son adoption. Rogue était content de voir son fils heureux mais il aurait aimé le voir plus studieux. Ses devoirs étaient fait simplement et souvent à la dernière minute, ça c'est lorsqu'ils étaient fait, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas. Harry bavardait et manquait d'attention en classe. Seulement dans la dernière semaine, le jeune homme avait reçu trois soirs de retenue et deux visites au bureau du directeur, où son père était convoqué aussi à chaque fois.

Severus décida de sévir ce dernier en lui retirant sa permission pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le prochain samedi. Harry était furieux et criait à l'injustice. Aucun autre élève n'avait de parents sur place pour les surveiller et les discipliner. Mais finalement il se résigna à être le seul élève de troisième année qui ne participerait pas à cette sortie.

_Le samedi matin, jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry dit au revoir à Ron et Hermione, emmitouflés dans leurs capes et leurs écharpes, et retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor. Au dehors, la neige avait commencé à tomber et le château était plongé dans le silence._

_- Hé! Harry!_

_Il se trouvait dans un couloir du deuxième étage et Fred et George venaient d'apparaître derrière la statue d'une sorcière borgne et bossue._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? S'étonna Harry. Comment ça se fait que vous n'êtes pas partis avec les autres?_

_- On voulait te donner quelque chose d'amusant avant d'y aller, répondit Fred avec un clin d'œil mystérieux. Viens voir…_

_Il montra d'un signe de tête une salle de classe vide à gauche de la sorcière borgne. Harry suivit Fred et George à l'intérieur. George referma la porte sans bruit puis se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire rayonnant._

_- On a un cadeau de Noël pour toi avec un peu d'avance, dit-il._

_D'un geste majestueux, Fred tira quelque chose de sa cape et le posa sur une table. C'était un grand morceau de parchemin carré, très abîmé, qui ne portait aucune inscription. Harry, qui soupçonnait Fred et George de lui faire une de ces farces dont ils avaient le secret, regarda l'objet d'un air perplexe._

_- C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-il._

_- Ceci, répondit George en tapotant le parchemin, c'est le secret de notre succès._

_- On a du mal à s'en séparer, ajouta Fred, mais on s'est dit que tu en avais plus besoin que nous._

_- De toute façon, on le connaît par cœur, dit George. Et on a décidé de te le léguer. Il ne nous sert plus à grand-chose maintenant._

_- Et à quoi ça peut m'être utile, ce vieux bout de parchemin? Demanda Harry._

_- Ce vieux bout de parchemin? S'exclama Fred avec une grimace, comme si Harry venait de l'offenser gravement. Explique-lui George._

George lui expliqua donc comment lui et son frère avaient mis la main sur ce parchemin et comment il fonctionnait. Et Harry décida de l'utiliser pour rejoindre ses amis. Vers la fin de la journée, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre une bierraubeurre au Trois Balais. Harry y entendit une conversation entre les professeurs Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, le ministre Fudge et Madame Rosemerta la tenancière. Durant cette conversation, il apprit que le fugitif Sirius Black et son père étaient de très bons amis et que Black était même le gardien du secret de la famille Potter en plus d'être son parrain. La nouvelle l'affecta énormément, pourquoi personne n'avait-il pris la peine de lui faire part de ses détails. Il décida de retourner immédiatement à l'école, trop bouleversé pour faire autre chose.

Dès le soir même dans le dortoir, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient appris dans la journée.

- Tu devrais en parler à Rogue, Harry, lui conseilla la jeune fille. Il pourra certainement t'en dire plus.

- Et comment crois-tu qu'il pourrait lui en parler, Hermione, questionna Ron. Il ne peut sûrement pas lui dévoiler qu'il a désobéi en allant à Pré-au-Lard et qu'il y a entendu une conversation qui ne le concernait pas. Rogue va le tuer s'il apprend ça.

- Ron a raison, Hermione, je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis sorti malgré son interdiction.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que c'est nous qui avons entendu la conversation et que nous te l'avons répétée. Comme ça il ne se doutera pas que tu étais avec nous en dehors du château.

- T'es géniale, dit Harry en embrassant la brune sur la joue.

Malgré que le couvre-feu soit passé, Harry fila à la course directement voir son père dans ses appartements. Il y entra en trombe, claquant la porte ce qui fit sursauter instantanément Rogue qui se choqua en le voyant ainsi.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es sorti dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu pour faire une entrée avec fracas dans mon salon.

**- Pour savoir pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit. Par Merlin! J'avais le droit de savoir**, hurla le jeune.

- Premièrement, tu vas baisser le ton avec moi et me parler convenablement et deuxièmement j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que j'aurais omis de te dire?

**- Sirius Black… mon parrain… gardien du secret… ami de mon père…**

Harry était tellement énervé qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire une phrase convenable. Mais Rogue, en entendant le nom du fugitif associé à parrain, compris un peu pourquoi son fils était si contrarié. Il alla lui chercher une potion calmante, puisqu'il était impossible d'avoir une discussion convenable avec un gamin dans cet état. Dès que la concoction commença à faire effet, Rogue prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- Maintenant que tu es moins agité, j'aimerais que tu reprennes ta question depuis le début que je comprenne ce que tu veux savoir réellement.

- C'est pourtant simple, débuta Harry.

- Un instant, le coupa son père. J'ai oublié de préciser que si tu veux que je discute avec toi, tu vas devoir me parler convenablement et avec respect.

- Désolé… C'est que lorsque Ron et Hermione sont revenus de Pré-au-Lard, ils m'ont dit avoir entendu un échange entre quelques enseignants et le ministre. Ils ont appris que Sirius Black aurait été très près de mon père, qu'il était le gardien du secret de mes parents et que c'est lui qui les aurait vendus à Voldemort.

Rogue grimaça à ce nom.

- Et aussi qu'il serait mon parrain. Et je voulais savoir pourquoi personne ne m'en avait parlé?

L'enseignant fulminait, pourquoi ces deux fouineurs avaient-ils été rapporter à son fils des renseignements qu'ils savaient perturbants. Ce n'était pas par hasard que Harry n'était pas au courant, mais bien parce que Dumbledore avait jugé qu'il serait plus sage que le jeune homme ne sache pas. Mais maintenant, deux stupides Gryffondor venaient de gâcher les efforts de tous pour dissimuler l'information et c'était alors à lui de calmer les choses.

- Harry, débuta-t-il, Dumbledore avait pris la décision de ne pas t'avertir pour ne pas t'inquiéter davantage concernant ce traître. Il savait que tu serais scandalisé par ce qu'il a fait et il avait peur que tu partes à sa recherche dans le but de te venger.

- Et c'est justement ce que je vais faire!

- Non, Harry! Black a fait quelque chose d'horrible, absolument horrible, mais ne te mets pas en danger, c'est sûrement ce que Black veut… Harry, tu tomberais directement entre ses mains si tu essayais de le retrouver. Ni ton père, et surtout pas ta mère n'auraient voulu qu'il te fasse du mal. Jamais ils n'auraient voulu que tu partes à sa recherche.

- Je ne saurai jamais ce qu'ils auraient voulu ou pas, puisque, par sa faute, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de leur parler, répliqua Harry.

- Je sais, fit Rogue en s'approchant de lui pour le consoler. Mais maintenant que tu es avec moi, je n'aimerais pas te perdre et qu'il t'arrive du mal. Stp, promets-moi de ne pas aller le retrouver, je tiens trop à toi.

L'homme avait les bras autour de son fils, le serrant contre lui comme si c'était un trésor précieux. Harry ressenti alors l'affection que le plus vieux éprouvait pour lui et cela le rassura et lui fit un grand bien. Malgré sa colère pour le délateur de ses parents, il décida de suivre le conseil d'une personne qui avait su passer sur sa haine pour l'aimer et le protéger.

- Promis, je ne tenterai rien, fit-il en se calant contre les bras rassurant qui l'entouraient encore. Mais s'il vient à moi, je ne me gênerai pas pour lui faire regretter ses actes.

- Si tu le vois, averti un adulte qu'on contacte les aurors pour qu'ils s'occupent de le ramener à Azkaban.

* * *

Le matin de noël, Harry se fit réveiller par son père pour lui annoncer que ses deux amis étaient là.

- Vite! Viens voir, Harry, tu as reçu des cadeaux, s'excita Ron.

- Ron, laisse-lui le temps de se réveiller un peu, fit la brunette.

- Hum? Fut tout ce que Harry pu répondre avec son esprit encore endormi.

- Les cadeaux, Harry, les cadeaux. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en veux pas.

- Ron, arrête un peu. Harry on te laisse te lever et t'habiller, ensuite nous irons développer les présents que nous avons eus.

Severus avait suivi l'échange attentivement et il décida d'intervenir pour faire une suggestion.

- Miss Granger, et si je vous proposais à la place d'aller chercher les cadeaux et que vous les déballiez ici. Je pourrais être avec mon fils pour voir ce qu'il a reçu et partager ce moment avec lui.

Ron fut scandalisé à l'idée de célébrer noël avec son enseignant mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, Hermione avait déjà accepté et le tirait par le bras pour qu'ils aillent chercher les emballages au plus vite.

Dès que tous furent prêt, le déballage débuta.

- Ah, ma mère m'a encore tricoté un pull, et encore violet… soupira Ron. Regarde si tu en as un, toi aussi…

Harry en avait un, en effet. Madame Weasley lui avait envoyé un pull rouge vif avec le lion de Gryffondor brodé dessus, ainsi qu'une douzaine de petits pâtés qu'elle avait préparés elle-même, un morceau de bûche de Noël et une boite de bonbons à la noisette. Severus, lui, offrit à son fils un pendentif au armoirie des Rogue auquel il avait placé quelques sorts de protection car il connaissait la tendance du jeune homme à se placer dans les ennuis.

Puis, Harry découvrit un long paquet étroit.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Ron._

_- Sais pas…_

_Harry déchira le papier et poussa une exclamation de stupeur en voyant apparaître un splendide balai étincelant. Ron lâcha son pull et se précipita pour regarder de plus près._

_- Ça, c'est incroyable, dit Harry d'une voix rauque._

_C'était un Éclair de Feu, exactement semblable au balai de rêve que Harry était allé contempler tous les jours dans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'il en saisit le manche chatoyant, il le sentit vibrer sous ses doigts et le balai resta suspendu en l'air à la hauteur idéale pour lui permettre de l'enfourcher. Harry regarda le numéro de fabrication gravé en chiffres d'or à l'extrémité du manche puis il promena son regard tout au long du balais jusqu'aux branches de bouleau aérodynamique qui constituaient la queue de l'engin._

_- Qui est-ce qui t'a envoyé ça? Demanda Ron à voix basse._

_- Regarde s'il y a une carte, dit Harry._

- J'ai déjà vérifié, exprima Rogue. Il n'y en a pas. Tu n'as pas une idée de qui pourrait te l'avoir envoyé?

_- En tout cas, dit Harry, abasourdi, on peut être sûrs que ça ne vient pas des Dursley._

_- Je parie que c'est Dumbledore, lança Ron en examinant d'un air émerveillé chaque centimètre de l'Éclair de Feu. C'est lui aussi qui t'avais envoyé anonymement la cape d'invisibilité._

- Une cape d'invisibilité, intéressant, fit Rogue en levant un sourcil.

Ron pris alors une belle couleur rouge en réalisant l'erreur qu'il venait de faire.

- Oups! Désolé Harry.

_- Elle avait appartenu à mon père, fit remarquer Harry. Dumbledore n'a fait que me la remettre. Il ne dépenserait pas des centaines de Gallions d'or pour moi. Il ne peut pas se permettre de faire des cadeaux pareils à ses élèves._

- Et elle t'a certainement été très utile dans le passé pour enfreindre certains règlements de l'école, questionna son père.

Harry baissa la tête, ne sachant pas comment s'en sortir sans que l'homme découvre qu'il a utilisé la cape pour voler des ingrédients dans ses propres armoires l'année précédente. Mais heureusement, Hermione détourna la conversation vers le balai.

- Harry, dit-elle, je ne sais pas si tu devrais garder le balai. Tu ne sais pas de qui il vient. C'est peut-être Sirius Black qui te l'a envoyé.

- Mais c'est le meilleur balai présentement sur le marché, Hermione. Et je n'ai plus de balai depuis que le saule cogneur a détruit mon Nimbus 2000. Je vais en avoir besoin pour le match contre Serpentard, se défendit Harry.

- Et comment veux-tu qu'il aille acheter un balai alors qu'il est en fuite et que tout le pays est à sa recherche.

- Miss Granger a raison, intervint Rogue. Nous allons faire des vérifications sur ce balai et dès que nous aurons la certitude qu'il n'est pas trafiqué je te le rendrai.

- Tu fais ça simplement pour m'empêcher de battre ta maison lors de la prochaine partie de Quidditch.

Harry regardait son père avec hargne, c'était tout simplement injuste à son avis. Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans laisser la chance à personne de répliquer. Il avait besoin de se calmer et de prendre l'air un peu.

* * *

Voilà… N'hésitez pas en envoyer vos commentaires… C'est vraiment apprécié… 


	8. Chapter 8

Voici un nouveau chapitre…

Merci pour les reviews encourageantes que vous envoyez… Merci aussi à ma fabuleuse correctrice, Fumseck, qui fait un travail génial et rapide.

_En italique vous trouverez un passage du livre « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban »_

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Harry fut content de pouvoir reprendre son balai avant la partie de Quidditch contre Serdaigle et il oublia bien vite la rancune qu'il gardait contre celui qui lui avait enlevé, pour vérification. Bien entendu, les Gryffondor gagnèrent le match et fêtèrent longuement ensuite, au point où le professeur McGonagall du venir les avertir de se coucher. 

Durant cette courte nuit-là, le dortoir des rouges fût visité par Sirius Black, ce qui alerta l'ensemble des enseignants. Mais un des professeurs montra une inquiétude incroyable. Rogue décida que son fils dormirait dans ses appartements jusqu'à ce que Black soit retrouvé et il supprima les sorties à Pré-au-Lard où il ne serait pas présent lui-même pour veiller à la sécurité de son fils. Harry devait même avertir son père de tous ses déplacements jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier point qui provoqua la première dispute depuis la venue de Black dans les dortoirs.

**- Où étais-tu?** Hurla Rogue

- J'étais chez Hagrid avec Ron et Hermione.

- Je croyais avoir été clair, tu dois me dire en tout temps ou tu vas, fit Rogue.

- Je vais quand même pas te dire chacun de mes pas sur le terrain de l'école.

- Certainement, je ne tolèrerai pas de ne pas savoir où tu es.

**- Tu n'as qu'à m'enfermer dans un cachot alors**, cracha Harry qui en avait assez de la surveillance du plus vieux.

Le jeune homme se réfugia dans sa chambre et se laissa choir sur son lit en pleurant. Rogue resta stupéfié de voir la réaction de son fils, il ne voulait pas du tout l'enfermer mais au contraire il voulait le protéger simplement. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier mais lorsqu'il vint pour tourner la poignée, il fut propulsé en arrière. Harry avait mis un sort de protection pour ne pas être dérangé. L'homme décida de respecter le désir du plus jeune, le temps qu'il se calme et ensuite il prendrait le temps d'avoir une bonne conversation avec lui pour lui expliquer ses intentions.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry resta choqué plusieurs jours. Le jeune homme faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter l'enseignant, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre dès la fin des cours et en ressortait seulement le lendemain matin pour le début des cours. Il mangeait même dans sa chambre. Severus trouvait la situation pénible et se résolu à aller demander de l'aide à Hermione pour réussir à reprendre contact avec son fils.

* * *

- Miss Granger, commença-t-il, si je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau aujourd'hui ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur. Mon image sera grandement atteinte de vous avoir demandé de l'aide mais je n'ai pas le choix de le faire pour le bien de mon fils. Et comme vous êtes probablement sa meilleure amie, je crois que vous êtes la mieux placée pour me conseiller à son sujet. 

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi votre image souffrirait de m'avoir demandé de l'aide, au contraire. C'est une excellente chose que vous montriez de l'intérêt pour votre fils. Alors, je vous écoute.

Severus ne savait pas s'il avait finalement pris la bonne décision en demandant à Granger. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour juger de ce qui était bon pour son image ou pas ! Mais puisqu'elle était là, il décida de poursuivre et de lui confier son problème.

- J'avais remarqué qu'Harry n'allait pas bien car dans ces cas, il s'enferme sur lui-même.

- Comment les choses se règlent-elles habituellement, demanda l'enseignant.

- Ben… On laisse aller les choses en général et il finit par revenir de lui-même vers nous.

- Ça dure longtemps?

- Non pas vraiment, dès que nous le questionnons plus il revient. Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois s'isoler autant.

- Et vous avez une solution à me proposer pour arranger les choses?

- Peut-être, marmonna Hermione en baissant la tête pour éviter le regard de son professeur.

- Alors expliquez et n'hésitez pas!

- Heu… C'est que Harry n'aime pas vraiment se sentir emprisonné…

**- Mais je ne l'emprisonne pas! Je veux simplement le protéger de ce Black de malheur. Quand comprendrez-vous? **

- Ce… ce n'est peut-être pas… la bonne méthode, hésita la brunette.

Elle l'avait enfin dit, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir pour avoir osé contredire les méthodes prises par Rogue envers son fils, mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise que c'était ça qui affectait son ami. Elle attendait silencieusement que l'adulte lui lance un premier sort, mais il ne semblait pas bouger.

Elle leva timidement les yeux. Et resta figé devant ce qu'elle vit.

Rogue était assis derrière son bureau et tenait sa tête en ses deux mains. Il avait perdu son masque insensible et semblait en proie au découragement. Il marmonnait pour lui-même mais Hermione n'entendait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

- Professeur, osa-t-elle timidement.

- Je ne sais pas comment être un bon père, je voudrais tellement le protéger de tout, mais je ne sais pas comment faire sans le blesser. Je ne veux pas le perdre mais je crois que c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, ni quoi dire devant Rogue. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait tenir autant à Harry, elle croyait qu'il l'avait seulement adopté à la demande de Dumbledore ou pour que son ami soit sous meilleure protection que chez son oncle. Mais en le voyant aussi inquiet des intérêts d'Harry, elle vit l'enseignant autrement qu'en homme froid au cœur dur. Elle le vit comme un humain sensible mais se cachant derrière une carapace dure. Elle devina alors qu'il avait dû souffrir par le passé, sûrement qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un qui lui était cher, pensa-t-elle.

- Je vous remercie Miss Granger, dit finalement Rogue en réalisant qu'elle était toujours devant lui. Vous pouvez partir, je n'ai plus de questions.

- Bonne journée, professeur.

Dès qu'Hermione fut sortie, Severus retourna à ses appartements et chercha à parler à son fils. Mais comme c'était le cas depuis plus d'une semaine, sa chambre était fermée par un sort et l'enseignant ne voulait pas briser le sort par respect pour le plus jeune. Il essaya de lui parler au travers la porte, mais il se doutait bien que c'était en pure perte, qu'il y avait sûrement aussi un sortilège d'insonorisation. Finalement, il décida de s'asseoir en face de la porte et d'attendre la sortie de son propriétaire pour discuter avec lui.

* * *

Ce que Rogue ne savait pas, c'est que Harry n'était pas dans sa chambre. Comme c'était la journée de sortie pour Pré-au-Lard, le jeune homme avait fermé sa chambre mais l'avait désertée, équipé de sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur, et était allé rejoindre ses amis. C'est seulement quelques heures plus tard, que Severus s'aperçu qu'il s'était fait avoir, lorsque Malefoy vint lui dire qu'il avait vu la tête de Potter flotter près de la cabane hurlante.

* * *

Lorsque Harry rentra, Rogue l'attendait avec impatience. Dès qu'il le vit, il lui fit vider ses poches et le questionna sur ce qui s'y trouvait. Ce qui travailla le plus sa curiosité, c'est le vieux bout de parchemin qu'il remarqua. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça?

- C'est un morceau de parchemin, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Rogue retourna la carte sans quitter Harry des yeux.

- Tu n'as sûrement pas besoin d'un vieux bout de parchemin comme ça, dit-il. Je ferais mieux de le jeter.

Il fit un geste vers le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

- Non! Dit aussitôt Harry.

- Alors… dit Rogue. Tu me dis ce que c'est? _Une lettre écrite à l'encre invisible, peut-être? Ou encore… un moyen d'aller à Pré-au-Lard sans passer devant les Détraqueurs?_

_Harry cilla. Les yeux de Rogue étincelèrent._

_- Voyons, voyons… marmonna-t-il en prenant sa baguette magique, la carte posée devant lui. Révèle ton secret, dit-il après avoir donné un coup de baguette sur le parchemin._

_Rien ne se produisit. Harry crispa les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour les empêcher de trembler._

_- Allons, révèle-toi, dit Rogue en donnant un coup sec sur la carte._

_Le parchemin resta vierge. Harry s'efforçait de respirer profondément, régulièrement, pour se calmer._

_- Severus Rogue, professeur dans cette école, t'ordonne de livrer les secrets que tu détiens! Dit Rogue en frappant à nouveau la carte avec sa baguette magique._

_Comme si une main invisible écrivait sur le parchemin, des mots apparurent alors à sa surface :_

_**Mr Lunard présente ses respects au professeur Rogue et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui.**_

_Rogue se figea. Harry, stupéfait, lut le message. Mais le parchemin ne s'arrêta pas là. D'autres mots apparurent :_

_**Mr Cornedrue approuve Mr Lunard et voudrait ajouter que le professeur Rogue est un horrible crétin**._

_La situation aurait été comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi grave. D'autres mots s'inscrivirent sur le parchemin :_

_**Mr Patmol voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur**._

_Horrifié, Harry ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le parchemin avait livré ses derniers mots :_

_**Mr Queudver souhaite le bonjour au professeur Rogue et lui conseille de se laver les cheveux, s'il veut cesser de ressembler à un tas d'ordures.**_

_Harry attendit que le verdict tombe. _Il était certain qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort à cause de ce morceau de parchemin. Il devait dire la vérité, mais s'il le faisait, il condamnait les jumeaux qui avaient été assez aimable pour lui faire confiance en lui remettant ce trésor.

Comme il se décida à ouvrir la bouche, il vit Rogue appeler le professeur Lupin par cheminette. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, il fut immédiatement questionné pour savoir où Harry avait pu trouver un produit rempli de magie noir (enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait). Durant la conversation entre les deux enseignants, Ron arriva à la course en disant que c'était lui qui avait remis les choses à Harry. Severus resta suspicieux à ses propos, mais Rémus conclu que le dossier était clos. Avant de partir, il demanda aux deux jeunes hommes de le suivre, voulant leur parler concernant un devoir remis récemment. Rogue demanda à son fils de revenir dès que le professeur Lupin aurait fini de lui.

* * *

Le professeur de DCFM expliqua à Harry qu'il connaissait l'existence de la carte et que ceux qui l'avaient conçu auraient pu avoir pour but de l'attirer hors de l'école. 

_- Vous les connaissez? Demanda Harry, impressionné._

_- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, répondit brièvement Lupin_.

L'enseignant lui expliqua aussi la gravité de son geste en sortant des murs du collège. Exposant tous les risques qui l'attendaient hors de l'école, lui disant qu'il _risquait de réduire à néant le sacrifice de ses parents pour le simple plaisir d'aller acheter un sac de farces et attrapes…_

* * *

Revenu dans les appartements de son père, Harry affichait un visage démoralisé. Rogue l'invita à venir s'asseoir à table avec lui, devant une tasse de thé, pour avoir une bonne discussion. 

- Harry, débuta le plus vieux, un comportement comme aujourd'hui ne m'aide pas à te faire confiance. Tu risques ta vie alors que je fais tout pour te protéger.

- Je sais, le professeur Lupin en a discuté avec moi.

- Tu dois savoir que mon but n'est pas de brimer ta liberté, mais uniquement de t'éviter des problèmes et de te garder en vie le plus longtemps possible. Je suis inquiet pour toi car je sais que tu as tendance à enfreindre facilement les règles et te mettre dans le pétrin en faisant cela.

- Mais j'en ai marre de devoir rendre compte de mes moindres gestes, au moins chez les Dursley après que j'ai fini mes taches on me laissait faire ce que je voulais, tant que je ne dérangeais pas, osa le plus jeune, incapable de garder sa rage au-dedans de lui.

- Je sais, c'est mon erreur, je n'aurais pas du brimer autant tes gestes. J'ai voulu aller en parler avec toi pour modifier les choses mais tu ne m'as jamais ouvert la porte de ta chambre. Tu t'y enfermais, même tes amis ne savaient pas ce qui arrivait.

- Tu as été te plaindre à Ron et Hermione? Questionna suspicieusement Harry.

- Je n'ai pas été me plaindre, répondit Rogue offusqué. J'ai été m'informer pour savoir si tes réactions étaient normales.

**- Je suis tout à fait normal et tu n'avais pas à aller voir mes amis**, hurla le jeune homme.

- Je voulais te comprendre.

**- Tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre, je n'ai pas un cœur froid comme toi. Je refuse de me laisser contrôler dans mes moindres gestes.**

- Harry, calme-toi un peu, demanda Severus.

**- Ne me dis pas quoi faire! **Dit le brun en se levant.

- Ça suffit, assied-toi!

**- Je ne suis pas ton esclave pour t'obéir aux moindres ordres.**

Harry était hors de lui. Il ne se contrôlait plus et sa magie commençait à agir. Les deux tasses posées sur la table éclatèrent. Rogue le saisit alors par les bras et le secoua en disant :

**- Ce n'est pas un esclave que j'ai, et je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois comme tel. Ne comprends-tu pas combien tu es important pour moi. Je souffrirais énormément de te perdre. Je t'aime comme si tu avais toujours été mon fils et je tiens à toi.**

Harry se figea en entendant les propos de son père. Il leva son regard vers l'homme et vit la sincérité de ses paroles dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme se laissa choir sur ses genoux, la tête entre les mains. Il était sans voix, ne sachant pas comment réagir, réalisant qu'il était vraiment important aux yeux de quelqu'un pour la première fois. Severus se pencha près de lui et le serrât fortement contre lui, essayant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il put. Des larmes s'échappèrent du plus jeune, des soupirs de soulagement du plus vieux. Sans qu'aucun mot ne fût prononcé, seulement dans un contact apaisant, les deux personnes furent rassurées quant aux sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Après quelques instants dans cette position, les deux se levèrent et chacun repartis de son coté, satisfait de la fin du conflit. Durant les jours qui suivirent, nuls ne reparlèrent des derniers événements, mais chacun faisant des efforts pour respecter l'autre.

* * *

Voilà… Prochain chapitre, préparation pour les Buses et Harry découvre Sirius dans la cabane hurlante... N'hésitez pas un petit clic en bas est toujours apprécié…. 


	9. Chapter 9

Voici un nouveau chapitre…

Merci pour les reviews encourageantes que vous envoyez… Merci aussi à mon impressionnante correctrice, Fumseck, qui fait un travail génial.

_En italique vous trouverez un passage du livre « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban »_

Pour tous ceux qui me demandaient un chapitre plus long, j'espère que ça va vous plaire…Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Lors de la finale de Quidditch, Gryffondor et Serpentard s'affrontaient. Severus avait un dilemme de taille; encourager son fils pour le voir gagner ou voir une victoire de sa maison. Son ego refusait de laisser les rouges gagner, mais son amour pour son fils refusait de le voir perdre. Il décida de n'encourager personne, se contentant d'être spectateur neutre pour une fois. 

Le match fut d'une intensité incroyable et légèrement violent. Plusieurs Serpentard attaquèrent les membres de l'autre équipe. Plusieurs blessures et plusieurs chutes furent évitées de justesse. Mais curieusement, en aucun cas Harry ne fut menacé. Il put voler aisément à la recherche du vif d'or, Malefoy se contentant de le suivre. Le déroulement de la partie donnait l'impression que les joueurs de Serpentard avaient peur de la réaction de leur maître de maison si son fils était touché. Lorsque le brun attrapa finalement le petit objet, tous les Gryffondor hurlèrent de joie et dansèrent. La coupe était maintenant dans leur maison grâce au jeune Potter. Même _le professeur McGonagall pleurait à chaudes larmes, s'essuyant les yeux avec un grand drapeau de Gryffondor_.

L'équipe des verts se rendit rapidement dans leur vestiaire refusant de voir les célébrations de l'équipe gagnante. Mais ils auraient mieux fait de rester sur le terrain, puisque le directeur de leur maison les attendait patiemment dans une rage inhabituelle pour eux.

**- Je suis réellement déçu**, lança-t-il dès que la porte se referma sur le dernier joueur. **Vous ne vous êtes même pas battu.** **Je m'étais attendu à plus de fierté de votre part. Vous êtes certain que vous avez été envoyé dans la bonne maison. Jamais dans l'histoire de Serpentard une équipe ne s'est laissée aller de la sorte. Drago, tu n'as même pas essayé d'empêcher Potter de prendre le vif d'or. On a perdu la coupe par ta faute. J'aurais honte à votre place, vous êtes le déshonneur de votre maison. **

Puis il quitta les lieux en claquant la porte, les laissant réfléchir à ses paroles.

* * *

Du coté de Gryffondor, l'état d'euphorie dans lequel la victoire de la coupe de Quidditch avait plongé Harry dura une bonne semaine. Le cœur était à la fête pour tous les rouges et or. Severus quant à lui était amer de cette défaite des siens, son orgueil Serpentard prenant le dessus sur son coté paternel et malgré la joie d'avoir vu son fils gagner, il le rappela à l'ordre rapidement. 

- Les Buses approchent, tu devrais te concentrer sur celles-ci au lieu de pavaner.

- Mauvais perdant, répondit Harry en riant.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu et tu devrais le savoir, répliqua-t-il sévèrement. Par contre, tes études sont réellement importantes et si tu n'étudies pas un peu plus tu échoueras.

- C'est d'accord, je vais m'appliquer un peu plus. Je vais aller immédiatement dans ma salle commune pour étudier.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Mais… Tu viens juste de me dire de travailler un peu plus!!! fit le brun interloqué.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devrais aller avec tes amis, ça nuirait à ta concentration. Tu as toute la place nécessaire ici pour t'appliquer à tes cours et si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là. Tu apprendras plus vite dans la tranquillité de notre appartement.

- Mais j'ai toujours étudié avec Ron et Hermione! On s'entraide pour les leçons.

- Alors venez le faire ici, comme ça je pourrai m'assurer que c'est fait consciencieusement.

- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à surveiller comment je fais mes devoirs? S'indigna Harry.

- Et pourquoi pas? Tu remets toujours des travaux bâclés, peut-être que si je supervise tu t'appliqueras un peu mieux. Ça ne peut pas être mauvais que tu augmentes tes notes un peu. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, c'est ça ou tu les fais seul mais dans les deux cas tu les fais ici.

Harry soupira, il trouvait la situation totalement injuste mais il devait admettre qu'un peu d'aide ne lui ferait pas de tort et que s'il était un peu plus suivi il mettrait probablement plus d'attention à ses études. C'est le pas traînant et en maugréant légèrement qu'il alla aviser ses deux amis de la situation.

**

* * *

- Ça ne va pas, Harry? Je n'irai jamais étudier devant Rogue. Même si c'est devenu ton père, pour moi il reste toujours le même enseignant sadique. Il va sûrement en profiter pour nous enlever encore des points pour te faire payer de l'avoir battu au Quidditch. **

- Ron, tu exagères! La brunette essayait de calmer son ami hystérique. Le professeur Rogue à seulement à cœur les intérêts de son fils.

- C'est parfaitement visible en classe Hermione, dit ironiquement le rouquin. C'est pour ça qu'il passe son temps à être sur son dos et à critiquer tout ce qu'il fait en cours. Et c'est aussi, évidemment, pour ça que nous avons perdu 150 points lors du dernier cours. Il est cruel et froid, c'est un tortionnaire et je ne veux pas être parmi ses victimes.

- Tu es tellement enfantin, vieillit un peu par Merlin!

- Laisse-le Hermione, fit Harry. Si vous ne voulez pas venir, je comprends. Moi je dois retourner immédiatement avant qu'il vienne me chercher.

- Je te suis Harry, dit la brunette en se levant. Je ne suis pas aussi bouché que certaine personne.

Laissant Ron sur le fauteuil de la salle commune, les deux amis sortirent avec tous leurs manuels nécessaires. Mais juste avant de passer le portrait ils entendirent le roux une dernière fois.

- Ne venez pas vous plaindre si ça va mal, je vous aurai prévenu.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Ce qu'il peut être entêté des fois, dit la brunette.

* * *

Severus fut passablement surpris de voir que son fils ne revenait pas seul, il s'attendait à ce que les deux Gryffondor refusent de venir dans son antre. Mais il était assez satisfait de voir qu'il n'aurait pas à endurer la stupidité de Weasley en dehors du cours. Il regarda Harry et la jeune fille s'installer côte à côte sur une table de travail. Il fut étonné de voir Hermione sortir un horaire d'étude, très bien travaillé d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, leurs permettant de revoir toute la matière nécessaire sans en oublier. 

Après les avoir observé pendant plus d'une heure, Severus les arrêta.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas continuer à demander toutes les réponses à Miss Granger. Elle ne sera pas avec toi à tes examens pour te dire quoi répondre. Il faut que tu apprennes à chercher dans les livres.

- J'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça, rétorqua Harry.

- Et c'est pour ça que tes examens sont toujours aussi faibles. Tu retiendrais beaucoup plus si tu faisais tes recherches toi-même.

- Il a raison, Harry, fit Hermione, on apprend plus rapidement lorsqu'on lit dans les livres…

- Es-tu sur d'être mon amie? Tu devrais me défendre au lieu de prendre son parti.

Harry se leva et commença à ramasser ses choses.

- Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit la brunette. Le professeur Rogue a raison, c'est avec des recherches faites nous-même que la matière reste en mémoire.

- Et c'est grâce à ça que Miss Granger réussit si bien et qu'elle se trouve parmi les meilleures de l'école.

Hermione et Harry se tournèrent en même temps pour regarder Severus, ils avaient tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres. C'est là que l'enseignant réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Wow! C'est une nouveauté ça, répondit Hermione radieuse. Le professeur Rogue qui complimente une Gryffondor.

- Miss je sais tout en plus, rajouta Harry.

- Ça va certainement être noté dans les annales de Poudlard, termina la jeune fille.

Severus fit une grimace en grognant. Les deux rouges et or éclatèrent de rire.

- Content d'avoir pu vous divertir, râla Severus. Maintenant que l'atmosphère est détendue, j'aimerais que tu nous écoutes un peu Harry. C'est vraiment important que tu ne fasses pas qu'apprendre par cœur pour les examens et ensuite que tu oublies. Tu dois apprendre et comprendre pour vraiment bien saisir et réussir.

- Et c'est en faisant des recherches et en lisant par toi-même que ça restera le plus marqué dans ta mémoire, expliqua Hermione.

- Et si tu ne comprends pas ce que tu lis, c'est à ce moment que tu peux poser des questions et te faire aider.

- D'accord, d'accord, abdiqua Harry, j'ai compris, je vais essayer de me débrouiller un peu plus par moi-même.

* * *

Les examens étaient maintenant terminés et il ne restait que quelques jours avant que tout le monde repartent dans leur famille. Harry avisa son père qu'il allait dire au revoir à Hagrid avec Ron et Hermione. Malheureusement, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps avec l'enseignant de soins aux créatures magiques puisque l'homme attendait l'employé du ministère qui devait venir abattre un hippogriffe. Au lieu de repartir rapidement vers le château, les trois amis prirent leurs temps, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. _Un énorme chien d'un noir jais, aux yeux délavés, surgit alors de l'obscurité. Il saisit le bras de Ron et l'emporta aussi facilement que s'il avait traîné une poupée de chiffon_. Il tirait Ron à travers un grand trou qui s'ouvrait entre les racines du saule cogneur.

_- Harry, il faut aller chercher du secours! S'exclama Hermione._

_- Non! On n'a pas le temps, ce monstre est suffisamment grand pour le dévorer…_

_Pattenrond se précipita alors vers l'arbre. Il ondula entre les branches comme un serpent et posa ses pattes avant sur le nœud d'une racine à la base du tronc. Soudain l'arbre s'immobilisa, comme pétrifié. Plus une seule feuille ne remuait._

Les deux amis se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture de l'arbre et suivirent le tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent une petite ouverture.

_Hermione et lui s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, puis ils poursuivirent leur chemin en avançant prudemment, leur baguette magique à la main._

_- Harry je crois que nous sommes dans la cabane hurlante._

_Harry montra une chaise en bois dont il manquait plusieurs morceaux, notamment l'un des pieds qui avait été arraché._

_- Les fantômes ne cassent pas les chaises, dit-il lentement._

_Au même instant, il y eut un craquement au-dessus de leur tête. Quelque chose avait bougé au premier étage. Tous deux levèrent les yeux vers le plafond_. Ils montèrent le plus silencieusement possible.

Harry défonça la porte d'un coup de pied. _Ron était recroquevillé sur le sol et tenait sa jambe qui formait un angle inquiétant._

_Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent sur lui._

_- Ron… Comment tu te sens?_

_- Où est le chien?_

_- Ce n'est pas un chien, gémit Ron, les mâchoires serrées par la douleur. Harry, c'est un piège…_

_- Quoi?_

_- Le chien, c'est lui… C'est un Animagus…_

_Ron fixait quelque chose derrière Harry. Celui-ci se retourna. L'homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre claqua la porte derrière lui. C'était Sirius Black._

_- Expelliarmus! Lança-t-il d'une vois rauque en pointant vers eux la baguette magique de Ron._

_Harry et Hermione furent aussitôt désarmés. Puis il s'avança en fixant Harry._

_- Je pensais bien que tu viendrais aider ton ami, lança-t-il de sa voix gutturale. Ton père aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Très courageux de ta part de ne pas être allé chercher un professeur._

Harry le regardait avec rage. Il voyait enfin celui qui avait tué son père et sa mère. Plusieurs idées de vengeance lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il se rua sur Black et après un combat à main nue, Harry repris possession de sa baguette. Mais avant qu'il puisse lancer un quelconque sort au fugitif, le professeur Lupin se précipita dans la pièce, et cria un « Expelliarmus », faisant perdre à nouveau la baguette aux trois amis. Il expliqua ensuite comment il les avait trouvés, et aussi il révéla la véritable identité de Croûtard : Peter Pettigrow. Puis, il décida de commencer l'histoire du début, comment ses amis étaient devenu Animagus pour lui tenir compagnie lorsqu'il se transformait en loup-garou, les maraudeurs ainsi que la mauvaise farce faite à Rogue.

_-_ C'est pour ça que mon père ne vous aime pas, dit lentement Harry. Parce qu'il a cru que vous étiez complice de la farce?

_- Exactement, lança une voix glaciale derrière Lupin._

_Severus Rogue se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle il s'était caché, et pointa sa baguette magique sur Lupin._ Puis il regarda Sirius avec haine.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tuer mon fils, dit-il.

- Ton fils… Il n'est pas ton fils, c'est le fils de James. De toute façon je ne suis pas venu ici pour le tuer, je suis ici pour lui, dit-il en pointant le rat.

_- Severus, tu es en train de commettre une erreur, dit précipitamment Lupin. Tu ne sais pas tout… Je vais t'expliquer…_

_- Il y aura deux pensionnaires de plus à Azkaban, ce soir, dit Rogue._

_- Professeur Rogue, nous… nous pourrions peut-être écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire? Osa Hermione d'une voix haletante._

_- Miss Granger, il se peut que vous soyez expulsé de cette école, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Vous, Weasley et _mon fils_, vous vous trouvez hors de l'enceinte du château sans autorisation, en compagnie d'un criminel en fuite et d'un loup-garou. Alors, pour une fois dans votre vie, vous feriez mieux de vous taire._

_- Mais si… s'il y avait un malentendu…_

_- TAISEZ-VOUS, IDIOTE! S'écria Rogue qui avait soudain l'air dément._

Harry en avait assez et lança un « Expelliarmus » sur son enseignant sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à prononcer la formule. _Rogue fut projeté en l'air, s'écrasa contre le mur et glissa sur le plancher, un filet de sang coulant sur son visage. Il était assommé. _

_- Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça, dit Black en regardant Harry. Tu aurais dû me le laisser…_

_Harry évita le regard de Black_. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait attaqué son nouveau père. Il se précipita vers lui les larmes aux yeux.

- Non! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Papa pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il.

Rémus s'approcha de lui, le rassura en lui disant que Severus allait s'en sortir et lui expliqua qu'il valait mieux ne pas le réanimer avant d'être revenu au château.

Ensuite, Sirius expliqua comment il avait retrouvé le rat et raconta les évènements de la soirée de la mort des Potter. Il expliqua même que c'était de sa faute si Peter c'était retrouvé « gardien du secret ». Puis, Black et Lupin ensemble redonnèrent l'apparence humaine à Croûtard. Peter essaya de les convaincre qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort des Potter, puis voyant qu'il ne réussirait pas, il réclama leur pitié. Mais lorsque Sirius et Rémus levèrent leurs baguettes pour le détruire, Harry les arrêta.

_- Harry, c'est à cause de cette vermine que tu n'as plus de parents, gronda Black. Ce lamentable détritus t'aurait même tué, toi aussi, sans le moindre scrupule. Tu l'as entendu. Sa répugnante petite personne avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que toute ta famille._

_- Je sais, dit Harry. Mais il faut l'amener au château. Nous le livrerons aux Détraqueurs. Il ira à Azkaban… ne le tuez pas…_

_- Harry! Balbutia Pettigrow en lui serrant les genoux. Merci… C'est plus que je ne mérite… Merci…_

_- Lâchez-moi, lança Harry qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de Pettigrow avec une grimace de dégoût. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je le fais parce que je pense que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en tueurs… simplement à cause de vous._

Ils ligotèrent Pettigrow puis tout le petit groupe refit le chemin pour sortir par le trou du saule cogneur. En chemin, Sirius discuta avec Harry et lui offrit de venir habiter avec lui dès qu'il serait innocenté.

- C'est impossible, répondit Harry. Je vis maintenant avec Severus, il m'a adopté.

- Rogue n'est qu'un affreux bâtard aux cheveux gras, tu ne peux pas préférer être avec lui.

**- Je t'interdis de parler de lui en ces termes.** Je désire rester avec lui parce que je suis bien, il me traite comme si j'étais son propre fils. Si tu veux qu'on ait une relation parrain/filleul, on peut le faire, mais je ne le laisserai pas. Il est devenu mon père. Et j'aimerais que tu respectes ça.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répliquer puisque dès qu'ils sortirent du tronc du saule cogneur, la pleine lune affecta Rémus qui débuta sa transformation. Pettigrow en profita pour reprendre sa forme Animagus et se sauva.

- Sirius, il s'est échappé! Pettigrow s'est transformé! Cria Harry.

Mais Sirius s'était déjà transformé en chien et était parti à la suite du loup-garou. Hermione et Harry décidèrent que le mieux était d'emmener Ron et Severus au château et d'aller prévenir quelqu'un. Mais une sensation de froid, sans comprendre toute suite ce que ça signifiait, les envahit. Harry vit alors une centaine de Détraqueurs qui s'approchaient d'eux. Il voulu que Hermione l'aide à produire un patronus mais la jeune fille ne parvint pas à prononcer la formule. Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'en faire apparaître un puissant. Mais la pensée de son père inconscient près de lui nuisait à sa tentative de souvenir heureux, il faisait donc un patronus trop faible. Il lutta le plus qu'il put contre l'attaque des Détraqueurs mais au moment où il vint pour perdre connaissance la sensation de froid disparu. Quelque chose repoussait les Détraqueurs_. Rassemblant toutes les forces qui lui restaient, Harry leva la tête. Dans la lumière argentée, il vit un animal qui s'éloignait en galopant à la surface du lac. Harry ne comprenait plus rien. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner et sa tête retomba sur le sol. Il s'était évanoui._

* * *

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, il était dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il entendait des voix qui discutaient âprement. Il reconnu la voix de Madame Pomfresh, celle du directeur et celle de son père. Rapidement, les derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoire. Il soupira de soulagement en entendant son père, il sut qu'il n'avait rien de grave, mais rapidement il appréhenda sa réaction lorsqu'il serait face à lui. Il lui avait lancé un sort sans réfléchir, Rogue serait sûrement extrêmement furieux contre lui. Mais avant de s'inquiéter de cela, Harry avait une autre préoccupation. Dans la conversation qu'il entendait, il apprit que Sirius était enfermé et qu'ils attendaient l'arrivé des Détraqueurs pour qu'il reçoive le baisé. Il se leva difficilement et se rendit dans le couloir d'où venaient les voix.

- Harry, fit Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- On ne peut le laisser mourir, il est innocent, dit le jeune homme.

- Potter, prenez ceci pour commencer, Madame Pomfresh lui tendait un morceau de chocolat.

- Maintenant tu dois retourner te reposer.

- C'est impossible, je veux voir le directeur.

Mais au lieu du directeur, c'est le ministre Fudge qui lui répondit.

_- Harry, Harry, qu'y a-t-il?_

_- Monsieur le Ministre, écoutez-moi! S'exclama Harry. Sirius Black est innocent! Peter Pettigrow a fait croire à sa propre mort! On l'a vu ce soir! Il ne faut pas laisser les Détraqueurs faire ça à Sirius, il est…_

_Mais Fudge hocha la tête avec un pâle sourire._

_- Harry, Harry, tu as l'esprit un peu embrouillé, tu as subi une terrible épreuve. Allonge-toi et repose-toi, nous avons la situation bien en main…_

_**- Vous ne l'avez pas du tout en main!** Hurla Harry. **Vous avez arrêté un innocent!**_

_- Monsieur le Ministre, écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît, dit Hermione en regardant Fudge d'un air implorant. Moi aussi je l'ai vu. C'était le rat de Ron, c'est un Animagus, Pettigrow, je veux dire, et …_

_- Vous voyez, Monsieur le Ministre? Intervint Rogue. Ils ne savent plus où ils en sont, ni l'un ni l'autre… Black a fait du bon travail avec son sortilège…_

_**- Nous savons très bien où nous en sommes!** Rugit Harry._

_- Monsieur le Ministre! Professeur! S'écria Madame Pomfresh avec colère. Je dois vous demander de sortir. Potter est mon malade et il ne faut pas le brusquer!_

_- Je ne suis pas brusqué du tout, j'essaye de leur dire ce qui s'est passé! Répliqua Harry furieux. Si seulement ils voulaient bien m'écouter…_

_Mais Madame Pomfresh lui fourra soudain dans la bouche un gros morceau de chocolat._

Au même moment, le directeur entra dans l'infirmerie et demanda à parler en privé avec les deux jeunes gens. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, Dumbledore expliqua qu'aucune preuve n'existait pour confirmer l'innocence de Sirius. Et qu'il faudrait plus de temps, faisant allusion au retourneur de temps. Hermione compris rapidement, et aussitôt que le directeur sorti, elle s'approcha d'Harry et fit faire trois tours à l'instrument.

**

* * *

POV Rogue**

Tout en suivant le Ministre pour aller rejoindre notre fugitif, je réfléchis au comportement de mon fils. Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi Harry fait tout ce cirque, je sais qu'il veut sûrement attirer l'attention, mais ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de faire. J'étais certain qu'il m'avait lancé ce sort sous l'influence de Black mais si c'est de son propre chef, je vais lui faire comprendre que c'était une grave erreur de sa part. Je pourrais bien décider de lui faire nettoyer mon manoir où nous vivrons cet été pour qu'il comprenne enfin le respect qu'il me doit. Et s'il continue à vouloir jouer les héros comme il le fait toujours, je crois que je serai capable de l'enfermer pour l'été dans sa chambre.

Nous sommes arrivés, Fudge vient d'ouvrir la porte du bureau de Flitwick. Nous entrons, mais… mais…

- Où est Black? Demanda-t-il.

Je vérifie partout dans la pièce, nulle trace du fugitif. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis certain que Harry y est pour quelque chose. Il va falloir que j'aie une grosse conversation avec lui et il est mieux d'être très honnête parce que sinon je ne réponds pas de mes actes. Depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, je suis, par sa faute, passé pour un pauvre imbécile plus souvent que durant les dix dernières années.

Nous sommes redescendus pour avertir le directeur de la disparition de Black et j'ai voulu aller interroger mon fils. Mais curieusement, le vieil homme avait une lueur d'amusement dans le regard et défendait Harry. Ça me confirme que je ne suis pas si fou que ça, Harry à réellement eu quelque chose à voir dans l'évasion de Black, mais malheureusement, pour l'instant je ne sais pas comment et je n'ai aucune preuve.

**Fin du POV Rogue**

* * *

Les trois Gryffondor sortirent de l'infirmerie seulement le lendemain. Harry alla voir comment le professeur Lupin se portait avant de se rendre auprès de son père. L'enseignant lui apprit qu'il quittait son poste pour ne pas causer de problème lorsque les autres parents sauraient qu'il est lycanthrope. Il lui remit la carte des maraudeurs qu'il lui avait confisqué la dernière fois, ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité qui avait été oubliée la veille près du saule cogneur.

Lorsque Harry arriva ensuite dans les appartements de Severus, la tension était très lourde dans la pièce.

- Tu me dois des explications! Dit le plus vieux.

- Je suis désolé, j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas réfléchi lorsque j'ai lancé mon sort. Et je ne me doutais pas que Ron et Hermione lanceraient le sort eux aussi.

- Typiquement Gryffondor! Ne pas réfléchir!

**- Je te dis que je suis désolé, je m'excuse, je suis navré, j'admets que j'ai mal agis. Est-ce suffisant?**

- Et si je te dis que non! Tu as quitté le château sans m'avertir et je ne savais pas où tu étais. En plus tu t'es mis en danger en ne prévenant personne, ce qui est totalement stupide. Ensuite tu m'as lancé un sort et tu ne m'as pas porté assistance lorsque tu as vu ce que tu avais fait. Et finalement, je suis certain que tu as quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Black. **Tu as trahi ma confiance!**

Severus avait terminé sa phrase en hurlant sa frustration face au dernier jour. Il décida de sortir et d'aller se calmer avant de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Harry alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour repenser à ce que son père venait de lui dire. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de tort mais il était convaincu qu'il avait fait le bon choix en faisant évader son parrain. Il devait trouver une façon d'expliquer son point de vue sans faire rager Rogue. Comme il savait qu'en l'affrontant face à face, une nouvelle dispute surviendrait, alors il décida de lui écrire une lettre.

* * *

Dans la grande salle, au moment du repas, une volée de hiboux passa porter les messages à leurs destinataires respectifs. Hedwige arriva devant Severus et le laissa prendre le rouleau qu'elle avait à la patte. Severus déroula le parchemin et débuta la lecture.

« Papa,

Je sais que j'ai été très imprudent il y'a deux jours. Mais comme tu le dis souvent, j'ai la stupidité des Gryffondor. Lorsque j'ai vu Ron en danger, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vouloir partir à sa rescousse. Je ne savais pas qu'en passant par le trou du saule cogneur je finirais dans la cabane hurlante. J'aurais du écouter Hermione et aller te chercher, mais c'est un réflexe que je n'ai pas encore acquis. J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire pour apprendre à contrôler mon impulsivité mais je sais qu'avec ton aide j'y arriverai.

Oui, je l'avoue, j'ai aidé à l'évasion de Sirius. Je sais que je te déçois. Mais avec ce que j'ai vu ce soir-là, j'ai la certitude qu'il est innocent. Donc je ne pouvais le laisser recevoir le baiser des Détraqueurs sans rien faire et avoir la conscience tranquille. J'espère que tu pourras comprendre.

Je donne peut-être l'impression de manquer de reconnaissance envers toi, mais au contraire j'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais pour moi. Même si je n'ai pas toujours la bonne façon de le démontrer. Je suis convaincu que dès que nous serons parfaitement adaptés l'un à l'autre, tout ira mieux. J'ai beaucoup à apprendre de toi et je suis persuadé que tu peux être le père idéal pour moi.

Je t'aime Papa, pourras-tu me pardonner?

Ton fils, Harry »

À la table des Gryffondor, un jeune homme ne mangeait pas et était anxieux, il attendait le verdict de son parchemin. Harry était tellement nerveux qu'il n'entendait pas ses amis le questionner. Il fixait désespérément son assiette, tant qu'il ne vit pas une larme terminer sa course sur le parchemin en question, ni qu'il ne vit le destinataire du message se lever et traverser la grande salle pour venir à sa rencontre.

- Harry!

La voix de l'enseignant était rauque et transpirait l'émotion dont la lecture de la lettre l'avait rempli. Faisant fi des regards d'étonnement qui étaient posé sur lui, Severus mit la main sur l'épaule de son fils et l'attira vers lui. Il le serra dans ses bras et lui dit :

- J'ai porté un jugement beaucoup trop rapide sur tes actions, il faut croire que moi aussi j'ai à apprendre de toi. Et nous aurons tout l'été pour le faire.

* * *

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… un clic en bas… 


	10. Chapter 10

Voici un nouveau chapitre…

Merci pour les reviews encourageantes que vous envoyez… Merci aussi à ma formidable correctrice, Fumseck, qui fait un travail génial.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Harry fut très impressionné lorsqu'il arriva au manoir Rogue. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé que l'homme possédait une si grande demeure. De l'extérieur, la résidence avait l'air à l'abandon, mais à l'intérieur, tout était sombre mais exquis. La place respirait la tranquillité et Harry s'y senti bien dès qu'il y posa les pieds.

- Nous utiliserons l'aile nord, c'est la plus grande, dit Severus. Mon laboratoire s'y trouve. Les autres ailes sont rarement utilisées. Viens, suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Sur le chemin menant à la chambre, Severus conta à Harry l'histoire de sa famille depuis que son arrière arrière arrière grand-père avait fait batir le manoir. Il lui relata plusieurs anecdotes de son enfance et lui fit découvrir les coins secrets qu'il avait découvert étant jeune.

Harry aimait le nouveau Severus qu'il découvrait dans cet endroit paisible. L'homme souriait et n'avait aucun sarcasme dans la voix. La chambre qu'il lui avait prévu, était très grande et décorée avec soin. Le lit était mœlleux et Rogue avait pensé à y mettre une literie au motif de Quidditch pour faire plaisir à son fils.

Les vacances débutèrent très bien entre les deux hommes qui apprenaient tranquillement à mieux se connaître. Severus laissa à Harry les premiers jours pour se reposer et faire ce que le jeune homme désirait. Mais après deux semaines, il commença à lui donner quelques règles…

- Premièrement, j'aimerais que tu prennes une bonne routine, donc, tu te lèves au maximum à 8h et tu dois être couché avant 10h.Deuxièmement, je n'accepterai plus des devoirs médiocres, alors tu vas devoir travailler un peu tous les jours pour reprendre le retard que tu as accumulé les années précédentes.

- Quoi??? Tu veux que j'ai des cours de rattrapages l'été…

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à remettre que des travaux acceptables. Tu es capable de beaucoup mieux. Si tu t'y mets convenablement cet été ton niveau va augmenter.

- Mais j'ai déjà tous mes devoirs estivaux à faire, Harry semblait découragé.

- Avec un horaire sérieux et ton bon vouloir, tu vas réussir, expliqua calmement Severus. Tous les jours je te ferai la classe de 9h jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Et si je vois que c'est insuffisant, on augmentera.

Harry soupira en voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause avec son père.

- Y'a d'autres règles auxquelles je dois me soumettre? Demanda-t-il.

- Une dernière… J'aimerais que tu restes civilisé avec l'invité qui arrivera dans deux semaines.

- Qui est-ce? Demanda curieusement Harry.

- Mon fieul, Drago. Et je ne veux pas voir d'enfantillage et de dispute entre vous deux le temps qu'il est ici, enchaîna rapidement Rogue.

- Tu es son parrain?

- Oui Harry, et je crois sincèrement que tu aurais beaucoup de plaisir avec lui si tu voulais apprendre à le connaître.

- Mais il est arrogant, méprisant et désagréable!

- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais de moi avant que je t'adopte?

Harry baissa le regard, Severus avait raison, il avait une mauvaise opinion de Drago mais il n'avait jamais fait d'effort pour le connaître non plus. Il avait même refusé de lui serrer la main dans le Poudlard express la première année. Mais par contre, tout n'était pas uniquement de sa faute, le blond non plus n'avait fait aucun effort de son coté. Harry accepta les règles, la présence de Drago ne pouvait pas être pire que celle de son horrible cousin et au moins, il était certain que son père ne le laisserait pas à lui-même si son fieul était ignoble…

* * *

Dès les premiers cours, Harry vit une différence. Severus avait décidé de commencer avec l'histoire de la magie, la matière où Harry était le plus faible. Évidemment, il était plus facile pour le jeune homme de comprendre avec un enseignant qui n'était pas endormant comme le professeur Binns.

Mais l'enthousiasme d'Harry tomba rapidement dès que Drago arriva. Le blond n'hésita pas à lancer des vannes déplaisantes au balafré sur ses problèmes scolaires mais toujours dans des situations où son parrain ne le surprendrait pas. Et comme Harry n'était pas du genre à bavasser ou à se plaindre facilement, Severus ne se doutait de rien et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils était de plus en plus morose et de moins en moins motivé.

- Harry, essaie de te concentrer avant de faire sauter ton chaudron, lui dit-il lors d'un cours de potion.

Le jeune homme éteignit le feu sous son chaudron et lança son livre d'un geste rageur.

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je fais tout ça! **Cria-t-il. **Je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit et de réussir. Je ferais mieux de me livrer immédiatement à Voldemort qu'on en finisse.**

Severus resta stupéfait devant l'attitude de son fils. Il n'avait rien vu venir et jamais il ne se serait douté de sa détresse. Lorsqu'il voulu s'approcher de lui pour le rassurer, Harry s'éloigna en se dirigeant dans un coin de la pièce, s'entourant de ses bras et éclata en sanglot en disant :

- Non, laisse-moi! Je ne mérite pas que tu sois là pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un faible!

- Non Harry! Non, ne dis pas ça! Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es fort et plus que tu ne le crois. Laisse-toi une chance!

Tout en parlant, Severus s'était rapproché doucement de son fils. Il était maintenant tout près de lui. Il l'attira vers lui doucement mais fermement pour le blottir dans ses bras et le consoler. Lorsque les sanglots diminuèrent, l'homme lui demanda calmement :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui? Pourquoi parles-tu du Seigneur des ténèbres?

- Il est là… toutes les nuits… dans mes rêves, expliqua Harry. Lui, Pettigrow et un autre homme que je ne connais pas. Je ne le vois pas, mais eux, ils lui parlent… il me veut… il va me tuer…

- Tes rêves? Questionna Severus. Tu en as souvent?

- Heu… non… seulement deux depuis le début de l'été. Mais ma cicatrice me fait mal, comme au temps où il était dans l'école. Pourtant je suis certain qu'il n'est pas ici.

- Tu as raison, il n'est pas ici… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu m'en parles plus vite à l'avenir. Tu peux même venir me réveiller si tu veux.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Si, c'est important pour moi, s'indigna Severus. J'ai choisi de t'épauler comme un père et si tu ne me parles jamais de ce qui ne va pas je ne pourrai pas t'aider. Et détrompe-toi, tu n'es pas un fardeau pour moi et ce n'est pas par pitié que je t'ai adopté, c'est parce que je le désirais vraiment. Je suis fier que tu sois près de moi et je suis ravi de t'avoir comme fils.

Harry regardait Severus en grattant sa cicatrice… Puis il lui demanda :

- Papa, est-ce qu'il n'existerait pas une potion ou un sort pour enlever cette chose de mon front?

Severus fut ému de l'entendre dire « papa » de vive voix pour la première fois depuis qu'il en avait fait son fils. Le souvenir d'Harry, bébé, l'appelant ainsi lui revint en mémoire…

**Flash Back **

_- Désolé de venir te voir chez toi, Lily, mais tu as oublié les travaux que tu dois remettre demain sur ma table._

_- Merci beaucoup Severus, je les aurais cherché longtemps, répondit-elle en souriant._

_James Potter était dans un état d'ébriété avancé avec ses trois amis. Les quatre maraudeurs riaient très fort et avaient l'air d'avoir beaucoup de plaisir. Mais dès que James avait réalisé la présence de Rogue chez lui, il décida de le chasser._

_- Servillus… Qui t'as permis de venir ici?_

_- Arrête James, tenta Lily pour le calmer._

_- Prends Harry et va le mettre dans sa chambre. J'ai un compte à régler avec ce malotru qui a osé se présenter ici._

_- Il est venu me remettre mes documents que j'avais oublié chez lui, il part maintenant, dit la rousse en prenant le bambin dans ses bras._

_Mais dès que le gamin vit Severus, il lui tendit les bras en disant :_

_- Pa…pa… Pa… pa…_

_James explosa aussitôt._

_**- C'est moi son père, comment ce fait-il qu'il l'appelle, lui, papa? Tu n'es qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe Lily Evans! Tu me trompes avec ce bâtard graisseux? Tu aimes la crasse?**_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois James, se défendit la jeune femme. Severus et moi travaillons ensemble sur un projet important pour le ministère._

_**- Baliverne! Pourquoi le ministère voudrait engager un mangemort?**_

_Tout en parlant, James Potter s'était approché de Lily et la tenait maintenant fermement par le bras et la regardait d'un air menaçant. Il leva la main et la gifla au visage. La rousse, pris de panique, tendit le jeune Harry à Severus en disant :_

_- Amène-le avec toi s.t.p. j'irai le chercher dès que l'atmosphère se sera calmée ici._

_Severus pris le bambin et transplana avec lui._

**Fin du Flash Back **

- Severus???

L'homme reprit ses esprits et regarda son fils.

- Désolé Harry! Je me suis perdu dans mes souvenirs. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu es certain que ça va? Tu as les yeux pleins d'eau.

- Oui, c'est correct, dit Rogue lentement. C'est juste… j'ai…

Severus ne savait pas vraiment comment expliqué à son fils la joie qu'il avait ressenti en l'entendant l'appeler « papa ».

- Quoi? Dit-le, je t'écoute, l'encouragea Harry.

- Ben… Tu as dit « papa »… et…

- C'est mal? Ok, je ne le referai plus.

- Non! Au contraire, j'ai… aimé. Ça m'a touché. Je n'espérais pas tant de notre relation vu toutes les choses méprisantes que je t'ai dit dans le passé et aussi considérant le fait que je ne suis pas un père idéal avec toi. Mais ça me rassure que tu te considères vraiment comme mon fils.

Severus avait du prendre tout son courage pour expliquer à Harry ses sentiments envers lui. Il n'était pas habitué de se livrer de la sorte mais il savait que s'il voulait que les liens entre eux soient solides et que la confiance règne, il devait le faire. Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils se sente à un moment ou à un autre laissé seul à lui-même face à un problème. C'était à son avis la seule façon pour que le jeune homme lui livre des confidences à chaque fois où il en sentirait le besoin.

- Tu en fais beaucoup pour moi, même si souvent je manque de reconnaissance. C'est visible que tu ne veux que mon bien et, oui, je t'aime comme un fils envers son père, expliqua Harry en étreignant Rogue.

Severus, qui n'était pas à l'aise avec tant d'émotion, décida de reprendre la conversation où elle s'était arrêtée à cause du souvenir.

- Bon, revenons à notre discussion! Tu me demandais pour ta cicatrice.

- Oui, y'a-t-il un moyen de la faire disparaître?

- Les traces magiques, comme certaine blessure, ne peuvent s'effacer. Moi aussi j'ai une marque que j'aimerais bien voir s'évanouir mais c'est impossible.

Severus lui montra son avant-bras, là où se trouvait la marque des mangemorts. Elle était très pale mais encore visible.

- C'est une chose dont j'ai honte aujourd'hui, mais je m'en sers pour me souvenir de mes erreurs passées et ne pas les refaire. Toi, tu pourrais utiliser ta cicatrice pour te rappeler de ne pas t'asseoir sur la gloire qu'elle apporte et plutôt montrer au monde que tu es capable de travailler pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Que ce n'est qu'une balafre et non un symbole.

**- Mais je ne veux pas avoir de privilège à cause de celle-ci, au contraire, je ne veux plus qu'on la voit pour ça**, s'indigna Harry déçu que son père croit qu'il aimait la visibilité qu'elle lui donnait.

- Je le sais très bien, rassure-toi. C'est pour ça que je te dis qu'il faut que tu travailles fort, pour que les autres aussi le comprennent. Ça peut être long, mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu y arriveras… Maintenant que c'est réglé, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu t'es découragé aussi rapidement aujourd'hui?

- Ha! Ça! Ce n'est rien, oubli ça!

- Non Harry, tu ne me feras pas ce coup-là, insista Severus. Je tiens à ce que tu t'expliques.

- C'est vraiment pas grave, dit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux. Avec la fatigue dû à ma mauvaise nuit je suis plus fragile que d'habitude aux railleries de Malefoy.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Drago? Je n'ai rien vu, ni rien entendu.

- C'est normal, il n'agit pas devant toi…

Harry lui résuma les moqueries du blond mais insista pour que son père n'intercède pas. Il ne voulait pas donner un argument de plus au Serpentard pour se moquer de lui en se faisant défendre par son père pour si peu. Severus lui promis de ne pas s'en mêler mais il resterait au aguets pour pouvoir prendre le blond en défaut et alors pouvoir intervenir.

Rogue décida de ne pas faire plus de classe à Harry pour la journée. Il désirait qu'il se repose et récupère un peu.

- J'ai besoin que tu sois en pleine forme demain, lui dit-il. Car la journée va être très remplie et risque de se terminer tard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain, questionna Harry.

- Je ne te le dis pas… C'est une surprise!

* * *

Voilà… Que sera la surprise d'Harry? Réponse au prochain chapitre… N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire… un clic en bas… 


	11. Chapter 11

Voici un nouveau chapitre…

Merci pour les reviews encourageantes que vous envoyez… Merci aussi à ma formidable correctrice, Fumseck, qui fait un travail génial.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au petit matin, Harry était légèrement énervé. Il avait hâte de savoir qu'elle était la surprise que son père lui réservait pour la journée. Il se dépêcha de se doucher et de s'habiller puis descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son déjeuné. À son arrivée dans la salle a mangé, Severus et Drago étaient déjà installés en train de manger. Le blond avait l'air d'humeur massacrante. 

- Bonjour vous deux, lança Harry.

- Bonjour, bien dormi, demanda son père.

- Oui, très bien. Mais on dirait que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, répondit-il en lançant un regard à Drago.

- Mon sommeil ne te concerne pas Potter, cracha ce dernier.

- Désolé de vouloir simplement faire la conversation et avoir une attitude civilisée, lança Harry.

- Qui te dis que j'ai envie de discuter avec toi?

- Ça suffit vous deux! Sermonna Rogue. Drago, je t'ai invité à la condition express que tu cesses ces enfantillages avec Harry. Donc, tu t'excuses immédiatement ou tu retournes chez toi !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais… Les excuses ou tu quittes. C'est ton choix.

Drago ne reconnaissait pas son parrain, il avait tellement changé depuis qu'il avait adopté Potter. Il décida que pour retrouver son parrain d'avant, il devrait agir en parfait Serpentard, donc avec ruse.

- Je suis désolé Potter, fit le blond hypocritement. Tu as raison, j'ai mal dormi.

Severus n'était pas dupe et savait bien que les excuses n'étaient pas sincères mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il choisit plutôt de voir comment les choses iraient pour le reste du séjour de son filleul.

Après le déjeuner, Rogue leurs donna des instructions précises.

- Drago, j'aimerais que tu ailles chez toi, par réseau de cheminée, et que tu me ramènes ce que ta mère a préparé pour moi.

- Et que dois-je te rapporter?

- Ça ne te concerne pas, mais j'en ai besoin aujourd'hui, donc tu serais gentil de me rendre ce service.

- D'accord, j'y vais, répondit le blond.

Drago sorti de la pièce et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Dès qu'il fut sorti, Severus se rapprocha de son fils.

- Harry, je suis fier de toi. Je vois bien que tu fais des efforts pour rester civil devant Drago, même si ça doit être difficile parfois. J'ai bien remarqué son comportement ce matin.

- Je le fais pour toi. Parce que je sais qu'il est important pour toi et que tu n'aimes pas nos conflits.

- Toi aussi tu es important pour moi, plus que lui. Mais je suis certain que si vous arriviez à mettre vos chicanes de cotés, vous pourriez être de très bons amis. Mais pour l'instant, rien que la fin de vos disputes serait bien.

- D'accord, je vais faire attention de mon coté, mais je ne suis pas responsable de ses réactions.

- Je m'occupe de Drago tant que toi tu fais tes efforts. Maintenant, prépare-toi, nous devons aller à Poudlard. J'ai reçu un hibou du directeur de bonne heure ce matin, il doit me voir de toute urgence. Je nous ferai transplaner à Pré-au-Lard.

- Et Drago???

- Tu t'inquiètes déjà pour lui? Le taquina Severus. Ne t'en fait pas, Minus, mon elfe, l'avertira où nous sommes.

* * *

Dès leurs arrivé devant les grilles de Poudlard, Albus sorti à leur rencontre. 

- Vous voilà enfin, nous vous attendions avec impatience, dit le directeur.

- Nous sommes venus dès que nous avons eu fini de manger Albus, répondit Rogue.

- Bien, bien! Harry, pourrais-tu aller avertir le professeur McGonagall de votre arrivée? Elle est dans la grande salle.

Harry partit aussitôt. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, un grand cri retentit à ses oreilles…

**« Surprise !!! »**

Harry sursauta. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes pour souligner son anniversaire. La famille Weasley, ses compagnons de dortoir, plusieurs enseignants. Severus s'approcha de son fils et le serra contre lui.

- Bonne fête, Harry!

- Merci… et ton urgence avec le professeur Dumbledore?

- Une ruse pour te faire venir ici. Je voulais te faire une surprise et que tu ne te doutes de rien, fit Severus en souriant légèrement.

- Très réussi, merci encore…

- Harry! Harry! Dirent Hermione et Ron ensemble.

- Va voir tes amis avant qu'on me reproche de te séquestrer, ironisa Rogue.

Harry alla rejoindre ses amis qui lui firent une accolade en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Molly étouffa presque le jeune homme en l'étreignant.

- Maman, fait attention, se moqua Fred.

- Harry aimerait bien pouvoir fêter un peu avant de mourir, termina Georges.

- Oh! Désolé mon chéri, dit Molly, mais je suis tellement contente de te voir, tu as l'air en pleine forme.

- C'est correcte Madame Weasley, répondit Harry, mon père est au petit soin avec moi pour que j'aille bien.

Le jeune fêté fut rapidement dirigé vers les autres membres présents pour ses vœux d'anniversaire. L'enthousiasme de tous les gens était contagieux et Harry avait beaucoup de plaisir. C'était tellement mieux que lorsqu'il était avec son oncle et sa tante. Même Dudley n'avait jamais eu, à son avis, une journée d'anniversaire aussi belle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour célébrer cet évènement en étant le centre d'attraction de la sorte.

**Flash Back**

_Petit morveux, fit Vernon en détruisant une boite. Tu n'es qu'un sale môme qui n'est pas reconnaissant. On en fait déjà beaucoup pour un monstre de ton espèce depuis que tu es arrivé ici il y a quatre ans, on n'ira quand même pas jusqu'à t'offrir des cadeaux d'anniversaire. Tu n'en mérites pas et ce n'est pas en t'en fabriquant toi-même, continua-t-il en désignant la boite, que tu nous feras changer d'avis._

_Dudley riait derrière son père. Le garçon grassouillet avait eu une party d'anniversaire ou deux de ses copains et lui avaient constamment nargué Harry. Et aujourd'hui, il avait une nouvelle raison de se moquer de son cousin._

_La seule célébration qu'il y aura en ton honneur ici sera lorsqu'on sera enfin débarrassé de toi! Continua Vernon. Maintenant va faire les taches que je t'ai demandé ce matin si tu ne veux pas te passer de souper._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Dans un coin retiré de la grande salle, Severus regardait son fils rire et s'amuser avec les autres. Il était content d'avoir pu lui faire une telle surprise et ainsi, le voir heureux. Il n'avait pas eu cette chance avec ses parents et il espérait pouvoir offrir une meilleure vie d'adolescent à Harry.

Un peu plus tard, Ron prit le fêté à part.

- Tu sais ce que Malefoy fait ici? Demanda-t-il.

- Mon père a dû l'inviter, c'est son filleul et il était en visite au manoir.

- Quoi?

- Depuis une semaine il est là et s'amuse à me narguer lorsque mon père a le dos tourné.

- Ouach! Tu es pris avec lui pour combien de temps?

- Je ne sais pas mais je commence à m'en moquer un peu. Et Malefoy finira sûrement par se tanner lorsqu'il verra qu'il ne m'affecte plus et il arrêtera.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, soupira le rouquin.

- J'ai maintenant un père formidable avec moi et c'est ce qui importe le plus pour moi. Pour le reste j'essaie de ne pas y penser.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Mais si tu as besoin d'aide pour lui rabattre son clapet dit-le moi et j'accours avec plaisir.

- Je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi.

- Hey! Potter! On te demande, le professeur Dumbledore t'attend pour commencer son discours ennuyeux, lança Drago.

- Et c'est le plus ennuyeux de la place qu'il envoi pour faire ses messages! Rétorqua Ron.

- Tu dois être content d'être ici Weasley. Au moins tu vas pouvoir manger une fois dans l'été.

Au moment où Ron se préparait à sortir sa baguette, Severus arriva dans le couloir où les trois jeunes gens étaient.

- Te voilà Harry, on t'attend pour débuter le repas.

- J'arrive toute suite… tu viens Ron?

Harry fut invité à s'asseoir près de son père pour le repas. Dès qu'il fut installé, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

- Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'un jeune homme fantastique. Il a vécu plusieurs épreuves mais a toujours su s'en sortir. C'est un jeune homme courageux et qui est capable d'aller au-delà des préjugés. Il a maintenant 14 ans, il est en forme, plein d'énergie et je suis certain que vous serez tous avec moi pour lui souhaiter que le meilleur soit à venir et que ses rêves et ses espoirs se réalisent.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, puis le repas apparu. Lorsque tous eurent fini de manger, la distribution des présents débuta. Harry reçu plusieurs cadeaux, mais celui qui le toucha le plus venait de son père. Severus lui avait fait restaurer une chevalière aux armoiries des Rogue. Pour le jeune homme, ce simple geste voulait dire beaucoup, il le rassurait qu'il ne serait pas abandonné de nouveau malgré les faux pas parfois trop fréquents qu'il faisait, il était bel et bien accepté. Lorsqu'il sauta au cou de son père pour le remercier, plusieurs personnes dans l'assistance se figèrent, craignant la réaction du froid maître des potions. Mais ils furent encore moins à l'aise lorsqu'ils remarquèrent des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- C'est horrible, je vais cauchemarder maintenant, fit Georges avec une mine de dégoût.

- Où est passé l'enseignant froid et insensible que nous avions? Dit Fred.

- Ce n'est certainement pas lui, répliqua Georges. C'est une imposture!

- Avez-vous fini vous deux, réprimanda Molly en s'essuyant le coin de l'œil. Oh, Harry mon chéri, poursuivi-t-elle en s'approchant du jeune homme. Comme je suis contente que tu t'entendes si bien avec le professeur Rogue ! Vous êtes si beaux à voir tous les deux, conclue-t-elle en leurs tapotant la joue.

Severus rougit, en voyant Molly le traiter comme un gamin, mais il s'abstint de rétorquer quoi que ce soit et laissa son fils avec elle, préférant s'éloigner du brouhaha. À la fin de la journée, Harry était épuisé mais heureux.

Dès son retour au manoir, le jeune homme remercia encore son père et lui fit une étreinte avant d'aller au lit. Avec la journée qu'il venait de vivre, tout était en place pour que de magnifiques rêves peuplent son sommeil. Mais sa cicatrice décida de lui rappeler sa présence, elle brûlait et le jeune homme se mit à hurler durant la nuit. Severus arriva dans la chambre en courant et le vit se tenant la tête à deux mains mais toujours endormit. Il mis quelques instants pour le réveiller. Aucun des deux hommes ne parlèrent, mais le plus vieux serra le jeune dans ses bras et le berça contre lui pour le rassurer. Harry fini par se rendormir, blotti contre son père.

Quelques jours après l'anniversaire du jeune homme, Ron et Hermione vinrent passer la journée au manoir avec Harry. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter longuement ensemble de leur été et de la nouvelle année à venir. Après le repas, Severus leurs suggéra de prendre leurs balais et de faire une partie de Quidditch pour inclure son filleul dans le groupe.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, nargua Drago, même à trois contre un je les bats.

- Dans tes rêves seulement, répondit Ron.

- Alors tu veux parier, relança le blond.

- D'accord, on va t'écraser facilement et tu devras ravaler tes paroles, fit Ron en se levant.

- Ce qu'ils peuvent être enfantins des fois, dit Hermione en secouant la tête de découragement.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous Miss Granger!

- Ça mérite au moins 25 points pour Gryffondor ça, ironisa Harry.

- Grrr… peut-être…

Harry et Hermione regardèrent Severus et éclatèrent de rire avant de sortir avec les deux autres qui continuaient de se disputer.

* * *

Voilà… suite au prochain chapitre… avec le Quidditch!

Un clic en bas est toujours apprécié...


	12. Chapter 12

Voici un nouveau chapitre…

Premièrement, désolé pour le retard... Je n'ai aucune excuse valable... Donc toute mes plus sincères excuses...

Merci pour les reviews encourageantes que vous envoyez… Un grand merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck, qui a fait un travail génial malgré le fait qu'elle ait beaucoup fêté son anniversaire...

_En italique vous trouverez un passage du livre d'Harry Potter et la coupe de feu._

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

La partie de Quidditch allait très bien. Drago passait généralement du coté de la brune qui était plus faible pour faire des points. Le score était maintenant de 130 pour le Serpentard et 120 pour les Gryffondor. Ça faisait plus d'une heure que la partie était commencée et le blond et le roux n'avaient toujours pas cessé de se lancer des insultes. À un moment, Drago vit passer le vif d'or près d'Hermione. Le Serpentard parti donc rapidement vers lui. Ron le voyant partir, voulu l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins et alla le plaquer en plein vol. Dans son mouvement, Drago percuta Hermione qui tomba en bas de son balai et alla frapper le sol. Ron paniqua lorsqu'il vit son amie chuter ainsi et se rua sur le blond. 

- T'es un salaud Malefoy!

- C'est de ta faute Weasley!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait tomber imbécile.

Les deux garçons ayant laissé leurs baguettes à l'intérieur, en virent rapidement aux poings dès qu'ils touchèrent le sol. Des coups des deux cotés atteignirent leur cible, mais rapidement, Ron se montra plus habitué au combat à main nue.

Dès qu'Harry avait vu Hermione chuter, il avait accouru demander de l'aide à son père. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la jeune fille qui avait perdu connaissance, Severus l'emmena aussitôt à l'intérieur pour l'examiner et la soigner tandis que le jeune homme courait pour séparer les deux pugilistes.

- C'est assez ! Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

- Je vais lui régler son compte une fois pour toute, répondit Ron en frappant à nouveau.

Harry se rua alors sur Ron et le tira vers l'arrière. Drago avait le visage ensanglanté et se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Harry s'approcha de lui doucement et l'aida à se relever pour le faire entrer à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry? Demanda Ron stupéfait.

- Je fais rentrer Drago pour le soigner.

- Quoi? Mais laisse le se débrouiller, tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Hermione? Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite.

Harry se retourna pour bien regarder Ron.

- Ce qu'il a fait… **Ce qu'il a fait…**

Harry commençait à s'énerver.

**- Il n'a rien fait justement. Si tu n'avais pas été si gamin aussi ! Le Quidditch n'est qu'un jeu et non un combat à mort. Si tu n'avais pas été le plaquer, il n'aurait pas accroché Hermione. Donc c'est « toi » le coupable, c'est à toi que tu dois en vouloir et à personne d'autre.**

Ron était sans voix de voir son ami le blâmer au lieu de le défendre. Drago quant à lui n'arrivait pas à croire que son pire ennemi agisse ainsi avec lui. Il suivi Harry sans dire un mot, de toute façon sa mâchoire le faisait trop souffrir pour qu'il ouvre la bouche. Rendu à l'intérieur, Harry nettoya le visage du blond et alla voir son père pour avoir une potion pour calmer la douleur. Il suivit ensuite toutes les instructions qu'il avait reçu pour soigner Drago convenablement.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait du blond, Harry vit Ron finalement venir les rejoindre à l'intérieur. Dès que Severus vit son état, il appela Monsieur et Madame Weasley par cheminette.

- Oh par Merlin! Ron qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta figure et à ta main? Demanda Molly avec inquiétude.

Ron baissa le regard vers le sol et demeura muet face à la question. C'est finalement Rogue qui résuma la situation aux deux parents. Il expliqua comment les insultes avaient débutées lors du repas et comment tout c'était terminé dans le jardin. Arthur ne savait pas quoi penser de la réaction de son fils, par contre, Molly s'enflamma aussitôt contre l'attitude immature de son rejeton.

**- Ronald Weasley! Est-ce le genre d'éducation qu'on t'a donné ton père et moi?**

- Mais il a fait tomber Hermione, maman.

**- Parce que tu l'as poussé!**

- Mais maman!

**- Tu seras privé de ton balai pour le restant de l'été.**

- Non! Stp, pas mon balai.

**- J'ai dit pas de balai et si tu continue d'argumenter, Ronald Weasley, je couperai encore plus à tes permissions.**

Le rouquin se tut immédiatement, sachant qu'il n'était jamais bon d'essayer de parlementer avec sa mère lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. Severus s'approcha de Ron pour le soigner, après qu'il eu lavé les plaies du visage et de sa main, il voulu lui donner un anti-douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui donnez, Severus? Demanda Arthur.

- Une potion pour le soulager.

**- Ha non! Il n'en n'est pas question**, dit subitement Molly.

- Mais pourquoi ma chérie? L'interrogea son mari.

- Ron va apprendre les conséquences de ses actes, répondit-elle. Il doit comprendre que ce qu'il a fait est mal et que ça peut blesser et même être souffrant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est sorcier et qu'on peut utiliser des potions et de la magie pour tout rétablir qu'il peut agir à sa guise.

- Maman!!! Dit Ron offusqué par le manque d'empathie de sa mère. Ma main me fait vraiment mal, je crois même avoir une entorse.

**- Et bien que ça te serve de leçon!**...

Puis elle se tourna vers Rogue.

- Severus, comment va Hermione, elle est correcte?

- Hermione s'est frappée durement la tête en chutant sur le sol, mais elle va s'en remettre. Elle aura sûrement des maux de têtes et des étourdissements durant deux ou trois jours mais tout reviendra dans l'ordre ensuite. Elle a été chanceuse de ne pas être plus mal en point.

- Bonne nouvelle, je ne sais pas ce que je t'aurais fait Ronald Weasley, dit-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier, si Hermione avait été gravement blessée. Prends tes choses on s'en va maintenant.

Pendant que le groupe se dirigeait vers la cheminée, Hermione rassurait Harry sur son état et Ron s'excusait lamentablement à cette dernière pour son idiotie. Arthur fit passé devant lui tout le groupe dans le réseau de cheminette. Et juste avant de partir il se retourna et dit :

- Ah! J'oubliais, j'ai réussi à obtenir des billets pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. J'en ai eu un aussi pour Harry.

- Wow! Merci monsieur Weasley, s'exclama aussitôt le jeune homme.

- Un instant, pas si vite, rétorqua Severus. Je peux te donner une réponse par hibou d'ici vingt-quatre heures Arthur?

- Heu… oui, pas de problème.

Après le départ du dernier Weasley, Harry se tourna vers son père.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller? S'informa-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'irais pas, mais avant de dire oui, j'aimerais y mettre certaine condition.

- Quoi encore? Soupira le jeune homme qui en avait assez des conditions.

- Premièrement, tu me parles sur un autre ton, le gronda Severus.

- Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul.

- Bien apprend à te contrôler. Ensuite je veux que tes devoirs à rendre à la rentrée soient terminés et fait convenablement. Et je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas profiter du fait que tu seras loin de moi pour faire des folies et prendre des risques inutilement, comme tu en as parfois l'habitude.

- Pas de chance Potter! Tu prends constamment des risques inutiles… tu respires…

- Je vois que la potion a fait effet, Drago. Tu as retrouvé ton humour noir, fit Severus.

- Que veux-tu, je suis moi-même, je ne changerai pas.

- Pourtant tu devrais, répliqua sévèrement Severus. Harry aurait pu laisser Weasley continuer à te frapper mais il ne l'a pas fait malgré le fait que tu l'insultes et le ridiculises constamment. Il fait des efforts envers toi.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas devenir son meilleur ami, fit le blond.

- Je ne t'en demande pas tant, expliqua Rogue. Je te demande simplement de faire en sorte que cette guerre entre vous deux cesse. Et j'aimerais aussi que lorsque tu es ici, vous vous entendiez ensemble. C'est vraiment pénible pour moi de voir deux personnes que j'apprécie être en conflit continuellement.

- C'est bon j'ai compris, fit le blond en soupirant.

- Si tu as véritablement compris, tu as sûrement quelque chose à dire à Harry.

Drago regarda l'autre jeune homme, puis après un long moment de réflexion, il lui tendit la main en disant faiblement.

- Merci Potter d'avoir arrêté Weasley et de m'avoir soigné.

- Ce n'est rien, c'était la seule chose à faire, dit Harry en acceptant de lui serrer la main. Il n'avait pas à te frapper de la sorte et je n'étais pas pour te laisser souffrir sur place.

B- ien, maintenant que c'est réglé, Harry je crois que tu devrais aller voir ce qu'il te reste à faire comme devoir. Pour que je sache si tu peux aller avec les Weasley à la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Le jeune homme soupira en pensant à ses travaux à faire mais monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Lorsque Minus, l'elfe de maison, l'averti que le souper était prêt, il ne lui restait que le devoir de métamorphose et celui de potion à faire, et une semaine pour les compléter. Il montra fièrement à son père les travaux complétés, confiant qu'il aurait la permission voulue pour aller au grand évènement.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, _quelque chose qui ressemblait à une petite balle de tennis grise couverte de plumes vint heurter de plain fouet la joue de Harry. Il se massa vigoureusement et regarda ce qui l'avait frappé : c'était un minuscule hibou, assez petit pour tenir au creux de sa main, et qui volait tout autour de la pièce d'un air surexcité. Harry s'aperçut que le hibou avait laissé tomber une lettre à ses pieds. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et reconnut l'écriture de Ron. À l'intérieur, il trouva un petit mot hâtivement rédigé._

« Harry, papa a eu les billets pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Irlande contre Bulgarie, lundi soir. Papa a dit qu'il avait déjà demandé à Rogue pour que tu viennes avec nous. Hermione aussi nous accompagnera. Nous viendrons te chercher à cinq heures de l'après-midi dimanche prochain.

Percy a commencé à travailler au Département de la coopération magique internationale. Surtout ne lui parle pas de quoi que ce soit qui concerne les pays étrangers, si tu ne veux pas étouffer sous des discours à mourir d'ennui.

À bientôt,

Ron »

- Papa! Papa! Cria Harry en courant pour aller retrouver son père.

- Du calme! Y'a pas le feu!

- Ils viennent me chercher demain après midi, fit Harry en sautant sur place.

- Ce n'est pas si sûr, répondit Rogue. Ton devoir de potion n'est pas convenable à mon goût et si tu ne me montres rien de mieux tu resteras ici.

- Quoi? C'est totalement injuste, s'indigna le jeune homme. J'ai travaillé fort sur mon devoir et juste parce que c'est toi l'enseignant et que tu es mon père, tu es plus sévère. Si je t'avais remis un tel travail avant, tu aurais été surpris de l'effort que j'avais mis et tu aurais simplement dit : « Surprenant que vous ayez été capable de vous appliquer pour une fois Potter », termina-t-il en imitant la voix de son père.

Severus le regarda longuement. Le jeune homme avait raison mais il était difficile pour lui d'admettre une telle erreur. Son fils avait réellement travaillé fort pour son devoir et une grande amélioration était visible. Il savait qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup mais c'était simplement parce que comme tous parents, il voulait que son fils soit le meilleur.

- Harry, c'est vrai que ton devoir est mieux fait qu'avant, admit finalement Rogue. Donc je vais te laisser aller avec les Weasley. Mais à notre retour à l'école, j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir pour finir tes cours de rattrapage en potion. Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux, je connais tes capacités. On ira doucement, à ton rythme, mais tu avais pris beaucoup de retard les autres années et j'aimerais remédier à ça.

- D'accord, c'est un bon compromis. Merci beaucoup de me laisser y assister.

Harry fit une étreinte chaleureuse à son père. Le jeune homme serrait toujours son père contre lui lorsqu'un oiseau tropical vint les déranger.

- Tiens, il porte un message pour toi, fit Severus.

Harry prit le message et le lut à voix haute :

« Harry,

Premièrement, merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait pour moi avec ton amie Hermione. Je sais que les détraqueurs me cherchent toujours, c'est pourquoi je ne te dirai pas où je me trouve. Mais je suis bien caché où je suis.

Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire quand nous nous sommes vus. C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé l'Éclair de feu. Considère qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de ton parrain pour tes treize ans.

Tu m'as dit que tu désirais continuer à vivre avec Rogue. Je ne comprends toujours pas ta décision, il est si mesquin et parfois même méchant. Tu pourrais avoir beaucoup mieux que lui. Si tu veux en parler avec moi, je serai toujours disponible pour toi. Et si Rogue te fait quelque chose, dis-le moi et je m'occuperai de lui.

Dès que tu as besoin de moi, écris-moi, ta chouette saura où me trouver.

Prends soins de toi, Harry.

Sirius »

- J'ai toujours su que le balai venait de lui.

- Mais il n'était pas ensorcelé comme tu le croyais, le nargua Harry.

- Peut-être, mais je ne l'aime toujours pas. Croit-il sincèrement que je puisse te faire du mal alors que tu es mon fils et que je t'aime?

- Ne soit pas si dur envers lui! Répondit le jeune homme. Il ne te connait pas vraiment, il est resté, comme toi, accroché à vos querelles d'adolescents. Moi je sais maintenant comment tu peux être vraiment et je ne voudrais pas avoir un autre père. Je suis bien avec toi papa et tu auras toujours une place de choix pour moi.

Ce fut au tour de Severus d'étreindre son fils.

* * *

Harry fut impressionné lorsqu'il entra dans le stade de Quidditch. Le stade était gigantesque et la loge ministérielle, où étaient leurs places, était luxueuse. _Face à la tribune officielle, s'étalait un immense tableau sur lequel s'inscrivaient des mots de couleur d'or qui disparaissaient peu à peu, remplacés par d'autres. En regardant plus attentivement, Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de publicités._

Juste avant le début de la partie, la famille Malefoy entra dans la loge. Le ministre fut extrêmement enthousiasme de présenter Lucius, qui avait fait une généreuse donation pour avoir une place de choix, ainsi que sa famille aux Weasley

_Il y eut un moment de tension. Mr.Weasley et Mr. Malefoy échangèrent un regard et Harry se rappela en détail la dernière fois ou ils s'étaient trouvés face à face. C'était à la librairie Fleury et Bott et ils en étaient venus aux mains. Les yeux gris et froids de Mr. Malefoy se posèrent sur Mr. Weasley puis balayèrent le premier rang._

_- Seigneur! Dit-il à voix basse. Qu'avez-vous vendu pour obtenir des places dans la tribune officielle? Votre maison n'aurait certainement pas suffi à payer le prix des billets?_

Drago avait le regard fier lorsqu'il entendit le commentaire de son père envers les Weasley, mais lorsque ce dernier lança aussi une remarque acerbe à Harry, il baissa légèrement les yeux. Il n'avait pas osé dire à son père que Potter avait dû le sauver contre Weasley et il n'aima pas la réplique mesquine de ce dernier. Mais son orgueil et l'autorité dont faisait preuve son père ne lui permettaient pas de dire quoi que ce soit en public.

Après la victoire de l'Irlande, malgré que le vif d'or fût prit par l'attrapeur de la Bulgarie, Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux et Harry festoyèrent un peu dans leur tente avant de s'endormir. Mais ils finirent par se faire réveiller brutalement par monsieur Weasley.

_- Debout! Ron! Harry! Vite! Debout! C'est urgent!_

À l'extérieur c'était le chaos total, on entendait des cris et des hurlements de détresse. Des gens portant des cagoules s'amusaient à martyriser les moldus et certains sorciers d'ascendance moldu. Quatre personnes flottaient dans les airs pendus par les chevilles. Plusieurs tentes étaient en feu et les autres étaient souvent écrasées sous le poids de la foule qui courrait d'un coté et de l'autre. Arthur indiqua aux plus jeunes de se cacher dans le bois, précisant qu'il viendrait les chercher dès que le calme serait revenu.

Lorsque la marque des ténèbres illumina le ciel, Harry paniqua un peu. Son père lui avait expliqué rapidement comment fonctionnaient les mangemorts, que la marque était souvent faite après une mort et il savait maintenant que c'était à eux que l'on devait les évènements sur le campement. Il était aussi inquiet puisqu'Hermione était fille de moldu, donc une des cibles favorites des hommes masqués. Les trois amis se cachèrent donc tout en restant sur leur garde.

Quelques heures plus tard, Arthur, suivit des jumeaux vint les chercher et les ramena rapidement vers le portoloin pour retourner au terrier. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi la dernière courbe que décrivait le chemin de terre humide avant d'arriver chez eux, ils entendirent de grand cri :

- Oh, merci, merci au nom du ciel, merci!

- Par Merlin! Ils sont entiers.

Madame Weasley et Severus courraient à leur rencontre.

- Arthur! J'étais si inquiète! Dit Molly en sautant au cou de son mari.

- Harry, tu es correct, tu n'as rien? Fit Severus en examinant son fils sous toutes ses coutures et en le serrant fortement contre lui.

- Ça va papa, je n'ai rien, dit Harry pour le rassurer.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse aller loin de moi comme ça, déclara Rogue.

Arthur et Molly se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- On dit tous ça à notre premier enfant, Severus. Mais en fait on fini toujours par céder et les laisser faire, répondit Arthur.

- Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas assez ferme, dit Rogue. Moi je tiendrai ma parole, il restera près de moi.

- Allez, viens papa-poule, railla Harry.

- Papa-poule??? Demandèrent en chœur Arthur, Molly et Severus.

- C'est une expression moldue, c'est quand on parle d'un père, ou d'une mère, qui couvre trop ses enfants, expliqua Hermione.

On entendit un grognement venir de Severus tandis que les autres rirent aux éclats. Après que Harry ait donné rendez-vous à ses deux amis à l'école, son père et lui retournèrent chez eux pour finir de préparer leurs malles pour leur retour à Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà… Prochain chapitre, retour à Poudlard… Laissez un petit mot, c'est toujours apprécié… 


	13. Chapter 13

Voici un nouveau chapitre…

Merci pour les reviews encourageantes que vous envoyez, même si j'en reçoit de moins en moins… Merci aussi à ma formidable correctrice, Fumseck, qui fait un travail génial.

_En italique vous trouverez un passage du livre d'Harry Potter et la coupe de feu._

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Dès le premier repas à Poudlard, le directeur annonça la venue pour cette année du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il expliqua ce qu'était le tournoi et comment seraient choisi les candidats. 

- Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont le plus dignes de concourir pour le trophée des trois sorciers, la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions.

Il expliqua aussi qu'à cause du danger, une limite d'âge avait été instaurée. Harry avait hâte de voir ce que c'était. Il en discuta même une partie de la nuit avec Ron. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il vit son horaire, Harry fut légèrement découragé. Il débutait cette nouvelle année scolaire avec botanique et soins aux créatures magiques et après le dîner, il avait double cours de divination. Les paroles que son père lui avaient dites lui revinrent à l'esprit :

« C'est complètement ridicule de prendre des cours de divination avec cette folle de Trelawney. Tu pourrais laisser tomber ce cours et prendre une option plus profitable et beaucoup plus utile pour le futur. »

Évidemment, Harry avait préféré n'en faire qu'à sa tête et garder ce cours qu'il trouvait particulièrement facile, vu qu'il s'amusait à inventer plus qu'autre chose. Mais en ce premier jour de classe, il regrettait un peu son choix stupide et son entêtement. Comme à chaque fois, l'enseignante lui annonça des moments difficiles à venir. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, Ron était toujours là pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

_- J'ai deux Neptune, dit Harry au bout d'un moment, fronçant les yeux devant son morceau de parchemin. Il doit y avoir une erreur, non?_

_- Aaaaah, dit Ron en imitant le murmure mystérieux du professeur Trelawney, quand deux Neptune apparaissent dans le ciel, c'est le signe qu'un nain à lunettes est en train de naître, mon pauvre garçon…_

Mais malgré tout, cette première semaine eut droit à certain bon moment. En outre, la fois où le nouvel enseignant, professeur Maugrey, changea Drago Malefoy en fouine bondissante. L'évènement fit évidemment le tour de l'école, mais la réaction la plus cocasse fut celle de Ron.

_- Ne me parlez surtout pas, dit Ron à voix basse en s'adressant à Harry et à Hermione, lorsqu'ils furent installés à la table des Gryffondor._

_- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne doit pas de parler? S'étonna Hermione._

_- Parce que je veux graver ça à tout jamais dans ma mémoire, répondit Ron, les yeux fermés, une expression d'extase sur le visage. Drago Malefoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante…_

Le premier cours de DCFM que Harry suivi fut lui aussi assez mémorable. Le professeur Maugrey leur montra dès la première journée les trois sortilèges impardonnables et il annonça même qu'il allait leur faire subir à tour de rôle le sortilège de l'Imperium, afin de montrer la puissance de ses effets et de voir s'ils parviendraient à y résister. Hermione questionna aussitôt l'enseignant sur la pertinence d'utiliser ce sort sur des étudiants alors qu'il est interdit. Mais avec l'importance de l'enseignement que ce cours lui apporterait, elle ne s'opposa pas longtemps. Harry dut se reprendre à quatre occasions avant de réussir à résister complètement aux effets du sortilège.

Une semaine avant l'halloween, une note affichée annonça l'arrivée des délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons pour le 30 octobre. À ce moment, les étudiants commencèrent leurs spéculations pour savoir qui représenterait Poudlard au tournoi des trois sorciers. Même parmi les enseignants, certain fondait leurs espoirs sur quelques étudiants plus que d'autre.

Dumbledore s'amusait grandement en regardant le comportement enfantin de deux de ses directeurs de maison, Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall. Les deux professeurs étant très compétitifs, passaient leur temps à narguer l'autre en faisant ressortir les points faibles du concurrent potentiel de la maison opposée. Severus souhaitait réellement voir un certain Warrington représenter sa maison. Le jeune homme avait un talent naturel en défense, il était incroyablement rusé et était sûrement le plus malin de son année. Minerva, de son coté, misait sur la candidature d'Angelina Johnson, poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, elle gardait toujours une forme splendide et elle avait un sérieux impeccable dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Chez les étudiants, l'excitation était la même. La majorité des étudiants admissibles rêvaient de représenter leur maison et vantaient leurs mérites pour essayer de convaincre les autres qu'ils seraient les plus aptes à remporter face aux autres écoles.

La veille de l'arrivée des délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, le trio discutait à propos de la limite d'âge imposée.

- C'est totalement injuste, clamait Ron. Le tournoi serait une chance incroyable de montrer ce qu'on peut faire et on ne peut même pas y participer.

- Voyons Ron, répliqua Hermione, si cette limite d'age a été imposée pour des raisons de sécurité.

- Je suis certain qu'on arriverait à s'en sortir, on a déjà fait des trucs dangereux…

- Ce n'est pas la même chose Ron, s'impatientait la brunette. Les trois directeurs des écoles participantes ont été blessés au cours du tournoi de 1792 lorsqu'un Cocatris que les champions devaient attraper a réussi à s'échapper.

- N'empêche que…

Au détour du couloir, un jeune homme blond et ses deux gorilles les avaient entendus et décidèrent de se joindre à leur conversation.

- Tu as raison Weasley, ça serait magnifique que tu puisses participer au tournoi, railla Drago. Ce serait la méthode idéale pour se débarrasser de toi.

Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à rire d'un air idiot comme ils l'avaient toujours si bien fait qu'on se demande à chaque fois s'ils comprennent pourquoi ils rient. Le blond continua…

- Et toi Potter, j'imagine que tu vas réussir à contourner la règle et y participer simplement parce que tu es si célèbre.

Mais Malefoy n'avait pas pensé, avant de parler, de vérifier si un enseignant l'entendait. Et malheureusement pour lui, c'est le pire des professeurs qui l'entendit…

**- Malefoy, dans mon bureau immédiatement et sans discussion**, **suivez-moi**, tonna une voix froide.

Lorsque Drago se retourna pour voir qui s'adressait à lui, le regard noir de son parrain lui fit perdre son flegme aristocrate et il baissa la tête, conscient d'avoir commit une bourde. Quand l'imposante porte se referma derrière lui, aussitôt la voix dure reprit…

- Quand vas-tu vieillir un peu? Mettre au défi Harry de participer au tournoi n'était pas brillant de ta part. Surtout que tu connais son empressement à aller au-devant du danger.

- Mais…

- Et je croyais que vos enfantillages étaient finis depuis cet été? Le coupa Rogue.

- Je… j'ai…

- Je sais, tu ne voulais pas perdre la face devant les autres, donc tu te sens obligé d'insulter mon fils pour montrer ta supériorité. C'est vraiment idiot. Maintenant, sort d'ici avant que je demande ton expulsion pour incitation à enfreindre le règlement.

- Non, s'il te plait, tu ne vas pas faire ça? Mon père me tuerait si je me fais expulser, implora le blond.

- Ne t'avise pas de recommencer, l'averti Rogue. La prochaine fois je ne te laisserai pas de chance. Sort!

Au moment du repas, Harry reçu un message. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le parchemin, il reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de son père.

« Dans nos appartements, immédiatement après le repas.

Severus »

La note était courte et claire. Et le jeune homme savait très bien que son père voulait parler avec lui de ce qui s'était passé avec Malefoy un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et dès qu'il entra dans les appartements, ses suppositions se confirmèrent.

- Harry, rassure-moi et dis-moi que ce que Drago a dit est faux, débuta immédiatement Severus. Tu ne vas pas essayer de t'inscrire au tournoi, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sur que non, papa! Je ne veux pas participer à ce tournoi, je ne veux pas de la célébrité qu'elle apporte non plus. Je veux juste faire mes études et avoir une année tranquille pour une fois.

- C'est bien, je suis content que tu veuilles t'appliquer pour tes études. En parlant de celles-ci, tu te souviens qu'on avait décidé que tu prendrais des cours de rattrapage en potion?

- Ça m'était sorti de la tête, désolé.

- C'est correct, mais j'aimerais que ces cours débutent bientôt. Que dirais-tu du week-end, le samedi matin exactement?

- Et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard?

- Je ne suis pas un bourreau non plus, Harry. Lorsqu'il y aura sortie, on remettra ça à une autre journée.

- Dans ce cas c'est d'accord, je serai là tous les samedis matins.

- Parfait, maintenant, monte à ton dortoir avant le couvre-feu.

- Bonne nuit papa, dit Harry en sortant.

* * *

L'arrivée des délégations impressionna tous les étudiants. Les filles de Beauxbâtons firent tourner les regards des garçons et un gars de Durmstrang, Victor Krum, attira l'admiration de tous les amateurs de quidditch et de nombreuses filles. Les étudiants furent avisés que dans vingt-quatre heures, les champions seraient nommés par la coupe de feu. 

Quelques-uns essayèrent de détourner la limite d'âge avec une potion de vieillissement, mais ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt expulsés plus loin avec une barbe au visage.

Lorsque la coupe annonça finalement le nom des étudiants choisi, c'est sans surprise que Durmstrang vit le nom de Victor Krum sortir. Du coté de Beauxbâtons, c'est la vélane Fleur Delacour qui fut sélectionnée et pour Poudlard, c'est le nom du Poufsouffle Cédric Diggory qui sorti.

Alors que Dumbledore félicitait les champions, la coupe envoya un autre nom…

- Harry Potter

Lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son fils, Severus fut furieux…

**Pov Rogue**

- Harry Potter.

Quoi??? Mais il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il ne désirait pas participer, le menteur. Je ne peux vraiment pas lui faire confiance. Il n'a pas réalisé dans quoi il s'embarquait. On dirait qu'il est suicidaire. Stupide Gryffondor! Il va savoir ma façon de penser. Il va apprendre qu'on ne me ment pas de la sorte. Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières et le respect. À partir de ce soir il revient dormir dans mes appartements, fini le dortoir, je veux pouvoir le surveiller en tout temps. Et je vais aussi lui dire de me faire savoir où il est en tout temps. Plus jamais il ne viendra enfreindre des règles sous mon nez.

**Fin du Pov Rogue**

Severus essaya de convaincre le ministre et Dumbledore que son fils ne pouvait pas participer au tournoi, mais malheureusement pour lui, la règle était claire. Les candidats dont les noms sortent de la Coupe de Feu doivent participer au tournoi.

C'est donc un Severus furieux qui quitta vers ses appartements en empoignant le bras de son fils fortement et en le tirant avec lui. Harry ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait, comment son nom s'était retrouvé dans cette coupe mais il savait que son père n'était pas du tout enchanté par la situation. Arrivé dans l'appartement, Rogue le conduit dans sa chambre et ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot…

**- Ta chambre pour le restant de l'année, fini le dortoir pour toi. S'il faut te surveiller constamment, je vais le faire. À partir de maintenant je veux savoir en tout temps où tu es, et si tu désobéis, je serai dans l'obligation de te mettre un sort qui d'enfermera ici et ce sera moi qui te ferai les cours. Que ça te serve de leçon, on ne me ment pas et tu vas apprendre à suivre les règles, que tu sois Harry Potter ou pas.**

Severus sortit en claquant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Et décida de s'installer dans son sofa avec une bouteille de Fire-Whisky pour faire descendre sa fureur.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Severus et Harry ne se parlèrent pas, étant trop choqués l'un contre l'autre. Cependant, le jeune homme décida de respecter les règles que son père avait mises. Il ne sortait pas sans permission et retournait à sa chambre tous les soirs.

Une journée, en cours, il reçu un petit mot anonyme sur lequel il était mentionné que la première épreuve serait des dragons à affronter. Il paniqua et se demanda s'il réussirait à s'en sortir vivant. Il ne savait pas à qui demander comment on vainc un dragon et il savait très bien que son père n'avait pas le droit de l'aider pour le tournoi. Il devait se débrouiller seul. Mais une lueur d'espoir naquit lorsqu'il reçu un message de son parrain.

« Harry,

Tu ne me donnes pas souvent de tes nouvelles, je suis inquiet pour toi. J'ai appris que tu participerais au tournoi des trois sorciers alors que tu n'as même pas l'âge requis. D'après mes informations, ce ne serait pas toi qui aurais mis ton nom dans la coupe. Comme tu dois t'en douter un peu, lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai toute suite pensé que Rogue pourrait être assez ignoble pour mettre ton nom pour pouvoir éliminer le dernier Potter, fils de son ennemi. Donc pour me rassurer sur ton état, j'aimerais que tu viennes me retrouver devant la cheminée de ta salle commune à une heure du matin, dans la nuit du 21 au 22 novembre.

En attendant, sois sur tes gardes et prends soins de toi.

Sirius »

On était le 21 novembre, Sirius serait dans la salle commune à une heure du matin. Harry voulait absolument être là pour le voir. Il décida qu'il enfreindrait la règle de son père pour cette fois-ci. À l'heure venue, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et monta à la tour de Gryffondor. Il fut extrêmement surpris lorsqu'il vit apparaître la tête de son parrain dans les flammes de la cheminée.

- Sirius!!!

- Harry, je suis content de te voir. Mais je dois faire vite, on ne pourra peut-être pas parler longtemps. Dis-moi, est-ce que Rogue te traite convenablement?

- Oui, c'est bon. Severus n'est pas comme tu le crois. C'est un très bon père malgré son caractère horrible.

- Tu me le dirais, Harry, s'il te faisait le moindre mal?

- Sirius, arrête s'il te plait. J'ai un problème plus important… J'affronte un dragon pour la première tache et je ne sais pas comment.

- Pour vaincre un dragon tu dois…

- Vite! Va-t-en quelqu'un arrive, l'arrêta rapidement Harry.

Sirius quitta les flammes aussitôt. Lorsque le jeune homme se tourna pour voir qui était derrière lui, sa respiration coupa et il fut incapable d'avaler sa salive.

- Harry Potter! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

- Je… je…

- Je croyais t'avoir interdit de venir passer la nuit dans ton dortoir et t'avoir demandé de me dire en tout temps où tu serais, déclara Severus.

- Oui, je sais, dit Harry. Mais je n'avais pas le choix de venir ici. C'est Sirius…

- Tu as été te plaindre à ton parrain, le coupa son père.

Severus était tellement choqué qu'il gifla deux fois Harry au visage. Mais dès qu'il vu la panique envahir le regard du jeune homme, il regretta son geste.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, dit-il. Je ne suis pas le père qu'il te faut, désolé.

Et il sortit de la tour de Gryffondor, laissant son fils en pleure. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau du directeur.

- Albus, ce n'est pas possible, dit-il aussitôt en entrant dans le bureau.

- Severus, calmez-vous et asseyez-vous, dit le directeur. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron?

Severus était tellement en colère contre lui-même pour son attitude qu'il propulsa le plat de bonbons vers le mur.

- Comme si c'était le temps de manger des bonbons! Cria-t-il. Albus j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible. Je ne peux pas rester le père d'Harry après ce que je viens de lui faire. Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui l'adopte, une meilleure personne que moi.

- Voyons Severus, ce ne doit pas être si pire que ça. Racontez-moi ce que vous avez fait, demanda le vieil homme.

Severus commença à lui raconter ce qu'il venait de faire mais pendant qu'il parlait, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et laissa passer le professeur McGonagall qui tentait de consoler Harry.

- Bonsoir Minerva, je peux vous aider? Demanda Albus.

- J'ai trouvé le jeune Potter dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et il pleurait, expliqua la directrice-adjointe sans remarquer la présence de Severus. Je n'ai pas tout compris ce qu'il essayait de me dire mais il répète sans cesse qu'il ne veut pas changer de père.

Le directeur eut une lueur d'amusement en écoutant son adjointe parler.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous voyez Severus, dit le directeur en se tournant vers lui, Harry ne veut pas un autre père, donc je refuse d'annuler la demande d'adoption.

Harry en réalisant la présence de son père dans la pièce lui sauta au cou en se confondant en excuses sincères pour ne pas l'avoir averti pour la lettre de Sirius et le rendez-vous avec ce dernier.

Albus les renvoya dans leur appartement en disant à Severus que la nuit porte conseil. Arrivé dans ceux-ci, Harry montra immédiatement la lettre de son parrain à son père.

- Il n'a pas tort, une personne a très bien pu mettre ton nom dans la coupe pour t'éliminer, fit Severus après lecture. Mais ce n'est certainement pas moi.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je voulais le voir absolument, pour lui confirmer que tu étais un bon père avec moi et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

- Je ne suis pas un bon père, je t'ai frappé…

- Arrête avec ça s'il te plait, je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, tu t'es déjà excusé, dit Harry. J'ai désobéi à tes règles et tu étais inquiet pour moi, tu vois que j'ai mes torts moi aussi.

- Je t'ai quand même giflé et je n'avais pas le droit.

- Tu arrêtes de culpabiliser un peu, le gronda le jeune homme. Je t'ai déjà dit que je te pardonnais papa.

Harry savait très bien qu'en disant le mot « papa », Severus perdrait ses défenses, qu'il se calmerait et verrait très bien qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour son geste. Severus s'excusa encore à son fils et enleva sa punition; dès la prochaine nuit, le jeune homme pourrait retourner dans son dortoir avec ses amis.

Dès le lendemain matin, Severus convoqua Drago dans son bureau, avant même le déjeuner, pour une discussion primordiale.

- Drago, je sais que tu n'es pas toujours en très bons termes avec mon fils mais j'aimerais que tu me dises la vérité. Est-ce toi qui à demandé à quelqu'un de mettre son nom dans la coupe?

- Non, pourquoi aurais-je fait ça?

- La personne qui a mis le nom de Harry dans cette coupe voulait certainement le voir mourir.

- Il est un peu agaçant, répondit le blond, mais je ne veux pas qu'il meure pour ça. De plus il m'a probablement sauvé la vie cet été face à Weasley, je lui en dois une.

- Et tu n'as pas idée de qui aurait pu soumettre sa candidature pour le tournoi?

- Non aucune, mais si tu veux je peux essayer de m'informer discrètement parmi les Serpentard.

C'est ainsi que chacun de leur coté, les deux hommes firent leur enquête dans le but de trouver des informations sur la personne qui aurait pu déposer le nom d'Harry dans la coupe.

* * *

Harry avait fait de nombreuses recherches pour savoir comment vaincre le dragon qu'il devrait affronter. Mais il ne trouva rien dans les volumes de la bibliothèque qui soit utile dans sa situation. Finalement, c'est une discussion avec le professeur Maugrey qui résolu son problème. L'enseignant le fit réfléchir sur ses forces et lui dit d'utiliser celles-ci pour réussir. La veille de la première tâche, Harry était confiant et savait qu'il n'aurait qu'à faire venir à lui son balai avec un « accio ».

* * *

Voilà… Prochain chapitre, la première tâche... et beaucoup plus… n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire… Ça motive et j'aime toujours les lire… 


	14. Chapter 14

Voici un nouveau chapitre…

Merci pour les reviews encourageantes que vous envoyez… Merci aussi à ma formidable correctrice, Fumseck, qui fait un travail génial.

_En italique vous trouverez un passage du livre d'Harry Potter et la coupe de feu._

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Le matin de la première tâche, Harry était extrêmement anxieux. Il était comme dans une bulle et ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall l'emmena en face de la tente où les champions devaient aller, son stress monta à un niveau qu'il ne croyait pas possible. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir les autres concurrents et de seulement entendre la foule n'était pas pour l'aider. Lorsque son tour vint de sortir et se rendre dans l'arène, il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient rendues de la guimauve.

Dans les estrades, parmi les spectateurs, un homme était tout aussi nerveux. Il avait même de la misère à demeurer assis.

- Calmez-vous mon cher, dit Albus.

- Voyons c'est insensé, il ne pourra jamais réussir cette épreuve, rétorqua Rogue. Vous savez très bien que son niveau de défense n'est pas encore assez élevé pour ça.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, Severus. Il y a une équipe de spécialiste des dragons qui sera prête à intervenir à tout moment.

- Et s'ils n'agissent pas à temps? Ils n'ont pas l'air vaillant.

- Voyons, Severus, croyez-vous que le ministère aurait engagé n'importe qui? Essaya Minerva pour le rassurer. Voyez-vous même, Charlie Weasley est là.

- Il n'est qu'un gamin, dit Rogue.

- Il est spécialiste des dragons depuis sa sorti de l'école, ses qualifications sont reconnues.

Mais rien ne semblait vouloir rassurer l'enseignant en noir. Et lorsque son fils fit son entrée, après les trois autres concurrents, il perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Il se leva d'un bond prêt à sauter la rambarde pour aller à sa rescousse et se mis à crier, du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, des instructions à ce dernier.

- Fait attention!

- Derrière toi!

- Prends garde aux flammes!

- Garde les yeux sur le dragon!

Albus et Minerva essayèrent de le rasseoir et de le calmer. Mais lorsqu'ils virent que c'était impossible, le directeur stupéfia son enseignant et l'envoya à l'infirmerie. Il jugea qu'il était mieux pour l'homme de ne pas voir l'épreuve, pour le bien de sa santé et celle des autres. Lorsque le sortilège de stupéfication perdit son effet, Harry avait terminé la compétition et était ex æquo avec Krum au sommet des notes. Après les vérifications d'usage, madame Pomfresh laissa partir l'enseignant en lui disant que son fils l'attendait dans son appartement. Severus ne put s'empêcher de courir pour voir dans quel état était son fils à la fin de son épreuve.

Dans la soirée, Harry invita Ron et Hermione à venir célébrer son exploit dans les appartements de son père. Severus écouta religieusement lorsque Ron se mis à décrire dans les moindres détails comment son ami s'était emparé de l'œuf dans le délai le plus rapide. Le jeune homme lui fut surpris par l'attitude de son père qui lui donnait énormément d'affection ce soir-là, devant ses amis. En effet, Rogue passait son temps à prendre son fils contre lui et à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et lorsque Hermione se moqua de l'enseignant en l'appelant à nouveau « papa-poule », ce dernier défendit ses gestes :

**- J'aurais pu le perdre. C'est dangereux des dragons et un fils ça ne se remplace pas. Imaginez, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de lui dire combien il est important pour moi. Je n'ai que lui et j'y tiens! Je veux qu'il le sache.**

Ron avait les yeux ronds, et Hermione essayait de retenir son fou rire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Voir l'enseignant à la réputation d'être froid et cruel, être si émotif leur semblait paranormal. Ron osa même chuchoter en direction de la jeune fille :

- Je crois que même ma mère n'a jamais été aussi hystérique.

* * *

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que la pire épreuve qu'il ait à franchir durant ce tournoi ne serait même pas noté. Le professeur McGonagall venait en effet de lui annoncer qu'il devrait se trouver une cavalière pour le souper de Noël et qu'il aurait à danser avec la jeune fille. Selon lui, c'était le coup le plus bas qu'il aurait à subir. Il n'avait jamais dansé et jamais il n'avait invité de fille auparavant.

- Papa, j'aimerais te parler, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je t'écoute, répondit Severus en regardant son fils curieusement.

- Ben… C'est à propos du bal de Noël, tu crois que je suis vraiment obligé d'y assister?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais le manquer alors que tu pourrais t'y amuser.

- Je peux rester ici au lieu de m'y rendre s'il te plait?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu manquer cette fête? Explique-moi ça, demanda Severus.

- Ben…Professeur McGonagall… danse… fille… gêné, balbutia Harry.

Severus éclata de rire.

- Je vois, mon fils est trop gêné pour inviter une fille à danser donc le meilleur moyen qu'il ait trouvé c'est de s'absenter.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, répliqua Harry offusqué. Je ne sais pas danser et les filles… ben… c'est difficile… jamais invité avant… sûrement me ridiculiser…

- Pour la danse, je pourrai toujours te montrer quelques pas. Et pour les filles, tu sais ce n'est pas une demande en mariage que tu dois faire, ce n'est que pour une soirée. Donc tu n'as qu'à le demander le plus simplement possible. Et un « non » comme réponse ce n'est pas dramatique, y'a assez de fille à Poudlard pour que tu en trouves une. Et si tu veux, je peux demander à une fille de ma maison de t'accompagner.

- Et me retrouver avec Parkinson? Dit Harry avec une moue de dégoût. Non merci, je préfère faire mes demandes moi-même.

- Avec ta beauté et ton charme je suis certain qu'elles se bousculeront pour pouvoir t'accompagner.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, je suis loin d'avoir le charme et le corps parfait de Krum. C'est pour lui que les filles feront la file, pas pour moi.

Severus trouvait l'attitude de son fils assez cocasse mais il ne voulait pas se moquer de lui puisqu'il se souvenait que lui au même age, il était aussi très gêné avec les filles et n'osait pas les inviter. C'est un peu à cause de ce malaise que Lily Evans s'était retrouvé avec James Potter. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire assez rapidement combien il la désirait. C'est seulement quelques mois après être sorti de Poudlard qu'il avait enfin réussi à lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais elle était déjà mariée et enceinte.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, lorsque Severus demanda à son fils quelle jeune fille devait l'accompagner au bal, ce dernier rougi énormément.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Ben, j'ai demandé à Cho, mais elle accompagne déjà Cédric. Et maintenant je ne sais plus qui je devrais inviter.

- Et je suppose que tu n'as jamais pensé à demander à ton amie Hermione?

- Hermione, répéta Harry. Mais Hermione…

- C'est une fille, qui ne devrait pas te gêner puisque vous êtes comme frère et sœur ensemble.

- Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à elle, déclara Harry. J'y vais tout de suite.

Malheureusement pour Harry, Hermione avait déjà été invitée au bal, ainsi que Ginny. Donc il se retrouva à inviter Parvati à l'accompagner. Certains garçons de sa maison furent jaloux qu'Harry se retrouve avec une des plus belles, mais pour le jeune homme, ce n'était qu'un choix de remplacement qui ne l'enthousiasmait pas énormément.

Avec les quelques conseils sur la danse que son père lui donna, le jeune homme fut un partenaire acceptable pour ouvrir le bal, mais le reste de la soirée, il préféra demeurer assis avec Ron et discuter. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pensé un peu plus tôt à Hermione comme partenaire, elle avait l'air d'avoir tant de plaisir avec l'autre champion, Victor Krum. Ron, jaloux, quant à lui traitait la jeune brunette de traître qui fréquentait l'ennemi. Lorsqu'il décida de retourner enfin à son dortoir, Harry était épuisé et s'endormi aussitôt, dès qu'il posa sa tête sur son oreiller.

* * *

Alors que la deuxième tâche approchait, Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il aurait à faire… Dès qu'il ouvrait l'œuf, un hurlement bizarre se faisait entendre. Ce n'est que lorsque que Cédric Digorry, l'autre champion de Poudlard, vint le voir qu'il eut une idée sur comment découvrir l'énigme. Mais même après avoir trempé l'œuf dans l'eau et avoir entendu la devinette, il ne savait toujours pas comment il s'y prendrait pour réussir l'épreuve. Il se mit à chercher comment il pourrait respirer sous l'eau durant une heure dans tous les bouquins de la bibliothèque jusqu'à s'y endormir. Lorsque Dobby le réveilla le lendemain, il lui remis de la branchiflore et lui indiqua de partir pour le tournoi car il était en retard.

L'épreuve se déroula très bien, même si Harry joua au héro au lieu de sauver seulement celui considéré comme ce qui lui était précieux. Il reçut quarante-cinq points pour son épreuve et restait premier, mais cette fois ex æquo avec Cédric Digorry. Severus était très fier de son fils et le félicita longuement lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau.

Dès le lendemain de l'épreuve, le magazine Socière-Hebdo sortait un article intitulé :

« La blessure secrète de Harry Potter le mal-aimé »

L'article parlait d'Hermione comme l'amie de cœur de Potter mais expliquait que la brunette s'était aussi entichée de Victor Krum. On laissait aussi supposer qu'elle devait sûrement utiliser un filtre d'amour, malgré son interdiction, pour avoir un si grand pouvoir d'attraction sur les garçons célèbres.

Le reportage a rapidement fait sortir Harry et Hermione de leurs gonds. Cette Rita Skeeter écrivait vraiment n'importe quoi pour faire vendre ses torchons. Mais ce qui exaspéra le plus le jeune homme, c'est son père qui en profita pour se moquer un peu de lui en laissant entendre qu'il était sûrement amoureux d'Hermione et qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Harry avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas le cas, Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y faire allusion à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait pour agacer un peu son fils.

Les mésententes entre eux n'avaient pas eu lieu depuis la lettre de Sirius, mais malheureusement, les choses ne restèrent pas ainsi. Lorsque Severus dut aller dans son entrepôt d'ingrédients, il remarqua la disparition de sa branchiflore. Rapidement il alla trouver son fils pour le questionner.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es servi dans ma réserve sans ma permission ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, demanda Harry. Je n'ai jamais été dans ta réserve.

- Ne me ment pas en plus, tu sais que je déteste ça. Ma branchiflore a disparu et comme par hasard, c'est ce que tu as utilisé pour la deuxième tâche.

- Je ne suis pas allé fouiller dans tes choses, c'est Dobby qui me l'a donné.

- Ne mets pas la faute sur un elfe de maison pour t'en sortir. Tu sais ce que c'est ça ? demanda Severus en sortant un flacon de sa poche. C'est un véritasérum puissant, si je décide de t'en faire prendre, je pourrais te faire dire tous les secrets les plus intimes que tu désires garder pour toi. Alors maintenant dis-moi la vérité avant que je me choque vraiment.

**- La vérité, la vérité**, explosa Harry, **si tu veux vraiment la vérité utilise ce fameux véritasérum si puissant que tu as. Tu verras que je ne te mens pas. Puisque tu ne peux pas me croire, toi mon père, qui pourra me croire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de duper les autres mais si tu crois que c'est ce que je fais avec toi puisque tu ne me fais pas confiance, utilise les grands moyens. Peut-être qu'ensuite tu pourras m'aimer comme un père le ferait avec son fils et me donner la confiance qu'il lui donnerait.**

Harry s'écroula sur le sol en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il avait le visage dans ses mains et ses épaules sursautaient sous les sanglots. Severus le regardait, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, honteux de ne pas avoir cru son fils et de l'avoir traité en voleur et en menteur.

**Pov Rogue**

Je suis ignoble, je ne suis même pas capable de faire confiance à mon propre fils. Je le traite comme un moins que rien alors qu'un vrai père devrait le soutenir et l'aimer. C'est honteux, je suis en train de devenir comme mon propre père avec lui alors que j'ai haïs mon père toute ma vie. Je devrais me mépriser moi-même lorsque j'agis de la sorte. Lui, il m'aime quand même et réclame que je l'aime, alors que je suis si grossier à son égard.

**Fin du Pov Rogue**

Severus s'approcha de son fils, souhaitant qu'il ne le repousse pas. Il le prit contre lui et essuya ses larmes.

- Je … je …m'excuse sincèrement, dit-il. Je n'avais pas le droit de douter de toi. Tu… tu es un très bon fils, mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé lorsque j'ai décidé de t'adopter. Tu me rends fier. Et je t'aime même si je n'ai pas la bonne façon de te le démontrer.

Harry s'était calmé tout en écoutant son père. Et appréciait ces petits moments où il le serrait contre lui, où il se sentait aimé et apprécié. Mais il aimerait mieux que ces moments n'aient pas lieu à cause d'une chicane mais qu'ils soient naturels. Mais présentement, Harry n'avait pas la force de le demander à son père.

- Je t'aime moi aussi papa et je suis désolé de m'être emporté, fut tout ce que le jeune homme réussi à dire.

* * *

La préparation pour la troisième tâche fut beaucoup plus facile. Les champions avaient été avertis que cette épreuve se déroulerait dans un labyrinthe et qu'ils devraient s'en sortir en affrontant des bêtes diverses. Harry révisa donc toutes les leçons qu'il avait apprises dans le passé dans ses cours de DCFM et lut même quelques volumes intéressants qu'il trouva à la bibliothèque sur le sujet. Severus était fier de voir son fils travailler de lui-même pour une fois et s'appliquer ardemment à la tâche.

Harry avait tellement bien travaillé, qu'il était confiant en ses moyens pour la dernière épreuve. Avant de pénétrer dans le labyrinthe, son père le serra contre lui et lui souhaita bonne chance. Il fit le chemin sans trop de problème, se permit même d'aider son rival, Cédric Digorry par deux fois, mais rendu à l'accromentula, il se fit prendre dans une des pinces de l'araignée. Et lorsque la bête le lâcha, Cédric et lui étaient à distance égale du trophée. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'autre garçon de l'aider.

_Il prit Harry par le bras et l'aida à avancer en boitillant vers le piédestal sur lequel était posé le trophée. Tous deux tendirent alors la main vers chacune des anses de la coupe qui scintillait sous leurs yeux._

_- À trois, d'accord ?dit Harry. Un…Deux…Trois…_

_D'un même geste, ils saisirent chacun une anse du trophée._

_À cet instant, Harry ressentit une secousse quelque part au niveau du nombril. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et il n'arrivait plus à lâcher le trophée des trois sorciers qui l'entraîna comme une tornade dans un tourbillon de couleurs, Cédric toujours à côté de lui._

Le trophée était en fait un portoloin et maintenant les deux garçons se trouvaient dans un cimetière. Rapidement, Harry entendit une voix dire :

_- Tue l'autre._

_Il y eut comme un souffle de vent et une deuxième voix perçante lança dans la nuit ces mots terribles :_

_- Avada Kedavra !_

Cédric était mort à côté de lui par l'impardonnable qu'il avait reçu. Rapidement, une main saisi le survivant et le traîna vers une pierre tombale. Harry eut le temps de lire l'inscription, Tom Jedusor, avant d'être ligoté à celle-ci.

Incapable de bouger, il regarda Queudver faire l'incantation qui redonna son corps à Voldemort. Il ne put même pas se défendre lorsque l'animagus lui coupa l'avant-bras pour lui prendre quelques gouttes de sang. Il était trop solidement attaché. Et même lorsque son rival appela ses mangemorts il n'y put rien. Il ne pouvait être que le spectateur d'une scène dont il finirait par devenir l'acteur malgré lui.

Au moment où Voldemort fini par le détacher et l'inviter à se battre en duel avec lui, Harry se concentra sur l'espoir de revenir vivant. Sa motivation : revoir Severus. Ce qui se déroula par la suite, était tout à fait inconnu et spécial pour le garçon. Alors qu'il voulut lancer un sort au même moment que Seigneur des Ténèbres, un étroit faisceau lumineux relia les baguettes. Les deux duellistes se retrouvèrent enfermés dans un dôme d'or, semblable à une immense toile d'araignée. Puis, étrangement, le corps de Cédric apparu devant lui, comme sortant de la baguette de son adversaire. On aurait dit un fantôme. Il fut suivit du corps d'un vieil homme, et ensuite Harry identifia Bertha Jorkins puis finalement, les corps de sa mère et son père apparurent. Puis, lorsque le fantôme de son père lui donna le signal, Harry coupa le lien entre les deux baguettes et couru le plus vite qu'il put vers le portoloin, ramenant avec lui le corps de son compagnon d'école.

* * *

Rapidement la mort de Cédric Digorry fit le tour de l'assistance et lorsque Rogue vit l'état de son fils à son retour, il voulut se précipiter sur lui pour le soigner. Mais la foule l'empêchait d'avancer aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait. Cela donna la chance au professeur Maugrey d'emmener Potter avec lui dans son bureau. Il lui révéla sa véritable identité ; Barty Croupton jr. Mangemort toujours fidèle à la cause de Voldemort, celui qui a mis son nom dans la coupe de feu pour pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Au moment où le faux Maugrey contait son histoire à Harry, la porte vola en éclat et Albus, Minerva et Rogue entrèrent. Severus se rua sur son fils pour s'assurer qu'il était correct.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Severus.

- Non, dit sèchement Dumbledore.

- Mais, regardez-le… Il a été suffisamment éprouvé ce soir…

- Il doit rester, Severus, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton abrupt. _Harry a besoin de savoir ce qui c'est passé. Il est nécessaire de comprendre la réalité avant de pouvoir l'accepter et seule l'acceptation de la réalité peut permettre la guérison. Il faut qu'il sache qui lui a imposé l'épreuve qu'il a subie ce soir et pourquoi._

Les explications furent simples. Le faux Maugrey étant en réalité Barty Croupton jr. Qui utilisait l'apparence du vrai Maugrey grâce au polynectar ! Le vrai Maugrey était enfermé dans une malle dans le bureau de l'imposteur. Croupton avait l'ambition de devenir le serviteur le plus apprécié du Seigneur des Ténèbres et était près à tout pour ça. C'est même lui qui avait fait en sorte que Potter reçoive des indices pour les épreuves et il avait même facilité les choses pour le jeune homme dans le labyrinthe pour être certain qu'il serait le premier à toucher le trophée qu'il avait transformé en portoloin.

Lorsque son récit fut terminé, Albus se rendit dans son bureau suivi de Severus et son fils. Là-bas les attendait Sirius sous sa forme animagus. Le vieil homme demanda à Harry de leur raconter ce qui c'était passé au moment où il avait touché le trophée jusqu'à son retour. L'épreuve fut difficile pour le jeune homme, qui revivait tout en racontant chaque moment de la soirée, la mort de Cédric, la résurrection de Voldemort, l'arrivé des mangemorts, son duel avec son ennemi et l'apparition de ses parents.

Ensuite, Harry fut envoyé à l'infirmerie tandis que Dumbledore en profitait pour avertir le ministre du retour de Voldemort. Mais le ministre refusa de croire dans le retour de vous-savez-qui et préféra faire la sourde oreille à la demande du directeur d'avertir la population de la situation.

- Tous ceux qui sont prêts à accepter la vérité doivent être immédiatement avertis, dit le vieil homme. Molly ? Je peux compter sur Arthur et toi ?

- Bien sur, répondit-elle.

- Bien, Sirius, j'aimerais que tu ailles avertir Rémus, Arabella Figg, Mondigus Fletcher et tous les anciens.

-J'y vais, fit l'animagus.

- Severus, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Rogue. Vous savez ce que je dois vous demander. Si vous êtes prêt…

- Non, il n'en est pas question, s'opposa l'enseignant. Je ne laisserai pas mon fils seul avec un tueur fou en liberté.

- Severus, ici il y aura toute la protection dont Harry pourra avoir besoin. Et vous devez y aller, vous êtes le seul apte à le faire. Et lorsque vous reviendrez, votre fils sera parfaitement remis et il vous attendra. Partez immédiatement, plus tôt ce sera mieux ce sera.

Lorsque Rogue vit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire qu'il n'existait aucune possibilité que le directeur change d'avis, il s'approcha de son fils et le serra contre lui.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller, expliqua-t-il.

- Où dois-tu aller ? demanda son fils.

- Désolé Severus, mais je lui expliquerai après, tu dois partir au plus vite, fit Albus.

- Tu reviendras quand ? questionna Harry.

- Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je suis fier d'être ton père. Prends soin de toi et fait attention en tout temps.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. La mission que le directeur lui demandait était pénible pour lui et la séparation temporaire d'avec son fils était encore plus difficile. Lorsque Dumbledore vint lui toucher délicatement l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il devait partir il se tourna une dernière fois vers son fils :

- Je t'aime vraiment, lui dit-il en enlevant le pendentif qu'il avait sur lui et en le déposant dans la main de Harry.

Harry regarda Severus partir, sans toute fois bien comprendre pourquoi il devait le faire. Le jeune homme avait le cœur gros et aurait tellement voulu rester dans les bras de son père. Albus expliqua la mission de son enseignant au jeune homme, son rôle d'espion.

**-Vous l'envoyez directement dans la gueule du loup**, s'écria Harry scandalisé. **Vous êtes ignoble, c'est monstrueux. Vous m'enlevez mon père pour pouvoir avoir un avantage avec votre guerre ! Vous ne pouviez pas faire votre sale travail vous-même alors vous envoyez une autre personne à l'abattoir à votre place.**

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Harry, mon garçon, calme-toi un peu, lui demanda le vieil homme. Severus est celui qui est le plus qualifié pour cette mission et il est déjà un mangemort. Ce serait trop long et compliqué d'essayer de faire infiltrer une autre personne.

- **Mon père n'est pas un jouet de guerre que vous pouvez utiliser à votre aise.**

- Harry, tenta Minerva.

Mais c'était trop tard, le jeune homme venait de quitter l'infirmerie à la course en hurlant la douleur qui l'habitait.

* * *

Voilà… Suite au prochain chapitre… Comment croyiez-vous que Severus va s'en sortir face à Voldemort ?

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire… ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Voici un nouveau chapitre…

Merci pour les reviews encourageantes que vous envoyez… Merci aussi à ma formidable correctrice, Fumseck, qui fait un travail génial.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Dès son départ de l'infirmerie, Harry avait été s'enfermer dans les appartements de son père. Il rageait et pleurait la douleur qui l'envahissait. Le jeune homme lança et détruisit tout ce qu'il avait à porter de main contre le mur en hurlant. Il maudissait Voldemort pour lui avoir enlever sa famille lorsqu'il avait un an et jurait de le faire souffrir au-delà du possible si son nouveau père ne revenait pas. Il maudissait aussi Dumbledore d'envoyer Severus exactement où était le danger, de le sacrifier comme de la chair à canon. Après la soirée qu'il venait de vivre, sa confrontation face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait tant souhaité pouvoir se retrouver dans les bras de son père, mais il n'y avait qu'une cape noire que le maître des potions avait laissée sur le bras d'un sofa pour le consoler. C'est entouré dans cette cape qu'il s'endormi, les larmes coulant toujours au coin de ses yeux.

À son réveil le lendemain, Harry avait une tout autre attitude que la veille. Il commença par nettoyer les ravages qu'il avait fait, remettant chaque chose à sa place, réparant ce qu'il avait brisé. Ensuite il appela un elfe pour avoir son déjeuner dans les appartements de son père. Finalement, après s'être bien restauré, il sorti de la bibliothèque de Severus tous les livres qu'il jugeait pratique pour pouvoir se renforcer dans le but de vaincre Voldemort. Il éplucha attentivement le plus de volumes possible, notant sur un parchemin les sorts et les indications utiles qu'il voulait se rappeler. Il travailla tellement, qu'il ne vit pas les heures passer, il n'entendit pas lorsqu'on frappa à la porte et il ne se rendit même pas compte de l'arrivé du directeur près de lui.

- Harry, mon garçon, fit ce dernier.

Harry sursauta et pointa rapidement sa baguette sur le vieillard avant de le reconnaître.

- Désolé, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer, dit-il simplement en rabaissant sa baguette lorsqu'il reconnu le vieux sorcier.

- C'est ce que j'ai vu, fit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire, tu avais l'air passablement concentré dans ta lecture. Tu n'es pas venu dîner et je ne t'ai pas vu au souper non plus, je me demandais si tu étais correct?

- Je mange ici, j'ai demandé aux elfes d'apporter mes repas ici.

- Tes amis sont inquiets pour toi. Tu es parti si vite hier, expliqua Dumbledore. Et tu ne réponds pas lorsqu'on frappe à la porte.

- Je n'ai rien entendu, j'étais sûrement trop absorbé par ma lecture.

- Tu devrais sortir un peu, ça te ferait du bien. Et ça rassurerait miss Granger et monsieur Weasley.

- Je n'aime mieux pas, mon père serait trop inquiet lorsqu'il reviendra s'il ne sait pas où je suis. Je préfère l'attendre ici… Mais ils n'ont qu'à venir me voir si ça peut leur faire plaisir.

Dumbledore devinait bien que quoi qu'il dirait, Harry refuserait de quitter l'appartement.

- Bien, je vais faire le message à Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant plus de cinq jours que Harry restait dans les appartements de son père sans sortir. Ses recherches allaient bien, mais quelques explications supplémentaires étaient nécessaires. Il laissa donc une note pour son père, au cas où, et il sortit vers le bureau du directeur. Après avoir donné le mot de passe et monté les quelques marches dissimulées derrière la gargouille, il arriva près de la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Une conversation animée avait lieu.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le tenir dans l'ignorance, Albus, dit une voix que Harry reconnu immédiatement comme celle de sa directrice de maison.

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je lui annonce ça, Minerva?

- Elle a raison, dit une deuxième voix. Il faut lui dire qu'il arrête de se faire de faux espoirs.

- Soyez raisonnable, Albus, reprit l'enseignante, vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il est parti, ce n'est pas normal.

- Il faut lui parler, reprit la deuxième voix. Les étudiants partent demain et il faut convaincre Harry de venir avec nous au quartier de l'ordre, il ne peut pas rester ici à attendre en vain.

- Sirius, vous êtes son parrain, reprit le directeur, essayez d'aller le voir pour en discuter avec lui. Mais ne précipitez pas les choses, tant que nous n'avons pas de preuve, nous ne pouvons affirmer que Severus est mort.

En entendant ces derniers mots, Harry entra en trombe dans le bureau.

**- Il n'est pas mort, c'est impossible, je le sais**, hurla-t-il. **Il ne m'abandonnerait jamais comme ça!**

Les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce figèrent en le voyant entrer ainsi. Mais Sirius fut le premier à se reprendre.

- Harry, il faut s'attendre au pire. Nous ne savons pas où il est et il n'a pas contacté Albus comme il le fait habituellement. Tu dois arrêter d'espérer inutilement. Si Tu-Sais-Qui a découvert son rôle d'espion il y a peu de chance qu'il ait pu s'en sortir.

**- Il est vivant et il va revenir**, reprit Harry.

- Mon garçon, essaya Dumbledore, Severus connaît le chemin pour se rendre dans les quartiers de l'Ordre, il saura où venir te trouver lorsqu'il pourra le faire. Va préparer tes choses, nous partirons demain matin, immédiatement après le départ des autres étudiants.

Après que le jeune homme fut reparti et la porte refermé, Minerva se tourna vers le directeur.

- Vous croyez que c'est une bonne chose de lui laisser croire qu'il reviendra alors que même vous, vous le croyez mort?

- Tant qu'Harry ne verra pas le corps, il espérera, soupira le vieil homme.

* * *

Harry regardait le pendentif que son père lui avait laissé avant de partir. C'était ce qui lui permettait de tenir bon et de continuer d'espérer malgré l'absence de ce dernier et malgré le découragement que les autres avaient.

**Flash Back**

Dis-moi c'est quoi ce pendentif que tu gardes toujours autour du cou? Demanda Harry en pointant un ornement représentant deux serpents enlacés d'un vert jade éclatant.

C'est un bijou que j'avais fait faire pour ta mère et j'y avais ajouté quelques sortilèges de mon invention. Je voulais lui remettre après avoir rencontré Albus, le soir où je suis venu lui demander de la protéger, mais je ne l'ai jamais revue.

Et c'est quoi les sortilèges que tu avais ajouté?

Elle s'inquiétait toujours lorsqu'on ne se voyait pas durant quelques jours, surtout lorsqu'elle savait que le Maître m'appelait. Donc sur le serpent du bas on peut y voir mon état physique, lorsque je suis blessé, la couleur ternit. J'ai déjà vu quelques fois le serpent devenir tellement foncé, après avoir reçu quelques sorts du Maître, que je croyais que j'allais mourir.

Et l'autre serpent?

Il représente mon état d'esprit. Lorsque je suis triste ou fâché, il s'assombrit. Mais comme tu peux le voir, je suis content d'être avec toi et de t'avoir comme fils, donc il est éclatant.

Severus serra son fils contre lui pour lui montrer combien il l'appréciait.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Le bijou n'était plus éclatant comme la première fois où Harry l'avait aperçu, le serpent du haut était maintenant rendu très sombre presque noir et celui du bas était rendu vert foret. Mais tant que le pendentif n'était pas noir, Harry savait que son père était vivant et c'était ce qui importait pour lui pour l'instant.

Comme il en avait prit l'habitude lorsqu'il était encore dans les appartements de Rogue, il s'endormit enroulé dans la cape de son père en serrant l'ornement contre lui, espérant à chaque fois, qu'à son réveil ce dernier serait là, à coté de lui. Durant cette nuit-là, Harry dormit très mal, sa cicatrice lui brûla la peau et lorsqu'il se réveilla elle était ensanglantée. Ron qui avait été réveillé par les cris de son ami lui demanda alors :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Un cauchemar, c'était terrible, on aurait dit que c'était vrai, répondit Harry.

- C'était quoi au juste? Questionna le roux.

- J'étais Voldemort, en fait, je voyais par ses yeux… et… il… il torturait mon père. Il lui lançait toute sorte de sortilèges douloureux en lui disant qu'il paierait pour sa trahison. Puis, mon père s'effondrait sur le sol…

Harry pleurait et tremblait. Mais il poursuit tout de même :

- Il était mort… et ensuite Voldemort demandait à ce qu'on se débarrasse de son corps. Mais ce ne peut être qu'un cauchemar, dit-il en regardant le pendentif, puisqu'il est toujours en vie.

- Harry, il faut que tu regardes la réalité en face, fit Ron en hésitant. Ça fera bientôt deux semaines que personne n'a eu de nouvelle de Rogue. Même Dumbledore ne sait pas où il est. Rien ne peut nous affirmer qu'il est toujours en vie, c'est ça une guerre, on y perd parfois des gens qu'on aime.

Ron espérait que ses propos ne choqueraient pas Harry, mais au contraire qu'ils l'aideraient à passer au travers de l'épreuve qu'il vivait. Mais comme le jeune homme n'avait parlé du pendentif à personne, il était maintenant sûrement le seul à savoir que Severus était encore en vie et le seul à garder encore de l'espoir.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle de quelqu'un qu'il est mort pour autant, répondit froidement Harry en sortant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ron le suivit rapidement, mais n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche. Il était vraiment désolé pour son ami. Même si lui n'aimait pas profondément l'enseignant, il reconnaissait qu'il était important pour Harry et que sans lui, son ami n'était pas aussi heureux et qu'il avait besoin de son père.

Alors qu'à l'extérieur les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à peine à se montrer, Albus arriva, un parchemin à la main.

- Harry, Ron, dit-il rapidement, allez réveiller les membres de l'Ordre immédiatement, nous avons peut-être une piste.

Alors que le rouquin se précipita dans les couloirs et frappa à toutes les portes pour en réveiller ses membres, Harry questionna le directeur pour en savoir plus.

**- C'est de mon père dont il est question, je veux savoir ce qui arrive**, ordonna le jeune homme.

- Je te tiendrai au courant en temps et lieu Harry, répondit le vieil homme.

- Non, vous ne me tiendrez pas à l'écart, je veux savoir immédiatement ce que vous savez.

Sirius qui avait entendu la conversation en descendant les marches intervint :

- Harry, c'est pour ton bien que nous ne te disons pas tout immédiatement, nous ne voulons pas te donner de faux espoirs.

C'est alors que le jeune homme décida de révéler l'existence du pendentif. Il le décrocha de son cou et le leva sous le nez du directeur.

- Il est vivant, voyez la preuve, hurla-t-il en brandissant toujours le bijou. Il n'est pas noir donc il vit encore. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous savez.

Albus ne savait pas quoi penser de l'attitude du jeune homme, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un simple ornement pouvait indiquer la vie ou la mort. Mais il savait que son enseignant avait les connaissances suffisantes et il n'était pas impossible que ce dernier ait mis au point un système pour enchanter le bijou. Il décida donc de faire abstraction du pendentif pour l'instant et montra le parchemin au jeune homme.

« Dans le Wiltshire, derrière un buisson bien caché, à la lisière de la forêt, se trouve le corps de Rogue. Si vous êtes assez rapide, peut-être pourra-t-il s'en sortir.

Potter, n'oublie pas! Le quidditch n'est qu'un jeu, pas un combat à mort! »

- Ce parchemin volait seul au-dessus de mon lit, c'est lui qui m'a réveillé, expliqua le directeur.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller le chercher? Questionna Harry.

- C'est peut-être un piège, fit Sirius. Il faut prendre des précautions, surtout que la note parle de toi. C'est peut-être un moyen que Voldemort prend pour t'attirer à lui et te détruire.

**- Foutaise, je sais de qui il vient, ce n'est pas un piège**, répliqua le jeune homme. **Si vous ne voulez pas le sauver, j'irai, vous ne m'en n'empêcherez pas**.

- Non, j'irai, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque, dit Rémus qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine. Je pars immédiatement.

- Je te suis, fit Arthur. Nous tirerons cette situation au clair maintenant.

Après le départ des deux hommes, Albus demanda enfin à Harry de lui expliquer ce que signifiait le pendentif. Il écouta attentivement le récit du jeune homme, en hochant la tête occasionnellement. Lorsque le Gryffondor eut fini ses explications, Hermione fut la première à prendre la parole :

- Voyons, tu ne vas pas croire cette histoire? C'est absurde, je n'ai jamais lu nulle part qu'on pouvait ensorceler un objet pour nous renseigner sur l'état de vie d'une personne.

- Ce n'est pas si fou que ça, Hermione, reprit Ron. L'horloge que maman a à la maison indique bien où nous sommes en tout temps.

- Ron, l'horloge indique vos déplacements, pas vos sautes d'humeur et vos blessures, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Monsieur Weasley n'a pas tort Miss Granger, fit Albus. Il est possible que Severus ait trouvé le moyen de rendre le médaillon sensible à son état. Ce serait un nouveau progrès dans le monde de la magie mais ce n'est pas impossible.

Harry n'écoutait plus la conversation, il avait les yeux rivés sur le bijou sur lequel les deux serpents étaient maintenant rendus très sombre. L'inquiétude le gagnait de plus en plus.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, bordel?**

- Harry, ton langage, fit Sirius.

**- Ils doivent faire plus vite, il va mourir s'il ne reçoit pas des soins au plus tôt.**

Mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa voir Arthur qui portait le maître des potions dans ses bras.

- Vite dépose-le là, fit Molly en voyant le corps ensanglanté de Severus.

Harry se jeta sur le corps de son père en pleurant et il le serra contre lui.

- Papa, papa…

Molly le bougea doucement.

- Il a besoin de soin immédiat, tu reviendras le voir ensuite, dit-elle.

Madame Weasley emmena le jeune homme dans la pièce d'à coté. Harry attendit patiemment le moment où il pourrait enfin retourner auprès de son père en fixant son pendentif. Rapidement il remarqua que les premiers soins que son père recevait, affectaient le serpent du bas qui retrouvait lentement un peu de couleur. Légèrement, mais suffisamment pour encourager le garçon. Cependant, l'état mental, par contre, ne s'améliorait guère, le serpent du haut restant très sombre indiquant que l'homme était dans un état comateux.

Dès qu'Harry le pu, il alla s'installer sur une chaise près de son père. Il lui parlait constamment, lui racontant tous les efforts qu'il avait faits depuis son départ, les livres qu'il avait lus et les notes qu'il avait prises.

- J'ai même trouvé un livre sur la magie sans baguette, papa. Je ne suis pas encore très fort, je manque un peu d'énergie pour la pratiquer, mais je réussi tout de même à faire vaciller une flamme dans ma main quelques secondes. Tu sais, avec un peu de pratique je pourrai apprendre des sorts plus compliqués et ensuite être apte à réduire à néant celui qui a détruit nos vies en tuant ma mère. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, papa, mais je te jure que je vais tout faire pour faire payer Voldemort pour ce qu'il a fait. Et je te promets que plus jamais je ne le laisserai te faire le moindre tort.

Harry avait tellement peur de perdre Severus maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, qu'il refusait de le laisser le temps d'aller manger et de dormir. Il s'installait toujours près de lui sur le lit et posait sa tête sur son torse. S'endormant en écoutant le battement du cœur et la respiration de son père. Durant plus de quatre jours, le jeune homme n'accepta de se séparer de son père que pour laisser la place à l'infirmière qui l'examinait. Il profitait de ce moment pour se laver ou faire ses besoins quotidiens. Sirius n'en pouvait plus de voir son fieul agir ainsi et le pris un moment à part pour lui parler, toujours dans la pièce où Rogue se trouvait, mais un peu à l'écart.

- Harry, je n'aime pas te voir dépérir comme ça. Tu dois te faire à l'idée que peut-être il ne sortira jamais de son coma. Tu devrais essayer de reprendre tes activités au lieu de rester près de lui comme ça.

- Tu ne l'as jamais aimé, ça ferait bien ton affaire qu'il meurt, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Harry, s'il te plait, ne déforme pas ce que je dis, demanda Sirius.

- Et tu aimerais bien que je quitte cette pièce pour pouvoir l'achever et ainsi te débarrasser de lui…

- Non, jamais…Je voulais simplement que tu sois réaliste, il peut s'en sortir mais il peut aussi y rester. Et tu dois savoir que s'il s'en sort, il risque de garder des séquelles neurologiques et ne pas redevenir tout à fait comme avant.

- Et je serai là pour l'aider, tout comme le ferait un fils qui aime son père.

- Bien sûre, bien sûre …

Sirius ne savait plus comment parler à Harry et il comprenait encore moins son entêtement.

- Tu n'as pas une idée, Molly, de ce que je pourrais faire pour qu'Harry sorte de cette pièce ? demanda Sirius à cette dernière alors qu'elle était à la cuisine.

- Tu dois y laisser du temps. Il l'aime profondément.

- Je ne comprends pas comment il peut faire pour aimer un homme froid comme lui.

- Severus a changé, Sirius. Tu as manqué 13 ans avec ton incarcération, tu n'as pas eu la chance de le voir évoluer, il n'est plus le gamin que tu as connu.

- Ça ne change pas qu'il est un bâtard graisseux, dit Sirius.

Harry qui allait se prendre une légère collation avait entendu la conversation entre les deux adultes, il entra en trombe dans la cuisine.

- Ce n'est pas un bâtard graisseux comme tu le dis. Et si tu vieillissait un peu tu verrais qu'il a changé. Il ne veut que mon bien et il faisait tout pour me protéger. Je l'aime, tu comprends, **je l'aime**… **JE L'AIME**…

Harry était hystérique, il refusait qu'on dise quoi que ce soit contre son père, contre celui qui l'avait accepté dans sa vie non pas comme, celui qui a survécu, le héro du monde sorcier mais simplement comme l'enfant qu'il était. Il voulait que son parrain passe pardessus leurs erreurs de jeunesse et qu'il accepte enfin de voir le bonheur qu'il pouvait partager avec son père.

Pendant qu'Harry criait et hurlait sur Sirius, Ron était au chevet de Rogue à la demande de son ami qui refusait de laisser son père seul. C'est donc un rouquin paniqué qui entra dans la cuisine en disant :

- Harry, Harry… le pendentif…

* * *

Niark, niark… Je sais, c'est cruel de terminer ça là… Mais vous savez tous quoi faire pour avoir la suite…

Pour les curieux... un dessin du pendentif que j'ai imaginé en écrivant ma fic peut être vu sur mon LJ, le lien étant dans ma bio…


	16. Chapter 16

Voici un nouveau chapitre…

Merci pour les reviews encourageantes que vous envoyez… Merci aussi à ma sensationnelle correctrice, Fumseck, qui fait un travail colossal.

À partir de ce chapitre, nous ne suivrons plus intégralement les tomes de la série… Certains éléments seront présents mais pas tous…

Bonne Lecture!

**

* * *

Pov Rogue **

Où suis-je? Pourquoi je suis incapable de bouger? Tout est noir autour moi. J'entends des voix mais je ne suis pas capable de percevoir de qui elles viennent. Je ne comprends pas, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est du Maître qui m'envoyait un sort puissant qui devait me faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Suis-je devenu un fantôme? Un esprit? Que m'arrive-t-il? Je n'ai pas mal, je ne ressens aucune douleur mais je ne peux pas bouger, je suis comme paralysé.

Harry, je crois entendre sa voix. Je suis certain que c'est sa force magique que je ressens près de moi. Mais pourquoi ne puis-je le voir? C'est bizarre, je ressens comme une douleur venant de lui. Une haine incroyable l'habite, mais envers qui? Pas moi j'espère. J'ai tout fait pour le protéger. J'ai même essayé de cacher au Maître qu'il était maintenant mon fils, mais Lucius m'a vendu. Il lui a dévoilé que j'ai adopté le jeune homme, alors le Maître a compris que j'étais un traître parmi eux. C'est ça qui a signé mon arrêt de mort. J'ai alors subit des tortures terribles, des sorts de toutes sortes ainsi que des humiliations extrêmes. Heureusement que mon fils n'a rien vu de cela, qu'aurait-il pensé de moi? Je n'ai pas été capable de me défendre, de résister… Les assauts répétés ont eu raison de moi, je n'ai pu trouver la force de me sauver. J'ai honte, c'est la première fois que je suis aussi faible.

- Ce n'est pas un bâtard graisseux comme tu le dis. Et si tu vieillissais un peu tu verrais qu'il a changé. Il ne veut que mon bien et il faisait tout pour me protéger. Je l'aime, tu comprends, **je l'aime**… **JE L'AIME**…

Ça y est, je l'entends encore, je suis certain que c'est lui qui hurle de la sorte. Je voudrais tant lui dire que je suis là, près de lui. Je voudrais le serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aime vraiment. Mais merde! Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne sais même pas où je suis et ce que je suis devenu…

C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'il me touche présentement comme s'il me tenait la main. Je ressens une inquiétude venant de lui et un désespoir.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe, Harry? Demanda une voix.

Albus… Il m'aurait retrouvé??? Finalement je ne suis peut-être pas mort.

- Non, monsieur. C'est la première fois que je vois le pendentif réagir de la sorte, expliqua Harry.

- Je vais appeler Pompom, elle pourra sûrement nous en dire un peu plus sur l'état de Severus.

Je suis vraiment près de mon fils, je suis sauvé… C'est magnifique!

**Fin du Pov Rogue**

Lorsque Harry était entré dans la pièce, le serpent du haut sur le pendentif changeait constamment de couleur, passant du très sombre au vert très clair. Il ne restait jamais plus de quelques secondes sur la même teinte. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il s'approcha doucement de son père et lui pris une main.

Albus qui avait été averti regardait la scène en étant lui aussi dans l'incompréhension.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe, Harry? Demanda Albus.

- Non, monsieur. C'est la première fois que je vois un tel phénomène.

- Je vais appeler Pompom, elle pourra sûrement nous en dire un peu plus sur l'état de Severus.

L'ornement avait alors immédiatement cessé de virer au sombre. Il resta d'un vert éclatant.

Dès l'arrivé de l'infirmière, Harry fut repoussé un peu plus loin pour laisser la chance à cette dernière de faire ses examens convenablement. Le jeune homme laissait couler quelques larmes et était anxieux de savoir pourquoi le pendentif avait réagit de la sorte alors que son père, lui, ne réagissait pas du tout.

Après quelques heures, Albus approcha du jeune homme.

- Harry, Madame Pomfresh me dit que le cerveau de ton père aurait recommencé à fonctionner. Et que probablement il comprendrait lorsqu'on lui parle, débuta le directeur. Mais… il est coincé dans son coma et ne se réveille pas.

- Mais ce n'est que temporaire, n'est-ce pas? Demanda inquiet Harry.

- Seul le temps pourra nous le dire, il faudra être patient.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, un, puis deux, trois, quatre… Harry ne quittait plus Severus, lui parlant constamment, lui demandant de se réveiller. Refusant de perdre espoir, priant chaque jours pour entendre la voix de son père. Sirius s'énervait vraiment de son coté. Il cherchait un moyen de faire sortir son fieule de la pièce, de lui faire faire autre chose que veiller un homme qu'il aimerait mieux voir mort. 

La journée de l'anniversaire d'Harry, Sirius l'invita à se joindre au groupe dans le salon. Il espérait qu'en fêtant le garçon, ce dernier verrait qu'il n'est pas seul et accepterait de recommencer à vivre normalement sans être au chevet constant de Rogue. Mais Harry était têtu et ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

- Comment peux-tu penser que j'ai le cœur à la fête alors que mon père est dans le coma? Je n'ai nullement l'envie d'aller m'amuser et de rigoler alors qu'il ne peut pas être avec moi.

- Harry, ce n'est que pour quelques heures, essaya Sirius pour le convaincre. Tu reviendras ici ensuite si tu le désires. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a quinze ans…

- Je reste ici, avec lui, il a besoin de savoir que je l'attends.

- Harry soit un peu plus raisonnable, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter de vivre pour lui. Je ne te donne pas le choix, fit Sirius en prenant Harry par le bras, tu me suis jusqu'au salon.

Harry repoussa brutalement Sirius qui tomba à la renverse…

**Pov Rogue**

Harry…

Sale chien de Black, lâche-le immédiatement!!!

Si seulement je pouvais bouger ou parler. Je lui ferais comprendre qu'on ne parle pas comme ça à mon fils. Je lui ferais comprendre tout le mal qu'il lui fait en ne le comprenant pas et en essayant de l'obliger à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas.

- Harry, je t'ordonne de me suivre, insista Sirius, ce n'est pas sain pour toi de rester ici.

Grrrrr…. Je vais le mettre en pièce ce Black s'il ne sort pas d'ici immédiatement. Qu'il laisse mon fils tranquille. Il m'enrage tellement et je ne peux rien faire…

Merlin! S'il vous plait, aidez-moi!

Harry, vient, y'a rien à faire de plus pour lui, accentua Sirius. Il n'a plus aucune réaction et depuis le temps qu'il est dans le coma s'il se réveille, il restera certainement atteint, fou peut-être même. Oublie-le…

Sale traître!

Espèce de morve de Troll!

Bouse de dragon!

Chien fini!

**- Black je vais te tuer!!!**

**Fin du Pov Rogue**

**- Black je vais te tuer!!!**

Rogue venait d'hurler ces mots, la colère qui l'avait envahit en entendant la conversation l'avait fait réussir à sortir de son coma. Severus était déchaîné et il crachait sa haine contre Sirius. Il hurlait toute son aversion pour lui mais lorsqu'il essaya de se lever pour le frapper, il s'écroula sur le sol, les jambes trop ankylosées pour le soutenir.

Lorsqu'il vit son père chuter, Harry sorti de sa torpeur et se précipita vers lui. Il se jeta à son cou et le serra contre lui.

- Papa! Je suis si content, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre, lança le jeune homme.

Harry aida ensuite son père à remonter sur son lit.

- Merci papa, c'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que je pouvais recevoir, déclara le jeune homme.

- C'était pas vraiment volontaire, j'aurais préféré pouvoir sortir de ce coma avant. Je t'entendais me parler constamment et j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir te répondre.

- L'important c'est que tu t'en sois sorti, c'est le principal.

Depuis le temps que Severus était alité dans l'incapacité de bouger, ses membres étaient ankylosés et Harry se proposa volontiers pour masser les jambes de son père pour réactiver la circulation sanguine. Rogue trouvait humiliant de ne pouvoir se déplacer seul et n'aimait pas être à la merci des autres de la sorte. Mais le fait que son fils soit la principale personne qui prenne soin de lui amoindrissait la honte qu'il avait. Harry profitait intensément de chaque instant avec son père pour discuter avec lui. Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait, le temps de l'absence de ce dernier, et lui raconta aussi comment l'Ordre l'avait retrouvé. Il montra à son père le parchemin qui les avait guidé vers lui. Dès qu'il eu lu le message, Severus interrogea son fils.

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu pouvais être certain que ce n'était pas un piège?

- C'est simple, j'ai reconnu la phrase que j'avais dites à Ron lorsqu'il a blessé Drago. Donc j'ai toute suite su que la missive venait de ton fieule et qu'il me remettait simplement la politesse que je lui avais faite, expliqua le jeune homme.

- J'en connais plusieurs qui seront très déçu lorsqu'ils verront que je m'en suis sorti. J'espère seulement que Drago n'aura par trop de problème parce qu'il t'a averti, dit l'enseignant.

* * *

Dumbledore passa voir son espion, autant pour prendre de ses nouvelles sur sa santé que pour avoir des informations sur le camp adverse. Rogue lui fit la liste des mangemorts qui étaient retourné près de Voldemort mais ne pu en dire beaucoup sur les plans du coté sombre puisque Lucius l'avait rapidement trahi en parlant de l'adoption à leur Maître. À la demande du vieil homme, Severus raconta péniblement aussi les jours de tortures qu'il eut à subir. 

Albus décida qu'il était primordiale de garder caché le rétablissement de son enseignant. Ainsi, il pourrait avoir un élément de surprise face à l'autre camp lors du combat final. Cependant, il ne laisserait pas un si bon élément pour ses troupes, inactif. Il chargea Severus de la formation de son fils ainsi que celle de ses deux amis pour affronter la guerre qui se préparait à l'extérieur. Rogue devait leurs apprendre, durant l'été, les subtilités des sortilèges non prononcés ainsi que certains sorts utiles sans baguettes. Sans compter qu'il devait essayer, si le temps le permettait, de leur faire découvrir la possibilité de combiner deux sortilèges pour mystifier l'adversaire.

**Pov Rogue**

Il veut ma mort c'est certain, ma mort par folie… TROIS GRYFFONDORS… Le vieux fou ne m'aime pas c'est officiel maintenant, il vient de me le confirmer. Ça va être encore plus pénible que la série de doloris que j'ai eu à subir. Je suis convaincu que Miss je sais tout va m'exaspérer et Weasley sera incapable de quoi que ce soit puisque ce sont ses hormones d'adolescent qui le contrôle présentement. Faudrait bien que quelqu'un se décide de les aider c'est deux là, ouvrir les yeux de Granger pour qu'elle remarque enfin que Weasley n'a de yeux que pour elle. Une chance que Harry à l'air assez motivé, il m'épargnera probablement plusieurs migraines.

**Fin du Pov Rogue**

Hermione et Harry progressèrent rapidement pour les sortilèges non prononcés et les sorts sans baguette. Par contre, comme l'avait prévu l'enseignant, Ron était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la brunette.

- Monsieur Weasley, serait-il possible de porter attention un peu sur ce que j'explique? Demanda Rogue de façon sarcastique. Ce n'est sûrement pas dans les yeux de Miss Granger que vous trouverez des réponses. Si vous tenez tant à la contempler, dites-lui vos sentiments pour elle et invitez-la à passer une soirée en votre compagnie. Cependant, durant mon cours, je demande que votre attention soit sur la matière, est-ce bien clair?

Ron était maintenant rendu rouge de gêne et de colère. Il n'osait pas regarder Hermione de peur de sa réaction et qu'elle le rejette. Il trouvait Rogue ignoble d'avoir dévoilé ses sentiments si grossièrement. Bien sur il n'avait jamais été capable de le dire lui-même à la jeune fille ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais il n'avait jamais voulu que sa flamme pour elle soit dévoilée ainsi. Le rouquin se sentait tellement embarrassé qu'il quitta rapidement et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Hermione était restée stupéfaite en entendant les mots de l'enseignant.

- Harry, c'est vrai ce que ton père à dit? Questionna-t-elle en rougissant. À propos de Ron… ben… qu'il me regarde…

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, répondit sagement le jeune homme. Tu devrais aller le voir et lui demander personnellement.

Hermione se leva immédiatement et partit à la suite du rouquin. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre elle frappa avant d'entrer.

- Ron, c'est moi, dit-elle doucement avant de s'approcher de lui.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondait pas, il pleurait, la tête cachée entre ses mains. La brunette s'installa à ses cotés et entrepris de le consoler.

* * *

- C'est vraiment bas ce que tu as fait, dit Harry. 

- Quelqu'un devait le faire avant qu'on subisse tous les effets du manque de concentration de ton ami, répondit simplement Severus.

- Tu n'as absolument aucun tact, y'avait certainement une autre façon de demander à Ron de suivre ton cours.

- Harry, je suis certain que Monsieur Weasley finira par me remercier d'avoir dévoilé ses sentiments à Miss Granger. Il était incapable de le faire et si personne n'était intervenu, qui sait combien de temps ces deux là seraient restés éloigné. Surtout qu'il était visible que ton amie craque aussi de son côté pour lui. Et avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, savoir qu'on est aimé et apprécié sera important.

Harry était surpris de voir que son père avait remarqué le désir de ses deux amis alors que lui n'avait rien vu venir. Il était aussi surpris de savoir qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour humilier ses camarades mais bien pour les aider. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en dire plus à son père, ils furent interrompus.

- Servilus, espèce d'infâme sans cœur!

- Black! Que me vaut le déshonneur de ta présence?

- Je viens de voir Ron et Hermione passer à toute vitesse dans les escaliers. Qu'est-ce que tu leurs as fait?

- Tiens, tiens… Parce que le gentil toutou de Dumbledore ne peut pas sortir pour se rendre utile à l'extérieur il décide d'essayer de se rendre utile ici? Tu n'as pas choisi la bonne personne, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Sirius et Severus étaient maintenant rendu face à face et se toisaient du regard haineusement.

- Je ne te laisserai pas mépriser les membres de l'Ordre ainsi, déclara Black. Si Dumbledore n'a rien vu de ton double jeu moi je ne te laisserai pas faire.

- Oh le gentil toutou, railla Rogue. Mais ton flair n'est pas assez sensible puisque je n'ai rien fait qui puisse nuire à nos troupes contrairement à ce que tu crois. Maintenant, j'ai du travail à faire, donc je te prierais de bien vouloir déguerpir d'ici et de ne plus revenir, tu empeste l'air.

Harry qui écoutait tranquillement la conversation depuis le début en avait assez entendu.

**- HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!** Hurla-t-il.

Les deux hommes cessèrent leurs chamailleries et le dévisagèrent. Harry profita de l'effet de surprise qu'il avait créé pour continuer.

- Pouvez-vous vieillir un peu tous les deux? J'en ai marre de vous voir vous prendre la tête à chaque fois. Sirius, tu me demandes de te considérer comme mon parrain et de te faire confiance ainsi. Tu me dis que tu aimerais bien qu'on crée des liens ensembles. Mais tant que tu n'accepteras pas mon père et que tu viendras l'insulter, je n'accepterai pas. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants par Merlin, alors prouvez-le et laissez vos gamineries de côté. Si nous sommes désunis, il nous sera impossible de vaincre Voldemort.

Severus était étonné de la sagesse de son fils mais Sirius eut comme seule réaction de hocher la tête et marmonner:

- Tu n'es pas comme James…

- Non en effet, je ne suis pas comme lui, répondit le jeune homme. Heureusement que je ne suis pas comme lui. Il était bourré de préjugés et s'amusait à ridiculiser les plus faibles que lui. C'est honteux et vraiment immature. Mais tu dois savoir exactement de quoi je parle puisque tu étais souvent avec lui lorsqu'il faisait ses coups.

- Harry, débuta Severus.

- Non, le coupa le jeune homme. J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on me compare à mon père alors que je suis une personne à part entière. Je ne suis pas James Potter, pas plus que je ne suis celui qui a survécu, je suis Harry, simplement Harry.

La crise du jeune homme fut interrompue par Molly qui vint lui apporter le courrier qui venait d'arriver. Sa lettre de Poudlard pour la prochaine année, celle qui débuterait dans trois jours…

* * *

Voilà… Vos commentaires s'il vous plait… C'est très important pour me motiver et m'aider à progresser… Surtout que je dois tout réécrire les prochains chapitre puisque engin moldu à boguer et j'ai tout perdu... 


	17. Chapter 17

Voici un nouveau chapitre…

Merci pour les reviews encourageantes que vous envoyez… Merci aussi à ma sensationnelle correctrice, Fumseck, qui fait un travail colossal.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Avant le départ pour Poudlard, alors que tous se disaient des au revoirs chaleureux, Sirius alla voir Harry et lui remis une lettre en lui demandant de la lire seulement rendu à l'école. 

_« Harry,_

_Premièrement, je tiens réellement à m'excuser pour mon comportement envers ton père. J'ai tellement de difficulté à voir qu'il a changé. Et j'aurais tellement aimé qu'on soit plus proche toi et moi, que sans m'en rendre compte, j'essayais de t'éloigner de lui. C'est cruel comme comportement et tellement enfantin, je le réalise enfin._

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais on pourrait quand même essayer de créer des liens ensemble. Je te jure de faire des efforts pour accepter ton père et le respecter. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il a beaucoup de félicitation à recevoir pour les soins qu'il t'offre et pour le bonheur que tu as depuis qu'il est dans ta vie. C'était égoïste de ma part de vouloir te couper de ça pour te garder pour moi._

_Si tu le désires, j'aimerais repartir d'un bon pied. Si ton père et toi acceptez, j'aimerais vous inviter à venir passer les vacances de Noël en ma compagnie. Discutez-en ensemble et envoyez-moi votre réponse par hibou._

Sirius » 

Autant Rogue que son fils furent surpris des propos de la lettre. Severus y chercha immédiatement un piège mais Harry, quant à lui, fut content qu'enfin Sirius mûrisse un peu.

_« Sirius,_

_Nous acceptons ton invitation et nous irons passer Noël avec toi. J'en profiterai pour te connaître sous un nouveau jour et sûrement que nous pourrons enfin créer des liens solides ensembles. Rien ne m'empêche d'avoir droit à un père fantastique et aussi à un parrain pour s'occuper de moi._

_Donc on se revoit aux vacances._

_Harry_

_P.S. Black, je t'avertis, je resterai sur mes gardes. Au moindre signe d'un piège de ta part et j'emmène mon fils loin de toi. SR »_

* * *

La rentrée scolaire fut légèrement différente cette fois-ci pour Harry. Depuis que Rogue avait ouvert les yeux de ses deux amis, ces derniers ne se quittaient plus, laissant le jeune homme souvent seul. C'est pour cette raison et aussi pour pouvoir mieux s'appliquer à ses études, qu'il décida d'emménager dans les appartements de son père pour l'année entière. Ainsi, rien ne pourrait le déconcentrer de ses volumes… à part peut-être l'absence de Drago lors de la rentrée. Le blondinet n'était pas dans l'école et personne n'avait eu de nouvelle de lui durant la période estivale.

- Tu crois que c'est à cause du message qu'il a envoyé? Questionna Harry.

- Possible, répondit Rogue. Connaissant Lucius, s'il a apprit que son fils a aidé à me retrouver, il l'a sûrement sévèrement puni. Pour Lucius, rien ne passe avant les désirs du Maître, il pourrait vendre sa femme et son fils pour recevoir les honneurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Il ne l'a quand même pas tué? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Sinon on en aurait entendu parler, comme un avertissement de leur présence, de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire.

Cette nuit-là, Harry fut réveillé par une douleur cuisante au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il avait fait un rêve à propos de Drago… Une conversation entre Voldemort et deux de ses mangemorts.

_- C'est fait Maître, dit le premier mangemort._

_- Il ne pourra plus nuire à vos plans, déclara le second._

_- C'est bien Lucius, mais je reste quand même très déçu que tu n'ais pas su instruire ton fils convenablement pour me servir._

_- Je ne comprends pas où j'ai fauté Maître, déclara le second mangemort qui se trouvait être Lucius Malefoy. C'est sûrement sa mère qui le couvait trop._

_**- C'est inadmissible**, hurla Voldemort, **parce qu'en plus tu n'as pas de contrôle sur ton épouse… ENDOLORIS…**_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda son serviteur se tordre de douleur sur le sol avant d'arrêter le sort._

_- Maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais te voir faillir._

_- Non Maître, pardonnez-moi Maître, dit Lucius._

_- Sort de ma vue, je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à ta prochaine mission…_

Au petit matin, Rémus arriva à l'école avec un corps dans les bras. Il déposa rapidement son fardeau sur un lit de l'infirmerie et appela immédiatement Dumbledore pendant que Madame Pomfresh donnait des soins au patient.

- J'ai trouvé Drago à la lisière de la forêt interdite, il était inconscient, expliqua le lycanthrope.

- Merci Rémus, pourrais-tu avertir son parrain que nous l'avons retrouvé? Mais il ne faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre apprenne sa présence ici tant qu'il ne nous aura pas dit ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

- D'accord, j'y vais toute suite.

Lorsque Severus su qu'on avait retrouvé son fieule, il voulut aller le voir immédiatement. En chemin vers l'infirmerie, le rêve qu'avait fait son fils lui revenait constamment en tête. Il se questionnait pour savoir si Harry avait des visons, des dons de voyance ou autres phénomènes étranges auxquelles il n'avait jamais porté attention auparavant. Il grimaça en imaginant son fils donner des cours de divination à la place de Trelawney. Non, il fallait que ce soit autre chose… Mais quoi?

Dès que Drago fut en mesure de parler, Albus lui demanda de lui confier ce qui s'était passé. Le blond accepta seulement à la condition que son parrain et Potter soient les seules autres personnes présentes lorsqu'il ferait son récit. Harry fut surpris que Drago demande sa présence mais était honoré de la confiance que le blond lui portait. Malefoy débuta rapidement son récit :

**Flash Back**

_- Oublie ton parrain, tu ne le verras plus, il a trahi le Maître, il a donc payé pour son impertinence, dit Lucius._

_- Où est-il maintenant? Demanda Drago en essayant le plus possible de garder son calme._

_- Je l'ai laissé derrière un buisson bien caché, à la lisière de la forêt, il est encore en vie mais comme il ne recevra pas de soin, il va mourir en souffrant d'ici vingt-quatre heures._

_- Nonnnnn!_

_- Oubli-le Drago, c'était un traître et il n'en vallait donc pas la peine, conclu Lucius en sortant de la pièce._

_Le jeune blond prit aussitôt un parchemin et écrivit une missive qu'il envoya immédiatement. Il voulait à tout prix sauver son parrain. Il priait pour que son message arrive à temps à son destinataire. Quelques jours plus tard, Lucius revint voir son fils dans la chambre de ce dernier._

_- Drago, le Maître veut te faire l'immense honneur de te faire son serviteur, à ton âge! Il a besoin d'un espion à Poudlard pour surveiller le vieux fou._

_- Jamais, osa courageusement le jeune blond. Je ne veux pas devenir l'esclave d'un maître cruel._

_- Comment oses-tu dire non? C'est une faveur! Personne avant toi n'avait eu l'honneur d'être choisi aussi jeune. De toute façon on ne refuse jamais une mission du Maître, tu passeras devant lui ce soir et tu recevras la marque. Soit prêt à vingt-deux heures!_

**Fin du Flash Back**

- Je me suis alors sauvé et j'ai erré dans Londres. Je savais que mon père partirait à ma recherche mais cette nuit, il m'a retrouvé, continuait Drago. Il m'a alors dit que je devais payer ma désertion. Il m'a frappé de sa cane puis il a sorti sa baguette et m'a lancé des sortilèges douloureux avant de me laisser pour mort dans une ruelle.

- Comment se fait-il qu'on vous ait retrouvé près de la forêt interdite? Questionna Albus.

- Mon père m'a appris à transplaner malgré les interdictions du ministère. J'ai donc utilisé le peu de force qu'il me restait pour me rapprocher de l'école et espérer qu'on me retrouve.

- Sage décision jeune homme, fit le vieil homme en hochant la tête.

- Il ne doit pas être découvert tout de suite, Albus, dit Severus. Il n'est pas en mesure de résister à une autre attaque. Pour les semaines à venir, je demande qu'il soit dans mes appartements. Je lui ferai faire ses travaux scolaires moi-même. S'il retourne dans son dortoir et qu'un de ses camarades avertis ses parents mangemorts! Il y a un trop gros risque…

- D'accord, nous le transfèrerons dès que Pompom donnera son accord, accepta le directeur.

* * *

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Harry trouva la cohabitation avec Drago très agréable. Il eut enfin la chance de connaître plus à fond son ancien ennemi et un début d'amitié débuta entre les deux jeunes hommes. Drago et Harry travaillaient maintenant ensemble pour toutes leurs études, autant les cours réguliers que l'occlumentie, les sorts non-prononcés, ceux sans baguette et les combinaisons de sortilèges. Severus voyait ce début d'amitié comme une excellente nouvelle. Surtout que depuis de que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Harry. 

En fait, ce que Harry trouvait le plus pénible cette année, fut le professeur Ombrage. Cette vieille chipie envoyée par le ministère pour contrôler Poudlard niait le retour de Voldemort et s'attaquait sans raison à Harry pour être certaine qu'il n'annonce pas le retour du mage noir. Les retenues de cette dernière étaient cruelles, cisaillant la main du jeune homme. Rogue ne fit pas cette fois l'erreur de ne pas croire la version de son fils lorsque celui-ci lui expliqua qu'elle le punissait injustement et il du se retenir pour ne pas aller Avada Kedavrariser l'enseignante. Harry du aussi le supplier de ne pas s'en mêler pour ne pas aggraver les choses.

Lorsque Hermione proposa qu'Harry enseigne clandestinement à d'autres étudiants comment se défendre pour pallier aux manques dus aux cours donnés par le professeur Ombrage, Severus fut tout à fait d'accord et aida la jeune femme à convaincre son fils. La première rencontre eut lieue lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, à la tête de Sanglier. Severus et Drago décidèrent d'assister à cette première rencontre pour soutenir le pauvre Harry qui était extrêmement nerveux. Évidemment, ils se firent très discret pour ne pas être remarqué.

La veille de la partie de Quidditch opposant les Serpentard au Gryffondor, Harry fut encore une fois réveillé par sa cicatrice qui lui brûlait le front.

_- Lucius peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi on m'a dit avoir vu le traître Rogue et ton fils ensemble? Demanda Voldemort. Je les croyais mort tous les deux…_

_- Maître, je… je… _

_Lucius avait la voix tremblante et hésitante._

_- Je t'ai posé une question et j'attends une réponse, Lucius._

_- Je ne comprends pas, Maître. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer._

_- Tu ne t'es pas assuré que ton travail avait été fait convenablement… ENDOLORIS… Je n'accepte pas le travail bâclé._

- Il sait, il sait pour vous deux…Il est en colère… répétait Harry.

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, Harry, un cauchemar, tenta Severus pour le rassurer.

- C'était trop réel …

- On est en sécurité ici, arrête de t'en faire s'il te plait.

- Mais papa…

- Harry…

Harry se blotti contre son père, il avait besoin de se faire rassurer, de se sentir en sécurité et de savoir qu'il était vraiment là, avec lui.

Pour Severus, les rêves de son fils étaient très étranges. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait rêver de tout ça. Il devina que le lien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait créé avec lui lors de leur première confrontation y'a quatorze ans de cela y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Mais il était incapable de l'expliquer et donc de le contrer. Ce n'est que lorsque son fils fit son prochain rêve étrange que tout s'éclairât, au moment où ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être dans la peau du serpent qui attaqua Monsieur Weasley dans les bureaux du ministère. Il réalisa alors que son fils avait la possibilité de partager ses pensées et ses émotions avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il était prioritaire que son fils ferme son esprit avant que ce dernier décide d'en abuser.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël avec Sirius se déroulèrent bien malgré le fait qu'Harry était légèrement perturbé par son dernier rêve. Malheureusement pour Severus, non seulement il devait supporter la présence de Black mais aussi celle de Hermione et de la famille Weasley qui attendait avec impatience que leur père se remette de l'attaque qu'il avait subit. Sans la présence de Harry, Arthur y aurait laissé sa peau et toute la famille était très reconnaissante au jeune homme d'avoir sauvé le patriarche Weasley. 

Pour passer le temps et se changer un peu les idées, Harry demanda à son parrain de lui raconter des souvenirs de jeunesse, telle que des coups que les maraudeurs avaient faits.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Severus.

- Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu étais notre cible principale et que tu ne veux pas que tous apprennent comment tu te faisais ridiculiser, dit Sirius.

- Pas du tout, s'offusqua Rogue. Je crois simplement que les personnes ici présente ont assez d'imagination comme ça sans leur donner de nouvelles idées pour faire des coups pendables.

- As-tu peur de devenir leur prochaine victime? Demanda l'animagus.

- J'ai plutôt peur qu'ils ne restent plus assez de temps à consacrer à leurs études si jamais ils décidaient d'essayer tous les plans que tu pourrais leur dire.

- Papa! On est en vacances, laisse un peu tomber l'école s'il te plait. Les vacances c'est fait pour se détendre et se changer les idées et non pour stresser. De toute façon, je voulais simplement en apprendre un peu plus sur mon parrain et non avoir des trucs pour enfreindre à nouveau les règlements.

Finalement, après discussion, chacun a tour de rôle racontèrent une anecdote sans risque de conséquence. Molly du se retenir pour ne pas punir ses enfants lorsqu'elle entendit certaines histoires, mais c'était l'entente : aucune réprimande pour les secrets révélés. Avec les révélations qui étaient dévoilées, Severus était vraiment content d'avoir Harry pour fils. Il le trouvait tellement plus calme et plus mature que les enfants de Molly et beaucoup moins insupportable que cette Miss je sais tout.

* * *

À leur retour à l'école, les cours de défenses que donnaient Harry reprirent et étaient populaire malgré leurs clandestinités. Le professeur Ombrage, devenue Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, qui avait entendu parler de la première rencontre et de son contenu, essayait par le moyen de décret d'empêcher les étudiants de faire d'autres rencontres mais sans grand succès jusqu'à maintenant. Harry alla même pousser l'audace jusqu'à donner une entrevue à Rita Skeeter à propos du retour de Voldemort. L'enseignante rageait de plus en plus devant la situation, insultée de se faire avoir par des enfants. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une étudiante qui participait aux cours du jeune homme décida de cafarder que Dolorès Ombrage eut enfin des éléments incriminant. 

Dumbledore décida de s'évanouir dans la nature pour ne pas se retrouver à Azkaban… Harry paniquait et se sentait affreusement coupable. Il regrettait d'avoir accepté l'offre d'Hermione mais c'est son père qui en subi la colère…

- C'est monstrueux, Dumbledore est en fuite par ma faute maintenant. Je l'ai mis en danger en acceptant d'enseigner. Il va m'en vouloir et sûrement me bannir de l'école. Il a toujours été gentil avec moi et voilà comment je le remercie, en le mettant dans le trouble.

- Harry…

- Je ferais mieux de faire mes bagages immédiatement et quitter.

- Harry, arrête de culpabiliser s'il te plait, dit Severus.

Le jeune homme n'entendait rien et était déjà en train de remplir sa malle. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il marmonnait sans cesse des excuses au directeur même si ce dernier n'était pas là et se reprochait à lui-même tous les torts du monde. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et de temps à autres des cris de rages étaient entendus. Lorsque Severus fut à cours d'arguments verbales et qu'il jugea que cela en était assez, il s'approcha de son fils et le serra fermement contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Harry était dans un état second et se débâti fortement, mais Rogue était plus fort que lui.

- **Ça suffit maintenant**. Te morfondre ne régleras pas la situation. Tu sais très bien que le ministère n'attendait que l'occasion de chasser Albus. Et cette vieille chipie de Ombrage veut tellement le pouvoir qu'elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Et comme vous avez appelé votre groupe l'Armée de Dumbledore, elle n'était pas pour manquer l'occasion de bien paraître aux yeux du ministre et manquer une chance d'avancement.

Effectivement, rapidement un décret annonça les nouveaux pouvoirs que Dolorès Ombrage possédait maintenant. L'atmosphère de l'école devenait insupportable. Seul le départ des jumeaux Weasley en fit sourire plusieurs, même parmi les enseignants. Pas vraiment leur départ, mais plutôt la façon dont ce dernier c'est fait… Après avoir utilisé plusieurs de leurs farces et attrapes, comme le marécage portable et les Feuxfous Fuseboum, ils signifièrent leurs adieux à tous dans le hall, appelèrent leurs balais et quittèrent, non sans avoir préalablement demandé à Peeves de poursuivre leur travail contre le professeur Ombrage. Naturellement, la horde d'enseignants refusa d'aider leur collègue, Miss Ombrage, pour régler les problèmes causés par les farces des jumeaux.

- Pour une fois que leurs stupidités sont utiles, fit Severus. Mais j'aurais vraiment apprécié ne pas avoir à les supporter aussi longtemps.

- Cette vieille folle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, papa. Et ça ne sera jamais assez long à mon goût.

- Je ne leurs ai rien fait qui mérite que « moi » je doive supporter, râla Rogue.

- Amuse-toi au lieu de chialer. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que des étudiants ont le dessus sur une enseignante et encore moins sur le ministère, dit Harry.

- Et toi tu devrais te concentrer sur tes buses au lieu de t'amuser… répliqua son père.

- Ah! La sagesse de cette école, fit sarcastiquement le jeune homme. Une chance que tu es là pour nous remettre à l'ordre et nous montrer nos vraies priorités. Pour ton information, mes devoirs sont tous à jours et j'ai déjà pris de l'avance en lisant tous mes manuels et en faisant des recherches supplémentaires avec Drago. On va passer nos buses facilement si on se concentre bien.

Severus resta sans voix, il n'avait pas réalisé encore tout le sérieux que son fils mettait dans ses études dernièrement. Il avait tellement changé depuis qu'il l'avait adopté, il n'était plus du tout le jeune arrogant et irresponsable qu'il avait connu. Son fils était en train de devenir un homme mature avec un grand savoir et de grand pouvoir.

* * *

Voilà … Laissez-moi un commentaire…s'il vous plait 


	18. Chapter 18

Voici un nouveau chapitre…

P.S. : Je tiens à souhaiter à tous un joyeux temps des fêtes, rempli de bonheur et que vos vœux se réalisent…

_Vous trouverez en italique des passages du livre Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix._

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Harry était assit devant sa copie d'examen d'Histoire de la magie, il était tellement épuisé qu'il avait des difficultés à se concentrer sur les questions. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de revoir dans sa tête ce qu'il avait apprit_. « Réfléchis », s'ordonna-t-il pour lui-même, le visage entre les mains. Autour de lui, les plumes écrivaient dans un grattement incessant des réponses interminables pendant que le sable s'écoulait lentement dans le sablier…_

Il marchait à nouveau dans le couloir sombre et frais qui menait au Département des mystères. Parfois, il se mettait à courir, décidé à atteindre enfin son but…Mais tout au bout, une forme se dessinait sur le sol, une forme noire qui remuait comme un animal blessé… Harry sentait son estomac se serrer sous l'effet de la peur… et de l'excitation...

_Une voix s'élevait alors de sa propre bouche, une voix aiguë, glacée, dépourvue de toute chaleur humaine…_

_- Prends-la pour moi… Rapporte-la… Je ne peux pas y toucher… Mais toi, tu peux…_

_Sur le sol, la forme noire bougeait légèrement. Harry voyait une main aux longs doigts blafards serrés sur une baguette magique se lever au bout de son propre bras… Puis il entendait la voix glacée prononcer le mot :_

_- Endoloris!_

_L'homme étendu par terre laissait échapper un cri de douleur. Il essayait de se relever mais retombait en se tortillant sur le sol. Harry éclatait de rire. Il brandissait sa baguette pour interrompre le maléfice et la silhouette à nouveau immobile poussait un gémissement._

_- Lord Voldemort attend…_

_Très lentement, les bras tremblants, l'homme étendu par terre soulevait ses épaules de quelques centimètres et redressait la tête. Son visage émacié était maculé de sang, tordu par la douleur, mais restait crispé dans une expression de défi…_

_- Tu devras me tuer, murmurait Sirius._

_- Sans aucun doute, c'est ce que je finirai par faire, disait la voix glacée. Mais tu commenceras par aller me la chercher, Black…Tu crois donc que c'était vraiment de la douleur, ce que tu as éprouvé jusqu'à maintenant? Réfléchis… Nous avons des heures devant nous et personne ne peut t'entendre…_

_Quelqu'un se mettait alors à crier lorsque Voldemort abaissait à nouveau sa baguette. Quelqu'un qui hurlait et tombait d'une table brûlante sur la pierre froide. Harry se réveilla en heurtant le sol, hurlant toujours, sa cicatrice en feu tandis que des clameurs s'élevaient tout autour de lui dans la Grande Salle._

Harry voulu partir immédiatement au secours de son parrain, mais Hermione lui conseilla de vérifier avant si ce n'était pas une ruse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune homme partit à la recherche de son père pour avoir de l'aide, mais il ne trouva Severus nulle part. Il voulait faire vite, son parrain se faisait torturer présentement et chaque minute perdue était une chance de moins de le retrouver vivant. Avec l'aide de certains membres de l'AD, ils préparèrent un plan visant à éloigner le professeur Ombrage de son bureau pour qu'Harry puisse utiliser la seule cheminée qui n'était pas sous la surveillance du ministère.

_Harry se rua sur la cheminée, prit la boîte de poudre de Cheminette et en jeta une pincée dans l'âtre. Des flammes d'émeraude jaillirent aussitôt. Il s'agenouilla, plongea la tête dans le feu puis s'écria :_

_- 12, square Grimmaurd!_

Kreattur lui indiqua que Sirius était sorti et qu'il ne reviendrait pas du Département des mystères. Avant qu'Harry puisse en savoir plus, il fut traîné hors du feu par les cheveux et se retrouva face au professeur Ombrage qui le regardait d'un air méprisant. Elle voulu savoir ce qu'il faisait dans sa cheminée et à qui il parlait. Les amis du jeune homme furent aussi amenés dans le bureau de l'enseignante. Mais comme aucun d'entre eux n'acceptaient de parler, elle décida qu'il vaudrait mieux utiliser les grands moyens…

_- Vous vouliez me voir, madame la directrice? Demanda Rogue en regardant avec une apparence de totale indifférence les élèves qui se débattaient._

_- Ah, professeur Rogue, dit Ombrage qui se releva en souriant largement. Oui, je voudrais un autre flacon de Véritaserum, aussi vite que possible, s'il vous plaît._

_- Vous avez pris mon dernier flacon pour interroger_ mon fils, _répondit Rogue en l'observant d'un regard froid. Vous ne l'avez sûrement pas utilisé entièrement? Je vous avais dit que trois gouttes seraient suffisantes._

_Ombrage rougit._

_- Vous pouvez m'en préparer encore, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle, d'une voix qui avait pris des intonations doucereuses de petite fille._

_- Mais certainement, répondit Rogue, la lèvre légèrement retroussée. La potion doit mûrir pendant un cycle complet de la lune, elle sera donc prête dans un mois environ._

_- Un mois? Couina Ombrage qui sembla enfler comme un crapaud. Un mois? Mais j'en ai besoin ce soir, Rogue! Je viens de surprendre Potter qui se servait de ma cheminée pour communiquer avec une ou des personnes dont il n'a pas voulu me révéler le nom!_ J'ai besoin de cette potion maintenant!

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il ne me reste plus de Véritaserum.

- Vous refusez délibérément de coopérer! Vous ne voulez que protéger votre fils au lieu de servir le ministère comme il se devrait. Je vais porter plainte à votre endroit, vous ne pourrez plus enseigner, je vous ferai perdre la garde de votre fils et je ferai en sorte qu'Azkaban soit votre prochaine demeure…

Le professeur Ombrage était devenue hystérique. Severus profita de ce moment pour interroger son fils du regard, grâce à l'occlumencie, il comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait. Mais Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait, ne voulait surtout pas que le père de son meilleur ami ait des problèmes.

- Non! Il faut lui dire Harry, on ne pourra pas lui cacher plus longtemps.

- Certainement pas Hermione, protesta Harry.

_- Tiens, tiens, tiens, dit Ombrage, triomphante. Mademoiselle J'ai-toujours-une-question va maintenant nous donner quelques réponses! Alors, allons-y, ma petite fille, allons-y!_

_- Her-mio-ne-non! S'écria Ron qui suffoquait._

Hermione regarda ses amis en sanglotant désespérément mais on ne voyait pas de trace de larmes.

_- Je…je suis désolée…, dit Hermione. Mais… je ne peux pas le supporter…_

_- Très bien… Avec qui Potter était-il en train de communiquer il y a quelques minutes? Demanda Ombrage._

_- Eh bien, hoqueta Hermione, le visage dans les mains, il essayait de parler au professeur Dumbledore._

La jeune fille avait surpris tout le monde avec sa déclaration. Ombrage jubilait d'avoir enfin des informations sur le directeur et ses « supposés » projets. Grâce à la ruse de la brunette, Harry eut la possibilité de se débarrasser de la vieille chipie et d'aller directement au ministère pour sauver son parrain, suivi de ses amis. Severus ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir, il trouvait puéril de suivre un groupe de jeunes immatures qui se prenaient pour des héros mais ne voulait pas laisser son fils seul dans un pareil moment. Et surtout, même s'il n'appréciait pas vraiment Black, il savait que s'il empêchait Harry de le sauver ou que s'il ne l'aidait pas, son fils en serait profondément affecté. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à suivre le groupe formé de quelque membre de l'AD.

* * *

Grâce aux visions d'Harry, il leur fut aisé de trouver leur chemin dans les dédales du ministère. Ron fit remarquer à Harry qu'il y avait une sphère poussiéreuse avec son nom inscrit. Avant que son père puisse réagir, Harry avait déjà refermé la main sur l'objet. _À cet instant, une voix traînante s'éleva derrière eux :_

_- Très bien, Potter, dit la voix. Maintenant retourne-toi lentement, gentiment, et donne-moi ça._

Un groupe de mangemorts les attendait et Sirius n'était pas en vue. Le cœur d'Harry sauta un battement lorsqu'il constata l'absence de son parrain.

- Donne-moi ça, Potter, répéta la voix traînante de Lucius Malefoy qui tendait la main vers lui.

- Où est Sirius? Demanda Harry.

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu es tellement facile à manipuler, Potter! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait toujours comment faire avec un gamin mélodramatique comme toi, railla Lucius. Maintenant, donne-moi la prophétie.

**- Où est Sirius?** Répéta le jeune homme.

Drago et Severus posèrent en même temps une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le calmer. C'est à ce moment que Lucius les remarqua.

- Tiens, deux revenants… Je vous croyais mort tous les deux, dit-il. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour finir le travail, dès que j'aurai mis la prophétie en sécurité, je me chargerai de vous deux.

À ce moment précis, une lignée de baguette se levèrent en même temps et des sortilèges de réductions se firent entendre, détruisant les étagères alentour. Avec la diversion créée, le groupe essaya de s'enfuir, mais il était aussi difficile de sortir du Département des mystères que dans un labyrinthe.

Mais ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'audience du mangemagot, les mangemorts à leurs trousses. Un combat s'engagea aussitôt, des sortilèges fusèrent de partout, d'un camp comme de l'autre. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il désirait protéger ses amis et il savait que tant que la sphère serait en sa possession les mangemorts les ménageraient pour ne pas briser l'objet.

**Pov Rogue**

Par Merlin! Dire que j'ai suivi cette bande de cornichon volontairement. Londubat tremble tellement qu'il en est dangereux et avec son nez cassé, il ne peut même plus lancer un sort. Weasley n'était pas très fort d'avance, maintenant avec le sort qu'il a reçu, il n'est plus en état de faire quoique ce soit. Et Miss Granger qui aurait pu nous aider a reçu un sort et elle est maintenant inconsciente.

- Harry, attention derrière toi!

Grr… Il ne reste plus maintenant que Drago, Harry et moi pour affronter une dizaine de mangemorts sans scrupules. Une chance que les garçons ont eu l'intelligence d'étudier un peu plus ces derniers temps. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'en sortir seul face aux sbires du Maître.

**Fin du Pov Rogue**

Lorsque d'autre membre de l'Ordre du phénix se joignirent à eux, les sortilèges commencèrent à être plus violent. Les mangemorts essayaient par tous les moyens d'éliminer le plus d'opposant possible.

- Ne touchez pas aux deux traîtres, ils sont à moi, ordonna Lucius à ses troupes.

Un peu plus loin, Bellatrix était en combat farouche avec Sirius. Une main fermement sur l'objet et la baguette dans l'autre, Harry essayait de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les affrontements autour de lui. Il voyait son père se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait pour résister aux sortilèges divers. Remus repoussait les sorts venant de toutes parts. Harry donna discrètement la sphère à Neville en lui demandant de la conserver précieusement au moment où Lucius l'agrippa solidement. Se dégageant de la prise du père Malefoy, Harry s'écria :

- Drago! Technique de combat!

Le blond compris immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire. Les deux jeunes hommes en avaient discuté ensemble lors de leur moment d'étude approfondit. Ils se mirent dos à dos, tournant lentement en rond, chacun protégeant les arrières de l'autres. Tout en essayant de se défendre le mieux possible, ils tentaient aussi en même temps d'aider les membres de l'Ordre en difficulté.

Un peu plus loin, Harry vit son parrain toujours aux prises avec Bellatrix mais un sort atteint Sirius en pleine poitrine. Il chuta comme au ralenti à travers le voile situé derrière lui.

_- SIRIUS! Hurla Harry. SIRIUS!_

Le jeune homme oublia le danger alentour de lui et parti immédiatement à la course vers l'endroit où son parrain avait chuté_. Mais lorsqu'il se précipita vers le socle de pierre, Lupin l'attrapa fermement et lui enserra la poitrine de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin._

_- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…_

_- Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre coté!_

_Harry se débattait avec une violence rageuse mais Lupin ne le lâchait pas._

_- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry… Rien… C'est fini pour lui_.

Pendant que le jeune homme se débattait, Dumbledore, qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux, avait rassemblé presque tous les mangemorts ensembles, liés par des liens magiques. Mais Bellatrix était un peu plus loin en combat avec Kingsley. Harry parvint à se libérer de la prise de Lupin et parti vers la brune.

_- ELLE A TUÉ SIRIUS! Vociféra Harry. ELLE L'A TUÉ, JE LA TUERAI!_

Il lui lança un sort rapidement.

- Surprenant, ironisa-t-elle. Avec le père que tu as je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de faire sortir plus que des étincelles de ta baguette. Mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre petit, tout comme ton père…Il t'a conté en détail ce qui c'était passé lors de son dernier passage parmi nous? Il t'a raconté qu'il a eu tellement peur qu'il en a fait dans ses culottes? Tu aurais du le voir se tordre de douleur et crier comme une fillette lorsqu'il recevait des sorts. Un faible, c'est tout ce qu'il est et tu es comme lui, Potter, juste un faible.

Une rage bouillait à l'intérieur du jeune homme, il n'acceptait pas qu'on se moque de son père et qu'on le rabaisse comme ça. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse renvoyer un sortilège à la femme, Lord Voldemort en personne apparue dans la pièce.

- Potter, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu m'as exaspéré trop souvent et trop longtemps. Encore une fois tu as ruiné des mois d'effort et de préparation. AVADA, débuta-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa formule, Rogue lança un PROTEGO, pour son fils.

- Severus… Severus… Tu devrais savoir que tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu es chanceux d'être encore en vie, si ce n'avait pas été d'un élan de stupidité de ton fieule tu serais mort. Mais puisque tu aimes tant souffrir, je vais exaucer ton souhait. ENDOLORIS…

Severus tomba sur le sol en se tordant de douleur et en hurlant.

- Non! Papa!...

Harry entendit le rire diabolique du Seigneur des Ténèbres suivi de celui de Bellatrix. La rage qui était à l'intérieur du jeune homme augmentait incroyablement. La fureur qui l'enveloppait l'empêchait de voir le duel qui venait de débuter entre le directeur et Voldemort. La mort de ses parents, de Cédric et maintenant de son parrain passait en boucle dans sa tête, tout comme les sévices fait à son père durant l'été et ceux fait à Drago. La colère était tellement grande qu'elle prit possession de sa magie. Le jeune homme ne se contrôlait plus. Une violente explosion fut entendue, des éclairs et des boules de feu remplirent la place. Mais le subconscient du jeune homme créa aussi des petites boules transparentes bleutées de protection qui se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes au-dessus de certaine personne qui lui étaient chère. Les éclairs et les boules de feu frappèrent tous ceux qui n'étaient pas protégé. Plusieurs mangemorts furent consumé par le feu et les autres furent frappés par la foudre. Voldemort repoussa les projectiles tant qu'il pu, mais il fini par faiblir devant la force et la constance des attaques qu'il recevait. Un éclair le transperça de part en part.

Au moment même où le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'effondra sur le sol, Harry tomba lui aussi, vidé de toute son énergie.

* * *

À son réveil, Harry remarqua qu'il était installé dans un lit à Ste-Mangouste. À ses cotés se trouvaient Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Drago. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, le rouquin se précipita vers lui pour lui offrir de l'eau et lui signifier leur présence.

- Où est mon père? Fut la première chose qu'Harry demanda.

- Il devrait arriver bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Drago.

- C'était vraiment puissant ce que tu as fait, vieux frère, s'exclama Ron.

Harry le regarda éberlué quelques instants, il réalisa qu'il ne se souvenait de rien à partir du moment où il a vu son père se tordre de douleur suite au maléfice de Voldemort.

- Je… j'ai réussi?… C'est fini cette fois? Questionna-t-il.

- Quoi, tu ne te rappelles pas? Fit le rouquin surpris.

- Heu… Non, rien à part mon père qui tombe de douleur.

Les quatre amis lui firent le meilleur résumé des événements qu'ils purent.

- … Imagine la réaction de Fudge lorsqu'il arriva face au corps sans vie de Tu-sais-qui, lui qui a toujours nié son retour, disait Hermione.

- On aurait du prendre une photo, c'était vraiment trop drôle, fit Ginny en riant.

- Ensuite, Dumbledore a dit au ministre…

- Harry!... Attention, laissez-moi passer… Mon fils…

Rogue venait de rentrer dans la pièce, se précipitant sur le jeune homme étendu dans le lit. Il le serra longuement dans ses bras. La pièce était rempli d'émotion et les quatre amis choisirent de les laisser un peu seul.

- Mon parrain est rendu aussi attendri qu'une fillette, soupira Drago.

- Et tu ferais bien de suivre son exemple si tu veux rester avec moi.

- Quoi??? Ginny! Ne me dis pas que tu sors maintenant avec la fouine, intervint Ron.

- Ronald Weasley, j'aimerais un peu plus de respect envers mon petit copain. Il a un nom et j'aimerais que tu l'utilises.

- Mais Ginny, tu ne peux quand même pas sortir avec lui… C'est… c'est…

- Ron, intervint Hermione, cesse un peu tes enfantillages, ta sœur est en droit de choisir avec qui elle veut être. Et n'oublie pas que Drago était de notre coté au ministère.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, elle est assez grande maintenant, de plus, ça ne te regarde pas, le coupa Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

**

* * *

Trois mois plus tard…**

Avec la mort de Voldemort et ses sbires, le calme régnait un peu partout dans le monde sorcier. Lucius étant mort et sa mère l'ayant renié, Drago habitait maintenant avec son parrain. Lui et Harry s'entendaient maintenant à merveille et avec Severus, il formait une vraie famille ou presque. Il ne manquait qu'une mère pour compléter le tableau, mais le jeune homme savait que ce n'était que pour peu de temps encore. Depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que la mise en héro des membres présents lors de l'attaque au ministère, plusieurs femmes se bousculaient pour se faire voir par Rogue et les autres membres célibataires de l'Ordre. Severus les repoussait toutes. Mais la charmante infirmière qui le soigna, les deux jours où il du rester à Ste-Mangouste, ne le laissait pas indifférent.

**Flash Back**

- Je n'ai rien, je suis correct, laissez-moi partir, demandait Severus.

- Monsieur Rogue, laissez-moi faire les tests nécessaires prouvant que vous n'avez rien et ensuite vous pourrez partir, fit l'infirmière.

- Pas besoin de vos examens pour savoir comment je vais… J'ai déjà reçu pire…

- Bien sur, mais je dois m'assurez que vous n'aurez aucune séquelle.

**- Grrrrr… Je veux voir mon fils**, ordonna Rogue.

- J'adore les grognons, ça rend le travail moins monotone, fit la jeune femme.

**- Mon fils, où est-il?** Insista Severus.

- Vous le verrez dès que mes tests seront finis, se moqua-t-elle légèrement.

Voyant qu'il ne gagnerait pas, Severus fit la baboune mais se laissa faire.

- Vous êtes vraiment mignon avec cette petite moue enfantine, en passant moi c'est Charlotte.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Depuis, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que l'enseignant ne parle de son infirmière. Harry et Drago avaient même invité la jeune dame à venir leur rendre visite, mais les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient éclipsés peu après l'arrivé de Charlotte, laissant les deux adultes ensembles. Severus avait essayé de réprimander les deux gars pour leurs attitudes… Serpentarde… mais au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait que les remercier d'avoir provoqué cette rencontre. Il avait eu enfin la chance d'en savoir un peu plus sur la charmante dame et après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, il l'avait demandé en mariage et elle avait accepté.

Harry avait maintenant tout ce qu'il avait désiré dans sa jeunesse, un père, un frère, bientôt une mère… Plusieurs amis, une vie tranquille… Le bonheur, quoi!

* * *

Voilà…C'était le dernier chapitre… Merci à tous de m'avoir lu… Merci pour toutes les reviews encourageantes que vous m'avez envoyé… Et un immense merci à ma grande et aimable correctrice, Fumseck, qui a fait un travail colossal sur cette fic…

S'il vous plait, laissez moi un dernier commentaire… ;)


End file.
